Digimon Adventure Three
by TaioraWarrior
Summary: To Hell with "A Million Points of Light", this is what really happens. A Taiora with a plot and action and all the other characters are included. Possible lemon later on.
1. Prologue

As you read this, try to imaging what the characters sound like and how they talk... I GUARANTEE IT WILL MAKE IT A MORE ENJOYABLE READ, TRUST ME I DESIGNED IT THAT WAY. God it was hard for me to write that little bit of Sorato, the psychological toll it had on me was hard enough on top of the physical pain of trying to keep my lunch down... and to think I'm going to have to do more of it... ugh. Well this takes place about a year after "Revenge of dioboramon". Enough Babble... lets go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon... But I Will Rule The World! *laughs evilly*

Prologue

(Some where in Odiba Japan…)

"Cody, TK, wait up!"

"Oh, hey there Davis," said TK, who had Patamon sitting on this hat.

Cody seemed annoyed, "What took you so long Davis? We have been waiting for 20 minutes. Do you want to be late for Tai's game?

Veemon spoke up in his partners defense, "Hey! Were not that late, besides Davis told me it's fashionable to be a little late."

"No it's not silly," Patamon Giggled.

Davis shoved Veemon, "When did I ever say anything like that!"

"Last week, but your skulls is so thick memories must not get in!" Veemon retorted.

"Cody, are we go 'in?" Armadillomon asked from the end of the block. Cody nodded to him.

TK, Cody, and Patamon started to follow Armadillomon to the soccer field where Tai's game was. TK stopped and turned to the two idiots…

"Um, guys, it would probably do you both some good to stop fighting and come with us to the game."

"Right!" they said in unison.

…

"Matt isn't this cute on me?"

"Sure is babe," Matt smiled and tugged playfully at his girlfriends new scarf. "Maybe you will go into fashion one day."

"Maybe," said Sora. "Come on we don't want to be late to Tai's game."

She put the Scarf on the Couch then they exited her apartment and headed off.

…

"Sorry, so sorry, oh excuse me sir," Izzy Izumi said as he navigated his way around people in the noisy subway towards the boarding platform.

"Hey! Watch where your- Izzy?"

"Joe… that you?"

"Yeah it's me, how have you been Izzy, long time no see."

"Your tell 'in me. Where are you headed."

"I'm just going off to one of my college classes, how about you."

"I'm headed home, I just picked up Zabia Corporations latest hard drive for my computer, you know to be able to communicate with the Digital World more easily." He held up the package he was carrying.

"Sounds cool, speaking of communication have you heard from Mimi lately?"

"Yeah she just sent me an E-mail, it sounds like she's doing well."

"That's good to hear. Is Tentomon at your house?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, is Gomamon still in the Digital World?"

"Yes and as a matter of fact, I was just going to visit him after school today."

"Oh… so your not going to Tai's game then?"

"Fraid not… speaking of Tai, is he still into Sora like you told me he was."

"I don't know Joe, none of us do, it's a topic nobody brings up anymore, as if they are all trying to avoid it."

"I'm sure Tai will move on eventually."

"Hope so. Anyway see you around Joe."

"Bye Izzy, nice talking to you."

…

"You two are the closest siblings I've ever met Kari," Yolei said to her.

"Yes, it was very kind of you to make a sign for him Kari," ken exclaimed.

"An absolutely splendid idea I agree," Hawkmon Chimed in.

"I'm sure he will love it Kari," Biyomon said happily, "And because it came from you, it makes it all the more special."

Biyomon and Gabumon had spent the first half of the day at the Kamiya's so Matt and Sora could go on their Date.

"Thanks you guys, I think he'll like it too," Kari smiled.

"Ken, as soon as we get to the field can we find some shade, this heat is burning me up," Wormmon said drearily.

"You don't like it Wormmon?" Asked Gabumon.

"No."

"I love it, it's drying off my fur coat fast."

Gatomon got bored staring at a lamppost and responded to Gabumon's comment. "Well it's not my fault you chose to come into the bathroom while I was taking a catnap by the sink. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten wet.

"Who takes naps in the bathroom?" Yolei asked sincerely.

"I do, that's who!" Gatomon said annoyed. "It's the only place a cat can get some prrrivacy. And the only reason I'm going to this game is so I can play with the spare soccer balls."

"Your Funny Gatomon," Kari told her Digimon, "Come on everyone lets go."

"Great. I can't wait to see if all the rumors about Tai's skill are true, because he may be on my team for the Japanese North South Cup," Ken said, more to himself then anyone else.

…

Tai was sitting in the bleachers putting on his cleats and prepping to go down to the field with his team mates to warm up. As long as he didn't play horribly in this game, he just new he would be accepted into the Japanese North South Cup. It was something to look forward to, as now a days he was always feeling a little bit down.

He noticed he was getting stares from the other people in the bleachers, particularly from girls. This was something he and the other digidestined had gotten use to, because thanks to a number of circumstances and events, most recently the attack of Armageddemon a year ago, they were know through out all Japan. The world at large was now aware of them, and to a lesser extent the other digidestined around the planet.

He was only attracting some of the attention, the rest was being directed at the orange dinosaur sitting beside him chomping on a huge sandwich no human could finish in one sitting.

"I think your gunna do great Tai. Just remember what I told you, stay calm, focused, and be ready for anything."

"Thanks Agumon, I keep it in mind."

He glanced at a couple of girls around his age that giggled and quickly looked away when he looked at them. They were all really cute but he didn't seem to notice.

As he got up he put his blue head band on that he had worn for so long and thought to himself…

'Got to look good out their in front of- Tai stop- just stop doing this to yourself… concentrate on the game.'

He sighed and went down to the field.

"Good luck Tai, cut them up!" 'I hope he does well… he needs this…' Agumon thought.

**Bold text on the bottom of the page- Oh, sorry I was... something, else... Any way hoped you liked the start of my EPIC. I'm just warming up... trust me. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW I need to know people are interested. I promise it will get good... even dark, hintedy hint hint. Also just a reminder, my Profile is a gold mine for Taiora fans and please take a look at the poll on the top of my profile... your vote brightens my day, unless you vote Sorato in which case I'll have to kill myself, ow NO now they know how to get rid of me! (Just Kiding).**


	2. Tai's Game and the After Party

Ok, just so you know, this story is basically my version of a third adventure season. It will take a couple of chapters to really get good but bare with me. OK? OK. Also I'm going to tone down the Sorato bashing in my intros and rap ups (I got a complaint). It is not my intention to step on peoples toes _here_. So if you are looking for that go to my profile. By the way, I play soccer so I know what I'm talking about. Sorry if some words are squished together, my computer is waky. Again remember to read this like the actual characters would, it helps.

Tai's Game and the After Party

"I don't know kari, I would be pretty scared if a whole herd of Monocromon charged me."

"Maybe you would be TS, but me and Veemon would stand up to all those Monocromon if Kari's life was at stake!" said Davis.

"Yeah!" Veemon agreed.

"Kind of like how you stood up to those Flymon Davis?" Ken said in an ironic fashion.

The entire group of digidestined and Digimon laughed at Ken's remark. The intense heat showered on the soccer field and everyone on it. It was going to be tough on the players. The people in the stands however including the chosen and their partners had some protection from the heat. A large metal over hang shielded them.

"Errr, no one asked you Ken!" Davis tried to defend himself. Even though he new he had no case. "There were 50 of them!"

On the other side of the group Izzy, Matt, and Sora along with their partners began their own conversation. Agumon was half watching them, while also trying to listen to Armadillomon and Hawkmon tell him about this new kind of desert they had tried a few nights ago. Agumon wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, just like Tai, Davis, and Veemon. (Funny how the leadership in the chosen are also the slowest) But while he wasn't good at understanding the little things in life, he was becoming increasingly insitful in the area of wisdom. After all, he had talked Blackwargreymon through his problems, and lately he had began to notice Tai's slight change in temperament and behavior. Could this have something to do with Sora? Agumon sighed to himself, humans were so confusing.

"So Matt, have you written any new songs lately?" asked Izzy.

"I'm working on a new one right now, Its called Downtown Lights and we think it could be a huge hit. Who knows it may even put us on the map."

"Thats great, I've been working on a new program that will allow us to observe up to 3 miles of the Digital world in real time and in 3D."

"That's awesome Izzy, will it work?" Sora asked.

"I think so."

"Well let us know when you get around to it man, I'd like to see," Matt said leaning back in his seat.

"I would very much like to see that too Izzy." said Sora as she snuggled up to Matt and he put an arm around her.

"Say, Gabumon, do you ever get lonely when Matt goes off with Sora?" Tentomon questioned.

"Not really, I just go to sleep."

"And I usually will go over to Yolei's." Biyomon said. "Do you guys remember that first time we heard about soccer back in the Digital World?"

"I remember, and if I recall that was also the time Agumon digivolved into Skullgreymon, not a pleasant memory." said Tentomon.

"I agree, that was scary. I nearly jumped out of my coat." Gabumon said. Gabumon then nearly jumped out of his coat again when Veemon yelled that the game was starting in a fashion that made him look like a crazed two year old.

"Go Tai!" Sora and Kari shouted to him in encouragement. "Come on Tai! You can do it!" Matt said, mainly to himself.

Tai looked up to his sister that had just held up a sign that read: It Takes Courage to Play Soccer. Tai smiled (not his usual cocky grin, but a toned down version he was using more frequently these days) and waved to Kari.

Tai and the other team captain, Isaga, who was a goal keeper, walked to the center of the field to meet with the other captains and the officials.

"Are you ready gentlemen?" the center ref asked them. They all either nodded or grunted. "Alright then I want a nice clean game, first time fouls will be a warning, after that I don't care what you do, it will be a card. I've been asked by the league to keep this game under control. Understood? Good. Home team calls."

The ref flipped the coin and Tai called tails in mid air. "Tails it is gentlemen," said the ref showing them all the result of the coin toss." "What side do you want?"

Isaga spoke up this time, "We'll defend the east side."

"Alright, good luck, shake hands." Tai and Isaga shook the hands of the opposing teams captains. Not surprisingly one of the captains said something to Tai that had nothing to do with the given situation.

"Your Tai Kamiya?" Tai nodded. "Your one of them right?" the captain asked, while nodding to the stands where the rest of the 'team' was sitting. Again Tai nodded. The captain just smiled and then ran off to his position at stopper. Tai smirked to himself, he would be going up against that guy a lot. Because he was a striker, and he loved going right down the middle.

The other team got the ball first so Tai took his place at the outside of the center circle. The ref set his watch and then blew the whistle...

10 minutes into the game and one of the other teams defenders passed the ball up to his respective wing midfielder. Tai saw this coming and ran to intercept the ball. The wing didn't 'step to' quick enough, not realizing in time Tai was their. Tai took the ball and bolted up the side line. His midfield team mate who was on the touch line saw this and quickly cut inside. Tai scissored passed the defender that had the ball originally,but was fast approaching the end line and running out of room. He passed the ball to the midfielder that cut inside and then overlapped around him.

The midfielder then flicked the ball to Tai... who one timed it... and the ball when into the back of the net. The crowed was on their feet in an instant. Tai's teammates rushed in to congratulate him. Agumon blew flames into the air like fireworks...

The 44th minute of the first half... Isaga slips, something that never happens... and the ball rolls into their net...

"Guys! Wake up out there! We score once, and then you guys look as if you don't care anymore," their coach said trying to motivate his team.

'Well, well, well, isn't he touchy,' Gatomon thought to herself as she snuck into the soccer ball bag to steal one of the round objects. She had developed a fondness for them.

"To bad Palmon isn't here," Biyomon said quietly to herself.

"May I ask why you say that Biyomon?" Hawkmon yawned, a little tired from the warm day.

"She wouldn't have slipped if she was goalie."

"TK, are we even allowed to play soccer on a human team?" ask Patamon.

"I don't think so buddy, but if you want to play, I'm sure we could figure something out." TK said in response to his partners question.

"Yeah Patamon, we could build a soccer field in the Digi World!" Davis said enthusiastically.

"And where do you propose we get the materials, hmm?" Yolei said. Yolei and Davis started to bicker with each other and Patamon sweat-dropped.

"Gosh, I just wanted to know. I didn't really want to play." Patamon said from his post on TK's hat.

Second half... 20th minute... Tai Bicycle kicks the ball into the net... and the celebration begins... until... Weeehhh!

"Offsides!" the ref calls after blowing his whistle.

"Your Fucking kidding me! Are you Blind!" Tai was furious. But the ref waved him off and play resumed.

"That was a bogus call," said Davis.

"I agree Davis, that linesmen needs to get his eyes checked," said Ken with a tone matching the late Digimon Emperor.

35th minute... Tai has the ball with his back to the goal. He performs a step over and turns his man. At 20 yards out from the goal he encounters the captain stopper. Tai tries to hesitate one direction then quickly cut to the other but it doesn't work. Then a crazy idea comes to him. He purposely falls over in front of the ball. The stopper, seeing his chance, tries to take it, but at the last second Tai lifts it withhis feet and over his head. As quickly as he can, he gets up in an attempt to strike the ball, but his feet get cut out from under him by another defender. Fortunately for him he is just inside the box and the ref calls a penalty kick. The other team protests but to no avail.

"Oh, man I just can't stand to watch this," Davis moans.

"Don't worry Davis, Tai is good at these, he will make it," Sora said with confidence.

Tai stepped up to the ball. "On my whistle then," said the ref.

The whistle blew... Tai didn't move, he just stared at the goalie. He glanced to one side and then ran up to the ball. He did a simple pass to the left post... the goalie dove right... the ball went in. Tai felt a little weight lift from his chest, but then it all came back double as his team dog piled him, this was after all, the championship for their league.

The rest of the game was all defence from Tai's team. Which was a relief to him because his tank was near empty and the heat had taken its toll on him. So he just hung around the center circle praying it would end soon.

The other teams last opportunity came with a corner. They had managed to get a head on it, but Isaga also managed to get his gloves on it. The game ended 2-1 Tai's team. As Tai went back to the bench a man came up to him and said he had made the cut for the all Japanese North South Cup.

...

Back at Davis's house the party began.

"Well Tai, it looks like you and I will be on the same team for the Cup," Ken said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm looking forward to it Ken," said Tai.

"Prodigious Tai!" Izzy said, glancing up from his laptop.

"Thanks Izzy."

"Tai..." Sora came up to him and hugged him, "Grats."

"Thanks Sora," Tai said hugging her back. They pulled away from each other. Sora was looking at him with a twinkle in her eye... the look he was getting from her less and less... the look Matt, he noticed... was getting more and more.

"Hey Sora come check this out!" Matt called to her from the other room. "Coming Matt!" She took one last glance at Tai and then left.

In the Kitchen Agumon, Veemon, and Wormmon were pigging out in the food while Gatomon sat looking at them in disgust. 'I don't have time for this,' she thought to herself. Gatomon jumped down from the table and went to find Kari.

She past TK, Davis, Yolei, and Jun in deep conversation. Then she took a brief peak in one of the other rooms, only to see Matt and Sora in the middle of a kiss. She slipped through a circle of Digimon (Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon) in a heated discussion about humans. Normally Gatomon would happily join in such a conversation but she was to tired and needed her cat nap.

In the next room Tai and Ken were talking while Izzy was staring at his laptop. 'Well Izzy is acting normal but Tai and Ken having a meaningful talk, this is a new one...'

Finally she found Kari sitting on a couch talking to Cody. She cured up on Kari's lap and drifted off to sleep...

"I don't know any of them that well Kari. _Does_ your brother still like her?" Cody asked her.

"I don't know Cody. He won't talk to me about it anymore. I know he use to, and if you ask me I would say she liked him."

"Has he dated anyone?"

"No, not that I now of," she sighed, "but he isn't himself now a days, I'm worried about him."

"Hmm, TK told me he kissed a french girl when we went around the world."

"I had heard that to-"

**AFTER THE PARTY**

"Sora, are you coming to the cup?" Tai asked her.

"You bet Tai, I wouldn't miss it."

"OK, cool, well, see you around?"

"Sure. Bye Tai," she left. He stared at her walking away with emotion burning in his eyes.

There was another pare of eyes watching him, but these eyes were empty of any sort of caring emotions. They were dark voids the devil himself would run from.

...

**Give me a moment... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... OK. Well, I would say that was better then the Prologue. But PLEASE REVIEW, I need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. The button is right there... **


	3. The Beginning of the End Game

Here is the next chapter... not much to say here, but it is slowly getting better. Enjoy! (This is like two days after the party)

The Beginning of the End Game

'God I hate algebra,' Tai sighed as he looked away from the math book and out the window of his classroom. He couldn't be much more miserable then he was now. His life pretty much sucked. He was bad at math, it was raining outside, and the love of his life had feelings for someone else.

An object hitting him on the side of his head, woke him from his daze. A little crumpled piece of paper lay on his desk. He looked to his side, and met Sora's eyes starring into his. The piece of paper had come from her. Tai tried to hide the slight smile on his face as he unraveled the paper.

_Tai can you get Matt for me. I don't want to get into trouble again._

_Thanks, Sora_

Tai felt like he had just been hit with a 'dark shot' from a skullgreymon. The smile was gone from his face instantly. He couldn't let her see that, so he pretended to yawn quickly to cover it up. He looked to up to were Matt was, only one desk and another organism separated them.

Casually he poked the kid in front of him in the shoulder. The kid didn't even bother to turn around, he new what Tai wanted from numerous times before. He reached over and tapped Matt on the Shoulder. Matt, then, not even acknowledging the kid, looked at Sora, at which point Tai looked at the math book again. Soon he was lost in his own thoughts once again.

The peace (or lack there of) was once again broken as the kid in front of Tai launched a scrap of paper over his shoulder, landing right on Tai's book. Tai looked at it for a second. A thousand things of what he really wanted to do to it flooded into his mind, but he saw no long term good outcome from any of them, so he handed it to Sora.

He half expected a giggle or something from her, but was surprised to see Sora sigh a little after reading it, and look back at her book. The self centered part of his brain began to celebrate, but then a more dominate, 'grown up' part, told the other to be quiet. He can't be happy if Sora is sad.

Izzy had been watching the whole thing a few seats back.

At lunch, the four of them sat together at a table in the quad. The rain had toned itself down quite a lot. Tai and Izzy on one side Matt and Sora on the other.

"Say Tai, do you understand this formula?" Izzy asked him while pointing at a calculus equation. Tai looked at him as if he was insulted by that comment.

"Izzy, how in the world would I understand that!"

"Sorry, I was just wondering."

"No, your just making fun of me!" he said in a tone that was more angry then usual.

"Tai, just let it go, he didn't mean anything by it," Sora said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah Tai, chill," Matt added. This only seemed to anger him further.

"No I won't let it go! Izzy _knows _I wouldn't understand it, he's just rubbing it in my face!"

"Tai, Izzy was just making conversation. Why are you so mad anyway? Is their something we should know?" Sora said, caring as always. She could tell when something was off with her best friend. After all, she new him better then most people except his parents, Kari, and Agumon.

Tai was about to exploded and do God knows what, but a girl walked up to their table and rubbed Tai's messy hair playfully. Tai froze, locked in a position between surprise and rage.

"Just go on, I'll catch up," she told her group of friends. "Hi, Tai."

Tai looked at her for a moment, still trying to unfreeze, and then replied with a choppy 'Hi'. She looked a little dismayed, but didn't give up.

Her Name was Yuko Nagainata, probably in the top five girls at the school, as far as looks anyway.

"I saw you at the game two days ago, you were great!" she said with a cute smile most guys would die for.

"Oh, you did huh? Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Tai tried to return the smile. Matt put his face in his hands and shook his head while making a sound that said 'smooth'. Sora looked at her with an unreadable expression. Izzy pretended he wasn't there.

"Yeah, it was awesome! And that little orange, um… friend of yours was really cool with the fireworks."

"Yeah, he does that…" She really couldn't have chosen a worse time to talk to him because he was at a lost for words… something he wasn't good at to begin with.

"Well, see you later cutie," she winked at him and then left. Tai was trying to process all of this when Matt said,

"Dude she was totally into you, you should ask her out." Sora looked up to try to read Tai's face when Matt said this.

"Maybe," Tai replied, using the first neutral statement that came into his head. The true was he wasn't into Yuko at all.

'Why do I care if Tai likes her, he can date who he wants.' Sora thought to herself, while trying to push her real thoughts from her mind.

"Come on Sora, lets go for a walk or something, lunch is almost over," Matt said, tugging at his girlfriends jacket.

"Ok."

Tai looked at the table and picked at his food, he was about to apologize to Izzy and break the slightly uncomfortable silence , but Izzy spoke first.

"You still like her don't you?" Normally Tai responded with "who are you talking about", or "no, she's with Matt now, and I couldn't be more happy for her" and then follow up with a laugh. This time however, he just got up, without saying so much as a 'sorry' to Izzy, and left. As he walked, a pair of eyes tracked his every move.

…

(In the Digital World)

Joe had no classes today so he decided to go and pay Gomamon a visit. The Digital World was in a relatively peaceful state now, and the digidestined just did little things like settle territory disputes between different digimon clans and factions. The place had pretty much recovered from Malomyotismon's stunt and the control spires were little more then bad memories. It was just Gomamon's turn to keep an eye on things.

"Hey Gomamon," Joe said walking up to his partner.

Gomamon slowly turned, and upon seeing his partner got really exited.

"JOE!"

"No-wait, Goma-" to late, Gomamon had tackled him to the ground.

"Joe! Your back! Now we can do stuff again!" Gomamon started hopping around him waiting for him to get up.

"I'm glad to see you too old friend, but tell me, has Frigimon identified the culprits yet?"

"Yup. He is waiting for us."

Joe and Gomamon walked for a bit until they came to a clearing where Frigimon was waiting for them.

"Hey you two, perfect timing, I was just about to teach these Redveggimon some manners," said Frigimon. The culprits Joe had referred to spoke up, and told them what they thought of the situation.

"We would like to see you try!"

"Joe?" Gomamon looked at his partner, a serious look on his face.

"Go for it."

DIGIMON… GOMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO… IKKAKUMON!

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

…

(somewhere)

"The boy seems near the breaking point master," a dark voice that sounded like death spoke out."

"I agree, he is ready, he is the perfect tool for your master plan," said a second voice just as evil.

"You have done well Skullsatamon, and you Phantomon… inform Cherrymon to act the first chance he gets. Dagomon will be pleased to hear this."

"Yes Master." The two shadowy figures bowed and then left.

…

Tai was sitting on a chair looking at his computer, as if waiting for it to tell him all the answers to his problems. The kamiya family had moved into a slightly bigger apartment a few months ago and Tai and Kari now had their own rooms.

Kari walked up to her big brother and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't even look up at her.

"Do you want to talk? I'm your sister, you can tell me anything Tai," she said, trying to get some kind of reaction from him. "Hmm?"

"No thanks Kari, I… I'm busy," he pulled the keyboard closer to him pretending to do something.

"Ok, well Gatomon and I are going to go and hang with TK and Davis for a while."

"Ok, is Agumon here?"

"He's watching TV."

"Can you send him in here?"

"Sure, see you later." Kari left the room.

"Tai," his mother called to him from the kitchen, "Do you want some lemon soup?"

"No thanks mom," he called back. That was when Agumon entered the room.

"What is it Tai?"

"Were going to the Digital World, I just need to get some fresh air."

He opened up a port on the computer with his digivice and they went through. They walked through the woods in silence. No other Digimon seemed to be around. Agumon wanted to talk, he still had so many questions about the things he saw on TV, but Tai didn't seem to be in a talking mood.

They continued to walk until they came to a small lake. Not the one they first saw a Seadramon in, and Garurumon took him down, but a different one. Garurumon… Matt… his friend… … why?

Then, something caught their attention, a big tree, with a face on it, holding a cane… a Digimon?

Agumon recognized him almost immediately, his body tensed ready for a fight, he began to look around feeling very uneasy, he was prepared to die defending Tai should this turn ugly. Just like all the other times.

Tai looked at the Digimon with curiosity and ask, "Who are you?"

"Tai that's Cherrymon! The one that turned Matt against you!"

Tai recalled the story and quickly let his battle trained instincts take over. He check his surroundings before addressing Cherrymon.

"You! So we finally meet. Well It is not at all a pleasure. Tell you what, how about I get Agumon to pummel you, for what you did to Matt!" Tai was already having a bad day, and here was a Digimon he had an excuse to attack.

"No, no, I don't want to fight, I don't want anything, you must be mistaking me for someone else," the big cherry tree said in a friendly manner.

"I don't buy that garbage! Lets go Tai," Agumon said pushing Tai away.

"Well now that you mention it, I would like to talk to someone, it has been a while since I had a descent exchange of words."

"I'm not listening," Tai said, although he wanted a fight, he allowed Agumon to continue to push him in the opposite direction.

"Well now aren't you in a bad mood, do you perhaps have a friend that your desperate to have to yourself again but it just isn't working out?"

"YOU LEAVE SORA OUT OF THIS!" Tai screamed at Cherrymon. They both knew, that the other knew, they were on the same page.

'Works every time…' Cherrymon thought. 'Damn it!' thought Agumon.

"Temper, temper, please just let me give some advice."

"NO! I'm not listening to you!" Tai said, squaring his adversary off.

"Are you sure you can work it out on your own?"

"Yes!" Tai wasn't sure if that was true, but he couldn't listen to this Digimon, because if it was true, he would end up just like Matt.

"Very well, but I see the doubt on your face…I know of a place you can go to for help if you want it."

"One more word out of you, and I'll kill you Cherrymon!" Agumon was as mad as Tai now. He didn't want to end up in Gabumon's position.

"Fine, I'll leave," Cherrymon said turning away, "but just in case, help awaits you on the shores of the dark ocean."

**Good right? Bad guys plotting right? Relationships slowly getting more interesting Right? Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I like to feel appreciated.**


	4. Daemon Revealed

Hi fellow fans of Digimon! And fans of Taiora...probably fans of Taiora... yeah, you may want to start rapping your brains around that. Well next chapter... just so you know there are a lot in total... I don't even know how many.

Daemon Revealed

"What?" Tai said a little quieter.

"The Dark Ocean, there are beings there that can offer you some assistance if you wish," Cherrymon said over his shoulder while walking away.

"Tai! Give me the power to digivolve!" Agumon screamed, he had had enough of this nonsense. Tai however had become a little more interested.

"Wait! Cherrymon, tell me more!" Cherrymon however, ignored Tai's plea.

"Tai!"

"Ok, Agumon, digivolve!"

DIGIMON… AGUMON, WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… WARP-DIGIVOLVE… WARGREYMON!

Wargreymon flew towards Cherrymon at lighting speed. Their was just one complication; the failure to properly communicate the objective between the warriors of courage. Tai's intent was to stop Cherrymon from getting away and get him to talk. Wargreymon however, had a simpler solution; kill him.

Wargreymon tore a hole in Cherrymon with Great Tornado, and as he came out the other side, turned in mid flight, and fired a Terra Force right at the wound.

Cherrymon was obliterated.

Tai was beside himself. "No! We needed him! I needed him! Wargr-"

"No Tai, he was a danger to us, he had to be killed."

Tai wanted to say something back, but didn't know what exactly to say. He just turned, and began to walk in the general direction of the Dark Ocean_._

"Tai? Where are you going? Tai!"

…

_(_Odaiba_)_

Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Davis, and their respective Digimon were at the beach playing volleyball. It had been a day since Tai had left with Agumon to the Digital World and he still hadn't come back. Kari was beginning to worry a little, she had made an excuse to their parents that he had gone to sleep over at Izzy's. But how long could she keep that up.

Sure the parents of the Digidestined new that they had obligations to the Digital World, but they still didn't like them being their for extended periods of time.

Kari fears were calmed when her D-Terminal lit up with a message from Tai.

_Hey sis, I just needed to get away from it all for awhile, but don't worry about me and Agumon. We are fine. We will be home really soon, Ok? Stay out of Trouble. And I swear if Davis Try's anything I'll give him an ass-kicking he won't soon forget._

"Hey Kari?" Gatomon said. "They are all starting to play again, we don't want to be left out."

"Sorry Gatomon, I was just talking to Tai."

"Oh really? Where is he and Agumon?"

"I don't really know, some where in the Digital World, but don't worry he said they would be home soon."

"Oh I wasn't worried, those two are tougher then a scratching poll."

They ran back to join the game.

"I got it!" Davis and Veemon called simultaneously. They smashed into each other as they each went for the ball. Everyone else started laughing.

"It appears the only thing Yoo two have is each other," Hawkmon said amidst a fit of laughter.

"You ok Davis?" Kari asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine Kari, now that you're here." she blushed, but only a little.

"Give it a rest Davis," TK sighed.

"I wasn't talking to you TC!"

"It's TK, Davis…TK." The Digimon were still rolling around on the ground with laughter… except Gatomon.

…

Sora was at Matt's house. They were watching a movie and eating popcorn. Matt had his arm around her and she was leaning on his shoulder.

"Hey…Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry I couldn't go out with you that day you asked in math class, I was just really tied up with the band and all."

"I know, it's ok, I understand."

"Well… I want to make it up to you… how about we go to the Shore Boat for dinner on Friday?"

"What!" Sora sat up with shock. Did he really just say the Shore Boat? That was one of the most expensive places she knew of.

"Yeah, if you want to," he replied smiling at her.

"But… its so expensive and-"

"I know, but I have a little more money now a days, because of the band."

"OK!" She hugged him, filled with excitement…

It wasn't until later when she was walking home that she remembered Tai and Ken's big game was on Friday.

…

(The Dark Ocean)

Tai and Agumon had walked through a deep dark forest to reach the place they now stood. It was by instinct that Tai knew where to come. Agumon had been complaining all the way, trying to talk him out of it. But when it came to Sora… Tai was losing his common sense more and more each day.

The sand and the air was cold the sky dark and gloomy. Yet for two hours Tai had stood there, not moving, not making a sound just, just waiting.

Agumon was tired and wanted to sleep, but, just like all digimon that befriend humans, he was programmed otherwise. His partner was in a dangerous place, and so, he stood with him in the gloom.

"Tai, I think we should leave. I don't think anything is going to happen." He received no reply. Agumon began to think about the training he and Tai had received from Piximon, it was the most comparable thing to this situation in his memory.

Another 15 minutes passed, and still Tai waited. Then, another hour went by. Tai was just about to give up and leave this God forsaken place when a voice boomed from all around.

"So, the child of courage finally comes to us!"

"Who are you?" Tai said looking around.

"I am Daemon! One of the two rulers of this realm!"

"Daemon…" Tai began to think back to all the stories the new Digidestined had told him… wait… that Daemon… the one at Highten View Terrace!

"Run Agumon!"

"You can leave child of courage, but once your options run out, you will be crawling back here, begging for help!"

"Should we pursue him master?" Phantomon asked.

"No," replied Daemon, but only so those close to him could hear, "Perhaps he needs to suffer just a little more, and when he does, he will come back here, willing to do anything. Then at long last I will be able to escape this place, and with the help of the dark ones, I will have my revenge."

**I know, I know, it was short. But that was the way this chapter was going to be. I PROMISE YOU, I will have two more chapters up by the 20th, so be sure to check back by then. Review people! What do I have to do! Beg!**


	5. Things Go Bad

Umm...next chapter!

Things Go Bad

"Davis?… Davis!"

Davis yawned loudly as he got up to see his sister at the doorway of his bedroom. "Mmmff… what is it Jun?"

"Yolei is on the phone for you, she said it was urgent, so get up."

Davis looked over at Veemon, he was snoring loudly and drool was coming from his mouth.

"Veemon get up," Davis said shacking him. Veemon mumbled in his sleep.

"No, no… that's my pizza… no, my…pizza…pizza."

"Veemon!"

"Pizza!… Uh, oh… sorry Davis I must have fallen asleep."

"That's ok, but listen, Yolei called, so I need to get the phone."

Davis walked over to the couch Jun was sitting on, the phone was right beside her.

Davis: Hello.

Yolei: Hi, Davis listen, apparently we have a little problem in the Digital World.

Davis: What happened?

Yolei: Well you know how it was Joe and Gomamon's shift right? Well it looks like a bunch of Redveggiemon have gone on a rampage.

Davis: What! When?

Yolei: Listen, Joe and Gomamon couldn't handle it by themselves, there was simply to many. And Joe has a big test coming up so he withdrew and Gomamon retreated. So Izzy has asked us, as in me, you, Cody, TK, and Kari to help out. Ken will be busy getting ready for the game tonight so we didn't ask him to come.

Davis: Ok I'll be there in 15 minutes, bye.

Yolei: Bye.

…

(The Izumi's)

"Glad you all could make it this early in the morning," Izzy said.

"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say the Digi World comes before sleep," TK replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Just then Cody walked into Izzy's room with Armadillomon on his tail.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late, I just had to do something for my grandfather."

"Don't worry about it Cody, were just glad you could make it," Davis said giving him a smile.

"So Izzy now that were all here, why don't you tell us what's up," Patamon said with a look that read; 'I just woke up.'

"Ok well I've got my new-"

"Mind if I join you all?" a voice interrupted him.

"Ken?" they all said at once.

"Hello everybody, sorry to drop in unannounced but Ken really wanted to help, and just wouldn't take no for an answer," Wormmon said from Ken's shoulder.

"What are you doing here Ken? You should be in bed right now just like my brother," Kari addressed him with a little concern. Gatomon stood at Kari's feet wishing she was in bed right now.

"The game doesn't start until 9:00 pm, I'll be fine."

"Well were just really glad you're here Ken," Yolei spoke with a kind voice.

"Thanks," Ken said blushing.

Izzy saw his opportunity to continue, "As I was s-"

"Izzy, do you or your friends want anything to eat?" Yoshie Izumi said peeking in the room.

"Me!" Veemon shouted causing everyone to stare at him.

"You just ate Veemon," Davis said.

"But battling works up quite the appetite."

"Yeah, but you haven't even done anything yet."

"I'm preparing."

"Were fine mom," Izzy said, a little annoyed at the constant interruptions. Yoshie left the room.

"As I was saying… Tentomon, coordinates 5645 if you could."

"Sure Izzy," Tentomon said. He flew up to the computer and used his limbs to type in a few commands. A 3D map of a particular spot of the digital world appeared on the screen.

Izzy continued. "As you know, I've completed my little program to see any portion of the known Digital World in real space and time. It's in-genius if I do say so myself, but Gennai helped out a lot."

"Nice work Izzy," Davis said enthusiastically. Izzy shot him a look.

"You know Davis, I was kind of glad when Tai matured, but did you really have to come along and take after his old persona?" Davis just looked at the ground. "Now, looking at the screen I've confirmed there to be over two hundred Redveggiemon in this area. They look like they are approaching the town that Starmon and Deputymon are in charge of. So I can open a Digiport for you right outside the town. Try to find the two and help them drive off the Redveggiemon before they cause any more damage. I'll be monitoring your progress.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Davis opened up the port and they began to fly to the Digital World.

"Ladies first," TK said to Kari. She blushed a little and then her and Gatomon went through. TK nodded to Izzy and then, with Patamon on his hat, left the room last.

Izzy saw the markings of each of them as they appeared in the Digital World. He sighed.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"Nothing, it's just what we saw with what happened to Cherrymon scares me. I really need a chance to talk to Tai but with this going on and the game coming up, I just haven't had the chance."

…

(The Digital World)

"I suggest we hurry and find Starmon and Deputymon as soon as possible," Hawkmon said.

"He's right we can't waste any time," Armadillomon agreed.

They didn't have to search long, they found them both playing cards in the bar, just where they thought they would be.

"Hey don't we know you from somewhere?" Deputymon asked.

Starmon stood in realization, "Of course we do, it's the digidestined."

"Guys its nice to see you both too, but listen, we don't have time to talk. See there are a whole bunch of Redveggiemon headed this way and we need to stop them from overrunning this town," Davis said breathlessly.

"Are you just pulling our legs little mister? Because if so I'm afraid I'm gunna have to see you out." Starmon was skeptical.

"No it's true," Cody said. As he spoke the very ground they were standing on began to shake.

"What in tarnation?" Deputymon said.

They all ran outside and saw an ocean of Redveggiemon running towards them.

"Umm… guys," Gatomon began, "I think we should digivolve."

"She right TK." Patamon said looking down on him.

"Ok, but be careful little guy."

"Digi-armor-energize!" Kari and TK said at the same time.

DIGIMON…GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

DIGIMON…PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… PEGASUSMON THE WINGS OF HOPE!

"Go Veemon!"

"Right!"

DIGIMON… VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…EXVEEMON!

"You too Wormmon!"

DIGIMON… WORMMON DIGIVOVLE TO… STINGMON!

"You up to it Armadillomon?"

"You becha!"

DIGIMON… ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ANKYLOMON!

"Hawkmon!"

"In deed."

DIGIMON… HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AQUILAMON!

With that the skirmish commenced. Starmon and Deputymon joined as well. Attacks were being called out like crazy.

"Mane Wind!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Vee-Laser!"

The first row of Redveggiemon was thrown into a panic, but the group kept coming. Ankylomon performed a Megaton Press in the middle of the oncoming horde to try to separate them. It worked… sort of. As he curled into a ball the Redveggiemon used Chili Pepper Pummel on him to no effect. Stingmon went to his flank and tried to drive them off but was soon overwhelmed. Nefertimon and the locals came to help.

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Meteor Shower!"

"Justice Bullet!"

ExVeemon was soon surrounded by 20 or more Redveggiemon and was desperately holding them off.

"Star Shower!"

"Tai Hammer!"

Pegasusmon circled overhead like a specter gunship, "Equus Beam!"

"Chili Pepper Pummel!"

By now a lot of the Redveggiemon were either knocked out or on the run, a few were even killed and their Data dissipating to re-configure itself. However their were still about 50 or so left and the chosen's Digimon didn't have much left.

"Ken, me and ExVeemon need to DNA-Digivolve!" Stingmon said.

"Right, you with us Davis?"

"All the way," Davis replied.

DIGIMON… EXVEEMON… STINGMON… DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO… PAILDRAMON!

"Desperado Blaster!"

The remaining 'problems' were hammered into submission and began to run away in multiple directions. The group began to celebrate their victory.

On a hill about two miles away Ladydevimon chuckled to herself.

"Enjoy the little victory while you can children. The real attacks are only just beginning."

…

(Odaiba)

Tai sat in his room. He tried hard not to think about Daemon and Cherrymon, or what they had said. He couldn't believe them. He had to think about his upcoming game. Maybe if he just talked to Sora he would be ok. Yes, that was a good idea. Tai pick up the phone and dialed Sora's number.

Sora: Takenouchi residence Sora speaking. (There was the angelic voice he needed to hear)

Tai: Hi Sora, it's Tai.

Sora: I know it's you, I can recognize your voice. (She giggle)

Tai: Ha ha, well listen, could you come to the park really quick? I want to talk.

Sora: Sure. See you.

At the park Sora came running up to Tai.

"Hey Tai, what did you want to talk about.?"

"Um…" (Tai didn't really know what he wanted to say. Of course what he really wanted to say was a long speech that basically said 'I love you', and then end it by saying I love you. Then he thought he should ask what she was up to… but he really didn't want to hear a bunch of stuff about Matt.) "When was the last time you were in the digital world?"

Sora laughed a little, god he loved it when she laughed. "I don't know my last shift I suppose, a month ago I think. Why?"

"Just wondering, I went there the day before yesterday, just for the heck of it. I just wanted to get away from it all, and, I don't know, think."

"Oh my gosh Tai, I'm so proud of you, you can think!"

They laughed and stared at each other briefly, not wanting to break eye contact. But they both looked away quickly. They felt like it was old times again, just the two of them, always together. They talked a little longer.

"So, I'll see you at the game tonight?" Tai asked.

"Of course Tai, you know I wouldn't miss it."

Tai put on his lopsided grin for the first time in awhile, and for a brief moment he forgot that they weren't together, that he couldn't have her.

"Cool, see you Sor."

Sora watched him leave. Just as he disappeared into the crowed, it hit Sora like a tone of bricks. She had a date… tonight… at 9:00... with Matt. Sora felt horrible. She should have canceled that date in the first place because Tai's game was that night. Now she had just forgot again. She tried to reassure herself it would all work out.

'He will understand. He's my best friend. It won't matter because he doesn't love me back. My future is with Matt. But is that really what I want… oh if only I had Tai's Courage. I would tell him… Tai… I love you.'

**Well this was going to be longer, but I thought I should end it here. More chapters are well on their way though. Getting good right? Please, I need to know what you think. Comments? Questions? Rants even? Don't make me threaten you by demanding a minimum amount of reviews before continuing because I will. **


	6. Tai Cracks

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews, I... who the hell are you... no I don't want any member ship to... I don't care if it is free... JUST GET OUT OF HERE!... Sorry about that. Anyway next chapter: **WARNING THERE IS SOME PRETTY SHOCKING STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Tai Cracks

(The Stadium of The Cup, Odaiba)

"Well yeah I got him into soccer at age three…" Kari listened as her dad talked to Ken's dad about how their sons started to play and about the upcoming game.

Tai and Ken's families were given a VIP box and they allowed all the digidestined (and their Digimon) to come. Sure it was a little crowded, but hey, this is Japan.

"Oh, Kari aren't you exited to see Ken and your brother play? I know I am!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Sure am Yolei. My brother has wanted this opportunity for so long. If he plays good here, he's sure to make it to the pros one day."

The Digimon had formed a circle away from the chairs… by the food.

"Gomamon, its great to see you back here!" Agumon said patting him on the back, a little to hard.

"Yes it certainly is, but we want to hear your side of the tail about the Redveggiemon, " Gabumon said with a hint of demand.

"I whanna hear too!" Armadillomon said through a mouthful of cake.

"Ok. Well, Me and Frigimon had seen them beginning to gather on the coast of Server. No Idea why though. Anyway, they started to trample village after village and we followed them all the way, we couldn't do anything though. So when Joe came we tried to take them on. I even digivolved to Zudomon, but their were just to many, so we had to retreat."

"Is Frigimon ok?" Agumon asked. A hint of concern in his voice.

"He's fine. A little bruised up though." Gomamon rolled over to his back, he hadn't rested in awhile.

Tentomon saw his chance to speak, and was about to ask Agumon something when a new cart of food was rolled in. Several Digimon, Agumon included, assaulted it immediately. Tentomon sighed, he knew talking to Agumon was no good now, but there was always plan B… unfortunately Gomamon was fast asleep.

"Tentomon, Wormmon wants to talk to you," Patamon said.

"Izzy."

Izzy looked up from his laptop to see who had addressed him, "Hey Joe! I thought you had a big test tomorrow!"

"It can wait, I really wanted to see this game."

Izzy nodded, then he remembered something, "Hey Jo-"

"The pre-game, game is starting guys!" Davis shouted. "Man I wish I could at least play in that."

"Can it wait Izzy?" Joe asked.

"I guess," Izzy sighed.

…

(Locker Room)

Biyomon walked shyly through the Locker Room catching many double-takes. She just ignored them. Finally she saw the boy with the large bush of brown hair on his head.

"Tai?"

"Hey their Biyomon!" Tai said in a happy tone.

"Hi, um listen, Sora just wanted me to tell you that she has a date with Matt so she won't be able to come," she said quietly, waiting for a response and preparing her next statement Sora told her to say.

Tai's mood shifted poles, "She bailed on me!" He was beyond angry.

Then, Tai's coach called all of them over to have a chat.

"No, wait!" Biyomon said, wanting to calm Tai down. But Tai didn't care to hear what the bird had to say. He pushed her away and walked over to his coach.

…

The shine from the cameras and the stadium lights lit up the night sky, the roar of the crowed filled the air. The players on both sides were ready, all but one. This was the big stage, this was the big moment, but one person didn't care.

Tai was in a trance, he felt bitter, heartbroken, betrayed, unwanted, depressed, and angry. He didn't care anymore, nothing mattered anymore. Screw soccer.

"You ready Tai?" Ken said standing beside him in the center circle, his foot on the ball, waiting for the ref's whistle. What he saw in Tai's eyes both confused and disturbed him, their was nothing but emptiness. Taijust looked right through him. Ken shook it of however. 'This must be his game face.' Ken thought to himself.

The Whistle blew, Ken rolled the ball to Tai.

It hit his foot. Tai didn't move at first. 'Am I suppose to do something with this…oh, yeah, right.' Tai kicked the ball back to the center mid. He ran up field automatically, muscle memory was thinking for him now because his brain was unfocused and the conscience side was no longer functioning.

Ten minutes into the game… "Tai what the hell is wrong with you!" One of his teammates asked accusingly. "Can you even trap a ball? Why are you here?" said another.

Ken walked over to Tai, "Tai what's wrong? Why can't you play? It's like you've never step onto a soccer field before," he said more kindly then the others. Tai didn't answer any of them.

"Are you sick or something? Listen, Coach is about to pull y-"

"I'll pull myself," Tai said, not caring.

Ken watched, shocked, as he walked of the field. He ignored his coach, the refs, and the murmurs of the crowed. He gathered his things and exited the stadium.

…

(The VIP box)

"I don't get it dear, what's wrong with him?" Mrs. Kamiya said in tears as her husband tried to console her.

"Agumon do you know what's wrong?" Kari asked the dinosaur. Agumonslowly shook his head.

The Kamiya's decided to go home assuming that's where Tai would be. Davis was unusually quiet. He was looking forward to seeing his idol at his best.

"Agumon, wait, I need to talk to you!" Izzy started.

"Not now Izzy!" Agumon said following Gatomon out the door.

"I don't understand," said Cody.

"Tentomonfollow me!" Izzy said, running out the door about five minutes later.

…

Tai had run home crying… something he rarely did. The last time he could remember crying so hard was when Kari got sick in the Digital World when they were fighting Machinedramon.

He was now standing on the shore of the Dark Ocean once again. He didn't care anymore, nothing mattered. But if their was the slightest chance of winning Soar he would take it, he would do anything. The only other alternative he could think of was taking his life.

He sat down on the sand his eyes red and puffy. A tall figure walked up behind him.

"So, your back."

Tai quickly stood up and turned around… Daemon.

"Y-You, said you could h-help me." Tai stammered.

"I did. I can help you create a… better situation so you can have your Sora."

"How?"

"First, hear me out. My Partner Dagomon, lord of the Dark Ocean, needs something… temporarily." He didn't speak again so Tai asked.

"What?"

"He requires your sister Kari."

"No," Tai yelled, "he can't have her!"

"Temper. Well he only needs her for a little bit. Then she will be returned to your friends."

"N-no." Was this the price he must pay for Sora?

"Your choice, but perhaps I can convince you other wise." Daemon waved his hand and a small cloud formed next to him. In the cloud Tai saw his sister Kari calling his name as she walked into their apartment. His parents, Agumon, and Gatomon in front of her. But behind her was a barley visible Phantomon.

Tai thought for a minute, "You wouldn't, you need her."

"Dagomon needs her, and, I might," Daemon said shrugging. Tai said nothing. Daemon smiled beneath his robes and changed the cloud.

The image made Tai cringe, it was Matt and Sora, sitting on opposite sides of a small table in some restaurant, in the middle of a passionate kiss. Tai couldn't take it and looked away.

"Cute right?" Daemon said in a way that someone could mistake for a line right in the middle of a light, pleasant, conversation.

"W-hat does h-he, *sniff* need her for?"

"I don't know, but he assured me she would be undamaged, not like I care, but I understand you might."

"So, I just h-have to bring her here?"

"That, and one other thing… you see, it appears I can't leave this world in this body. So I need to transfer my soul to yours."

"Wha?"

"You will still be in control I assure you. Also, you will gain some very… interesting abilities. But ever since the digidestined locked me in this world I just want to be anywhere but in here. As for your side of the bargain I will tell you how to win Sora's heart. Do we have a deal?"

"I… this… how can I trust you?"

Daemon expected some resistance, but he thought it would be easier. After all he was dieing for this girl wasn't he.

"I understand your uneasiness, but your running out of time… do you want to hear the conversation that took place between your friends? Sora and um, Matt?"

"What d-do you mean?" Tai said his heart began to race.

Daemon looked hesitant, "Well I'll show you it if I have to, but I'm not so sure you'll want to hear it. You see, they are thinking of taking their relationship further…"

Tai fell to the ground, he felt sick, he couldn't live like this. It felt like he was dieing. He had no choice but to believe Daemon.

"Ok," Tai said, it was barley over a whisper.

Daemon opened a rift in the world. "This will lead to your bed room, go and bring Kari to me, and Agumon can come to, yes bring him to, but no one else. Quickly, the rift can only be held open for so long."

Tai dragged himself up and went through the rift.

He was in his bedroom, he walked silently to the door and saw his parents in the kitchen. His dad was on the phone. Agumon was pacing back and forth. He walked to his sisters room.

Their she was, facing her computer with her D-two in hand. Gatomon was standing behind her. Tai wasn't thinking anymore, he was just acting. He picked up a lamp. Gatomon turned around and her eye's went wide with surprise to see who they were about to look for in the Digital World. She didn't have a chance to speak, her body hit the side of the bed with a thump and lay limp.

Kari heard this and turned, just as Tai threw the lamp on the ground. "T-" She was about to scream his name with joy, but he held his finger to his lips to hush her. She noticed he was crying.

"Tai it's ok, you just had an off game, we-" she was cut off as Tai hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Tai, it's going to be ok, I…" she noticed Gatomon by the her bed, hunched over in an awkward position."

"No it's not," Tai said through his sobs.

"No Tai it-"

"I'm so sorry Kari," he turned her around so her back was to his, she didn't know what to say.

Then he rapped an arm under her neck and squeezed. She when into a panic, 'What is he doing!' She struggled against him fighting for air, but it was pointless, she wasn't built for this sort of thing and he was so much stronger.

Before she passed out their eyes met. They both had tears flowing out. Her eyes asked him a silent question: 'why?'

She stopped struggling and went limp. Tai dragged her body to his room as fast as he could. Agumon heard the noise and came walking in.

"Tai? Where were you? What's wrong with Kari?"

"Agumon, just get in, were running out of time," Tai said referencing the rift.

"What happened? Where is Gatomon?"

"Agumon. _Get in_."

Agumon trusted Tai so he jumped through and Tai quickly followed, Kari limp in his arms.

**Well there it is. What do you think will happen? I ask myself that question every chap-ter. (Damn that wasn't suppose to come out) By the way I'm getting a new Apple Macbook pro tomorrow. Can you tell I'm in a good mood? Anyway keep reviewing! Me post another one tomorrow!**


	7. ReEnter The Dark Masters

Hey guys! Just so you know, this isn't an emo story, it won't get any darker then it already has. Now about the flashback in the middle... I know its been used over and over and its in like one out of every ten Taioras, but its, you know, classic I guess you could say. So read it. **Also I will be on a camping trip for the next week and a half, but I'll update as soon as I get back.** I will expect at _least_ one more review by then.

Re-enter The Dark Masters

"Anything yet Izzy?" Tentomon asked, hovering over his partners shoulder.

"No," Izzy frantically scanned the Digital World, one sector at a time, "I can't get a lock on his digivice either."

"Have you tried calling his home?"

"No. I guess I should though… but I just know this has something to do with Cherrymon!"

Tentomon when silent, though the rapid beating of his wings could still be heard.

"Well I scanned 90% of all the most likely locations he would be and that took half an hour. Guess I'll call him, maybe he is at his apartment after all."

Brrrrrrring!

"Hello?"

Izzy: Mrs. Kamiya? It's Izzy.

Mrs. Kamiya: Oh Izzy! Is Tai with you?

Izzy: No, I was calling to see if he was at home, but I'm guessing not.

Mrs. Kamiya: Do you think he could be in the Digital World?

Izzy: I checked, and I'm pretty sure he's not. Is Agumon their?

Mrs. Kamiya: Yes, do you want to talk to him?

Izzy: Please.

Mrs. Kamiya started walking to the hall way when her husband came running up to her.

"Kari is gone, so is Agumon, and… look," he held a limp Gatomon in his arms.

They stood their for a moment looking at each other. Then Mrs. Kamiya went running down the hall.

"Kari! Kari! Agumon! Kari!" She cried. She hear Izzy over the phone.

Mrs. Kamiya: Izzy, Kari and Agumon were here just a minute ago and now they're gone! And Gatomon looks passed out, or worse!

Izzy: What? Ok, now I now some things going on.

Mrs. Kamiya: Do you know what's happening? Should I call the police?

Izzy: I have a hunch, I'll put all of the digidestined on it. And yeah, you should call the police just in case.

Mrs. Kamiya: Ok, thanks Izzy. Please find them.

Izzy: I won't rest until their found Mrs. Kamiya, and could you call me when Gatomon wakes up?

Mrs. Kamiya: Sure, bye.

"What's going on Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't know… but were going to fined out. Call everyone."

…

(The Dark Ocean)

Tai carried Kari over to a waiting Daemon. Agumon followed hesitantly, his brain working frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

"Aw, good, both of them… not to much trouble I hope?"

"No," Tai answered flatly.

"Follow me," Daemon said and turned towards the water. He used an unseen force to open a pathway right in the vast sea itself. Tai and Agumon followed.

"Tai, tell me what's happening, why are we following Daemon?"

"Shut up Agumon."

"Tai unless you tell me right now, I'm not going anywhere!"

Tai turned to look at his friend, an angry demeanor on his face. Agumon held his gaze looking just as frustrated. Daemon stopped to watch them, 'maybe telling the child to bring his pet wasn't my most brilliant idea, after all he wasn't absolutely necessary, just a little bonus.'

"Agumon, I may have found a way to get Sora back."

"So, this, this is all about Sora… that's the reason why you've been a little strange these past few months, isn't it? That explains what Cherrymon meant, and why you played bad… all this time, I had a hunch…I should have said something." Agumon's tone softened, but he still looked worried."

Tai set Kari down gently and walked over to Agumon, "Agumon, the truth is, I'm in love with Sora."

"But what do you mean get her back? You never had her."

"I-I need to get her time back, from Matt, I can't live like this Agumon."

Agumon sat thinking, humans were just so confusing some times.

"And you think _he _can help you?" Agumon asked.

"I don't have a choice Agumon. Will you stay with me?"

Agumon looked at him in the eyes, "I hope you know what your doing…" He began to walk again. Tai picked Kari back up.

"Shell we?" said Daemon.

They continued walking until they came to a dungeon entrance. Inside was an alter with an odd black shadowy sphere was suspended in midair.

A Digimon Tai had never seen before was standing to the side of it. Skullsatamon on the other. The one Tai didn't recognize motioned to Tai, and then pointed to the alter.

Daemon spoke for him, "Dagomon wants you to put the girl underneath the orb of shadows."

Tai stood there for a moment, unsure if he should go through with this. But then images of Sora entered his head.

He was on a soccer field kicking the ball back to her.

She was stealing his ice cream when she thought he wasn't looking.

He was holding on to her hand, telling her he would let her fall into the dark network.

He was listening to her laugh on the phone talking about tennis.

She was kissing Matt on a bench.

That thought brought back one of his worst memories of all…

_Sora! Wait up!_

_Oh, Tai…mmm…_

_Something smells good!_

_Matt's busy getting ready. But I'll take those to him._

_Oh, no you won't! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!_

_Why, I resent that! I'm on a diet!_

_So, Sora? Are you going to the concert with Anyone?_

_Not that it matters… just wondering._

_No. I want to be available in case Matt's free afterwards…_

_Oh, I see, Matt huh?_

_Yeah…_

_It's okay._

…_You're not mad at me, Tai?_

_Of course not. Now get in there and say Hi to Matt for me._

_Thanks Tai._

_The least you could do is leave us the cookies!_

_Tell you what. I'll make some special ones for you._

_I'll be waiting. Thank._

_You know what Tai?_

_What?_

_You've really grown up!_

Tai could let something like that happen ever again, no matter what. He placed his sister under the orb and stepped back.

At first, nothing happened, but then a mysterious energy began to transfer from the Kari to the Orb. The process was brief.

Dagomon nodded to Daemon.

"As promised, you're sister will be returned," Daemon snapped his fingers and Kari's body flew from the chamber, through the sea corridor and back to the newly opened rift, which then closed.

"Now for your side of the bargain."

Tai tensed, he had been trying to think of ways out of this, and now was his last chance. Unfortunately he had less time then he thought. Daemon disappeared for a moment, then Tai felt coldness rush through his body, as if he would never be warm again. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Tai!" Agumon rushed over to him with concern.

Tai felt a presence inside him, almost like sharing his body with another mind, but beyond that he couldn't explain it. He began to feel sad, even more so then before, and angry. Then a voice spoke to him, it had no volume, but it was there all the same.

"I don't like this arrangement anymore then you do, but at least now I can leave this place. Perhaps one day I can have my own body back in both the Real and Digital Worlds. Would that be nice."

"Tai?" Agumon brought him back to the outside.

"I-I'm okay." Tai looked down at himself. He was shocked to be wearing all black robes.

Dagomon spoke with a deep voice, "Finally, I can achieve my goal, and how convenient we won't have to compete with Malomyotismon now that he's gone for good. Not that he would be any match for all four of them."

The orb became bigger until it seemed to cover the room in shadow. As it slowly faded four beings came into view.

MetalSeadramon

Puppetmon

Machinedramon

Piedmon

…

**The stage is set, the pieces are about to begin moving. Again I will be gone for a week and a half, but I'll update when I return. Until then.**


	8. Apocalymon Liuetenant'sShocking Reality

I'm BACK! Hey! I heard that groan. The trip was lame, thanks for asking. Anyway on with Taiora stuff.

Apocalymon Lieutenant's and Shocking Reality

(The restaurant)

"I hope your having a good time Sora," Matt asked nervously.

"I am Matt, really," Sora smiled.

Just then Matt's cell phone lit up.

"One sec." Matt read the text message to himself. Is facial expression went from happy to something Sora could only describe as disturbed.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"Izzy wants us to meet him at his apartment. All he says is Tai disappeared, so has Kari and Agumon, and Gatomon has been hurt."

"What?" Sora couldn't believe it.

"Wait… wasn't Tai's game, tonight?"

"…Yeah…." Sora replied in a whisper.

"Crap I forgot all about that," Matt said more to himself then Sora.

"Well we have to go now and see what's up," Sora said as she got up, putting on her coat.

"Right lets go."

As they drove down to Izzy's place Sora silently cursed, 'Why wasn't I there, I could have done something… I could have helped him. Oh who am I kidding I don't even no what happened. But still, I should have been there. My best friend… please be okay.'

…

Tai and Agumon stood there in disbelief. Hadn't they shut these four down for good? Of course Myotismon had come back, but does that mean… no it couldn't.

"My it's good to be back," Piedmon said happily.

"It sure is, now where are those digidestined?" Puppetmon said arrogantly.

"Yes, let us find them quickly so we can cause massive damage to them, no more messing around this time!" Metalseadramon bellowed loudly.

Machiendramon was silent and just stared at the other three, unnecessary communication wasn't relevant to his existence.

"Wait… isn't that one of them right their? Gosh it's been awhile, I can't remember," said Puppetmon.

"Hmm… you may be on to something my dear Puppetmon," said Piedmon

"That's the same Agumon!" Declared Metalseadramon. Machiendramon shifted slightly to get a better look.

"Metalseadramon is right," he said.

Agumon stepped in front of Tai, he would go down fighting.

Dagomon chose this moment to speak, "Dark ones, Daemon cut a deal with him, he is on our side now."

Piedmon turned to him, "Dagomon nice to see you, thanks for keeping our copies safe and hidden. Daemon you say… he's running about these days? Our Master must have been slain. Tell me, is it true?"

"Yes Apocalymon was defeated, but Daemon says he may have a way to bring him back."

Phantomon, SkullSatamon, ladydevimon, and a few others appeared from the gloom.

The Dark Masters and Dagomon continued to talk. Tai decided it was time to talk to Daemon.

'Tell me Daemon, how do I get Sora?' Tai asked trying to sound demanding but he was feeling helpless right now.

'All in do time my dear boy.'

'No tell me now!'

'Well the basics would be to… _separate_her, from that blonde friend of yours.'

Tai didn't know what to say to that, that sounded good, but how would he do it. 'I could ask the Dark Masters for help- no that isn't the answer- they are my enemies.' But a voice in his head, that wasn't Daemon's, contradicted him. 'You could ask them, after all they are your friends now.' 'True,' Tai replied to what appeared to be himself.

All this time Agumon had been trying to talk to Tai, to ask him what he should do.

…

"Okay so, this is what we know." Izzy addressed the group of digidestined and digimon in front of him.

"A few days ago, I saw Tai and Agumon talking to Cherrymon."

"Cherrymon?" Matt asked hesitantly. Gabumon narrowed his eyes. A few of the older digidestined looked at him.

"Who is Cherrymon?" Davis asked sincerely.

Izzy looked like he was about to reply when Hawkmon spoke first.

"Cherrymon is an evil digimon that was rumored to once be in league with one of the Dark Masters."

"You mean the same Dark Masters you guys told us about?" Yolei asked.

"The same," Izzy answered. "Now we witnessed Wargreymon attack and destroy Cherrymon. This was when Joe and Gomamon were in the Digital World. So now, Tai plays a horrible game for god knows why, Kari and Agumon disappear too, and Gatomon appears to have been attacked.

"Tai played bad?" Sora gasped.

"Horrible," said Davis.

"Yeah and we ended up losing 1-0 after he left, right in the middle of the game too," Ken added.

"Biyo, did you tell Tai what I wanted you to?"

"Not all of it, he didn't give me a chance, he just stormed off." Biyomon relpied to Sora.

"Tell him what," Matt asked.

"Nothing," Sora said. 'Did he play bad because I wasn't their, or does this have to do with cherrymon?' she asked herself.

Matt looked at her curiously and then back to Izzy.

"Well anyway, so Cherrymon gets killed and now all this, do any of you have any idea what's going on?"

"How come this is the first were hearing of it Izzy?" Cody asked.

"Well I would have said something but the whole Redveggiemon thing demanded my attention at the time. In fact, I'm beginning to think that was nothing more then a distraction, fabricated by someone on purpose."

Then the phone rang, Izzy put it on speaker.

Mrs. Kamiya: Izzy?

Izzy: I'm here, and all the digidestined are too, I have told them what happened, your on speaker by the way.

Mrs. Kamiya: Ok, well, Gatomon has woken up, and you said call back so-

Izzy: Can she talk?

Mrs. Kamiya: Yes here she is.

She handed the phone to Gatomon.

Gatomon: Hi.

Patamon: Gatomon! You 'k?

Gatomon: I've been through worse.

Izzy: Gatomon tell us what happened.

Gatomon: Well me and Kari were going to go to the Digital World to look for Tai, I was standing behind Kari. I-I turned, and there was Tai, right behind me. The next thing I remember was waking up on the couch.

Sora: Gatomon this is Soar. Do you know what happened to Tai and Kari?

Gatomon: Why what happened to them? There here aren't they? Are they with you?

Izzy: No Gatomon we don't know where they are, are you sure you don't know were they are?

Gatomon: Sorry, the last thing I remember is waking up with a headache.

Kari slowly came to on the floor of Tai's room, she slowly got to her feet. She tried to remember all that happened. Then it all came flooding back to her. Tai crying, Kari comforting him, Gatomon on the floor… Tai choking her.

She walked from the room down the hall. Her throat hurt more then it had that time she got a bad fever out side playing soccer with Tai. She saw Gatomon on the couch talking on the phone and her mom watching her. Gatomon noticed Kari and yelped. Her mom turned around, noticing Gatomon's stare.

"Kari! Baby where were you?" Her mother asked her. Kari fell into her arms and began to cry, her throat hurt as she spoke.

"Mommy, *sniff* Tai, h-he, he tried, *sniff* t-to, *crock* kill me."

"What, Kari what are you saying?"

"H-he, *crock*, chocked me."

Izzy: Gatomon is that Kari? let us talk to her!

Gatomon: I don't think this is the best time.

Izzy: Put us on speaker, it's the button on the bottom, please we need to know what happened.

She pressed the button with a claw.

"Kari, what happened? Where's Tai? Where's Agumon? Please it's important!"

"He *crock* my brother chocked me."

There was a collective gasp from the other side of the line.

"Kari tell us everything you know."

"I, me and Gatomon, we were going to look for him. He came into my room. He was crying. He hugged me, said he was sorry. I thought he was talking about the game, I said it would be ok. He told me it wouldn't be ok, and then, then he-" she bloke down crying once again.

**The fights are about to start so be sure to check back because another update is headed to a computer near you... tomorrow, if you didn't catch that. Has Tai really gone bad? Oh no I was asking you...I thought you would know, your the one reading the story right? REVIEW please? :)**


	9. Shock and Awe

What is sideways bres and bredets? This might be my best chapter yet, but I'll let you be the judges. Anyway here is the next chapitoorrrrru… by the way I've decided to share my poll results with you all in my some of my story/chapter intros. As far as I know, there is no other poll like it in all of fanfiction. Anyway its, um… damn what is it, hang on…..it's 17 Taiora to 3 Sorato. Yeah, bet Toei is feelin pretty dumb right about now. Sorry about the babble, on with the story. (by the way were their a lot of typos in my last chapter because I didn't bother to edit it, if so please inform me)** Also I want to give a shout out to ZariDenim for her continued support. (… I assume you're a girl? If not please forgive me)**

(Armageddemon is the "super I guess you could say" form of Dioboramon, just in case you don't know/remember. There are a few others you may not recognize but you should. **Also make sure to read bottom for mandatory update requirements.**)

Shock and Awe

A few days had passed since the incident. Kari and Gatomon had fully recovered, but thing were by no means well. The Digidestined had been shaken. They had no chose but to believe what Kari had said, but they still had no idea where Tai and Agumon were or what they were up to.

The Digidestined were on full alert, and never alone. They would often spend the night in each others apartments and look out for each other, particularly Kari.

The cute little brunet had become strangely quite and skittish, always checking her six o'clock. She hadn't yet come to terms with what had happened, none of them had. She had to cry herself to sleep at night and would often ask to sleep in her parents room. The usually bright light in her eyes had faded slightly.

Gatomon was not quite as traumatized by the event, but she to was a little on edge.

"Kari? I got you some ice cream," TK said in a hopeful voice, wanting her to cheer up. He hated the fact that she was like this. He didn't want to believe what happened, but he wasn't about to bring it up. After all, after Izzy had tried to get Kari to talk again she cried. None of them would speak about it with her in the room.

He sat down on the bench, holding the ice cream in front of her.

She looked at the ice cream, then at TK, and smiled a little. She wordlessly took the ice cream from him.

"Strawberry is one of your favorites right?"

She nodded.

TK put a friendly arm around her, causing her to jump and drop her ice cream on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kari, I forgot. Here, I'll go get you another one." He rushed of to get another one.

Kari felt bad that she had caused him to feel bad and embarrassed, she wanted to say she forgave him, but he left to soon.

Up in the tree the angles of light and hope looked over their partners.

"So, Gatomon?" Patamon started.

"Yeah?"

"Did Agumon say anything to you?"

"I told you before Patamon, he just said he was going to wait in the house for Tai if he showed up." She saw a bird on a lower branch and went after it.

"K," Patamon said to himself, sadness evident in his voice.

…

Sora sat on her living room couch with her laptop in front of her. She was worried sick about Tai, she had spent the past few days thinking only about him, and the things she wanted to tell him. Would she ever have another chance? Even if she did would she take the cowards way out… again?

Matt had come over an hour ago to check up on her, that and all the Digidestined were trying to watch each others backs anyway. He had band rehearsal though so he left just as quick as he had come.

Sora's laptop made a sound. Perhaps Mimi had finally answered. Yep.

_Mimi_

_Re: Tai's gone missing_

_Sora! OMG, sorry I wasn't able to get back soon enough. This is horrible, and _

_You say Kari said he made her pass out. And Agumon to, this is so bad. I'm suppose to be flying back to Japan next month. Maybe I can convince my parents __To let us fly in sooner. Listen I know you said you once had feelings for Tai, heck I remember that's all you would talk about, Tai this and Tai that. Well, I, remember that thing you said after we beat Armageddemon, I know you said you meant nothing by it and you love Matt, but, well listen you know who to call if you want to talk. Say high to everyone for me, and find those two!_

_Hugs and Kisses, Mimi_

_P.S. Palmon says hi to you and Biyomon_

Sora sighed and closed her laptop.

Biyomon came walking up to her, "Sora are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine," it came out as a flat lie.

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Well of course I do he's my best friend," Sora said in a defensive manner, as if her pink friend had accused her of something.

Biyomon just stared at her best friend, as if trying to communicate with her mentally.

"I miss them too," she said finally.

…

Davis and Ken sat on the couch watching TV in the Motomiya apartment, both of them drinking soda. Wormmon and Veemon sat on the floor playing checkers.

"That wasn't a fair move!" Veemon complained loudly.

"It was perfectly fair Veemon, your just bad at this game."

"Your cheating!"

"No I'm not, and its not my fault you don't read the instructions."

"Guys can you keep it down? Me and Davis are trying to hear the news," Ken said.

_And in other news Japan youth soccer star and as was described in an interview leader of the Digidestined, Taichi Kamiya has been missing for the past three days. He was last seen storming off the pitch of the Japanese North South Cup, after what the North couch described as a bizarre performance from the young athlete. Hours later, his father Susumu Kamiya, notified authorities that he and his wife didn't know where he or his sister Hikari were. But get this, an hour later he called again notifying police that they had found their daughter in her bedroom, and that she was just under the bed where they couldn't see her. Taichi has yet to be found and police are still looking. Now some sources tell us that Taichi's Digimon partner named Agumon, has also gone missing, but this has yet to be confirmed…_

"Man, I still don't believe Tai would hurt this sister, he loves her to much, those to always seemed so close, and even _I_ can see that so you know it's true," Davis commented.

"I'd like to think so to Davis. But, people can sometimes… lose their way, like I did. Plus why would Kari Lie?" Ken replied.

"Yeah, but still, maybe she just dreamt it or something."

"Then how do you explain Gatomon?"

"I know, I know. I just don't get it though, Izzy has scanned practically the whole Digital World, and we still haven't found them."

"Who says they are in the Digital World?"

"Arrrrggh! Well they have to be somewhere!"

_The Sacumo stock has been going threw a sharp spike-_

_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an Odaiba News 2 special report._

_Ex-excuse the interruption, but um, we have some breaking news in the harbor. About a minute ago, this giant monster began ripping apart the Notoma Bridge. We have no idea what it is or where it came from, but as far as we can say, it may be a Digimon. Um, from the helicopter's camera we can see people jumping off the bridge, cars, backing up to get out of the way… We will stay with this- ccchhhhhhhh-story, we, have seemed to have just lost contact with the helicopter, we, um…_

Izzy was flying on Megakabuterimon's back over the bridge, while he spoke with someone over the phone.

"No this is not a joke Matt! What part of 'a Metalseadramon is attacking the harbor' don't you understand! Well just get here!"

BAM!

Izzy jumped and then looked to his right. The Sacumo Tower's top half was just completely blown away.

"This is bad," Megakabuterimon stated matter-of-factly.

"You think?"

…

"Seraphimon, shell we teach this villain why it's not okay to go blowing up buildings?"

"I concur Magnadramon. He must go down."

"On the contrary, it is you who will be terminated," Machinedramon said in his disinterested voice.

As he fled, a column of Tankmon prevented the two angels from pursuing their target of chose.

…

PAILDRAMON MEGA-DIGIVOLE TO… IMPERIALDRAMON!

"Positron Laser!"

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon threw up a force field. The laser bounced off.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, I would give that a 0," Piedmon sneered at his adversary.

Puppetmon saw his chance, and jumping on Imperialdramon's back, preformed a 'Puppet Pummel' attack directly into Imperialdramon's cannon. He flew back in tremendous pain and agony.

"I'd give that a 7," said Piedmon.

"Oh come on, that was at least an 8," Puppetmon laughed.

…

DIGIMON… GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLE TO… METALGARURUMON!

"Giga Missile!"

"River Of Power!" The missile was incinerated.

"Not exactly designed to fight me now were we," Metalseadramon said with insult.

"Don't back down Metalgarurumon! Show him what your made of!" Matt said with encouragement.

"Metal Wolf Snout!" Mini lasers shot at Metalseadramon, and he retaliated by swinging his tail at Metalgarurumon.

…

"Yes Yolei, just get Joe and Cody here quick!" Sora said to Yolei over her cell phone. She had to go help Matt out at the Bridge. Garudamon was almost there.

Sad eyes looked from the sky at the seen taking place before him. He didn't know what to think anymore, all he knew was that he loved Tai. 'Now I now what Metalgarurumon felt like… this sucks. Is that Garudamon? Well here goes, forgive me.'

Sora ran over to were Biyomon's near motionless body now lay. They were almost at the bridge, when just a minute ago a Blackwargreymon had slammed her Garudamon self into the side of a building.

"Sora *cough* what happened? *cough* What hit me?"

"Don't worry about it now Biyo, everything will be okay," she said in her motherly voice.

…

'See how they run in fear? I'm guessing you like your new power.' Daemon said to Tai.

Tai was sending telekinetic energy shockwaves into the ground just by barely raising his finger. People in the streets ran from him in terror.

He wasn't quite sure about himself right now. All he could think of was Sora. How he needed her, how he wanted her, how he would have her.

…

(Ten Minutes Later)

The Digidestined fought the Dark Masters to the center of the Bridge. Oddly enough the Dark Masters seemed to be going that way anyway.

Now both sides had halted in the middle of the wide bridge. The Battle lines finally resting into place. The Bridge itself was just barley keeping itself together.

All of the Digidestined and their Digimon (most of them in their most powerful form available) were facing the four Dark Masters. Interestingly enough a Blackwargreymon stood with them, and stranger still, a being no bigger then a young man wearing all black robes, and a hood covering most of his face stood with them.

"Well Digidoops it has not been a pleasure. We thoroughly enjoyed or stay, but perhaps we have over stayed or welcome, so we will just be going back to our world. We just, you know, had to do some damage to yours first." said Piedmon.

"Look, I don't know how you guys came back but we will defeat you all again!" TK retorted.

"What he said," Davis added, "I've heard about you guys before but, why are their, uh, six of you.

"Ha-ha! Well we've just added some new recruits is all." Puppetmon boasted.

"Listen, I just know you guys are behind it, so where is Tai!" Demanded Sora from behind Matt's shoulder.

Tai looked at her clinging to Matt's arm with lust in his eyes and anger boiling inside him. He would kill Matt if that's what it took. When the time was right. He would take her.

"Who's Tai?" Puppetmon asked.

"Sora is right, what did you do!" Joe said taking a step forward.

"Well really, not everything is are fault you know, it's not our fault you can't keep track of your friends. Now we must go." Piedmon said. He and the other five flew towards a portal that took them into the Digital World.

**That was Bad Ass if it's not to bold to say. But tell me what you think, I need at least, lets see, four reviews and then I'll update. More plot twists to come. Peace! .**


	10. Recovery and Reflection

Hey guys sorry it took a while, but you know. Anyway whats new... oh, Russia is having some nasty wildfires and they canceled grain exports for a year and Putin has been doing some fire fighting himself. Uhm, let me see, oh, The US Federal Reserve has its head up its ass as usual. Manchester United is still awesome. And oh yeah Obama is still prestident... not a fan... unlike the rest of the world seems to be. Ok well I know I'm boaring you with my jibber jabber so heres the next chapter, enjoy!

Recovery and Reflection

_It was 2 pm yesterday that a group of un known monsters seemed to have enticed a fight with what some claim to be the Digidestined, by attacking central Odaiba. What their motivation was is not clear. More than 5,000 are feared dead with more then 3,000 in the Sacumo building alone, and some are still trapped in the rubble. Odaiba citizens and people of the surrounding area are furious about the lack of military response to the attack. However, the Imperial Air Force claims it scrambled 11 fighter jets to Odaiba as soon as they got wind of the attack, but by the time they got their, the attack had subsided and the invaders were no where to be seen. Today, army helicopter are patrolling the skies and trucks have been called in to help deliver aid to the victims and their families. Additionally a US warship by the name of USS Jefferson, is patrolling the Odaiba harbor, upsetting some citizens because it reminds them of the US military garrisons still present in Japan. But some are saying they don't mind the US destroyer in the harbor as a precautionary measure should another attack occur. In related news Taichi Kamiya is still missing and it is unclear if his disappearance and the attack are linked. Some local citizens are demanding answers from the Digidestined. And we go now to…_

Cody turned off the TV and walked towards his window. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen yesterday, and the news wasn't helping him forget. All the destruction, all the pain, all the loss. He remembered one family that had been spared their grief thanks to Ankylomon.

He was with Armadillomon, running to help. When a peace of debris came flying threw the air to a small child. His mother screamed in fear, but just in the nick of time Ankylomon was there to shield the child. The mother quickly picked him up, thanked them, and ran away.

This was the one happy moment he could think of during that crisis, so he thought about it as much as possible.

The Dark Masters… that title suited them well. Cody now understood just what the older kids along with Kari and TK had faced in the Digital World several years ago.

His thoughts were interrupted when his grandfather walked into the room.

"Cody."

"Hmm, yes grandpa?"

"Here, have some prune juice and listen to this story."

Cody took the juice out of politeness and sat back down on the couch.

"Many years ago, when your father was just six years of age, he was playing outside near the street. A little girl, who could have been no more than three began to waddle into the street just as a car was coming. Your father saw this and risked his life to save her, the car barely missed them thanks in part from a quick reaction from the driver. I saw the whole thing. My point is your father saved someone just as you and Armadillomon saved that child the other day. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Grandpa, I needed that."

"No problem." He turned and walked out of the room just as Armadillomon was walking in. Cody just stared at the blank TV as the 'tank' sat in front of him, looking at him solemnly.

"You know what Cody?"

"What."

"Were going to beat those Dark Masters and give the people of your world justice, just you wait and see."

…

Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Ken, Minomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Davis, and Demiveemon were all walking to school. Not to go to the Digital World mind you, Izzy's surveillance system had shut down all of a sudden while they fended off the Dark Masters, so they had no intentions of rushing in blind without a plan. They were just going to a place where they could talk and hopefully get away from people wanting to ask questions, it was Sunday after all. Cody would be with them, but he was to upset and just wanted to stay home.

Patamon sat on TK's hat, a gloomy look on his face. Gatomon looked up at him, wanting more then anything to cheer him up, but a kid came running up to the group and quickly drew all their attention.

"Hey you all, you're the Digidestined right? Well I know you are! So do you mind telling me what the hell yesterday was all about. I though you guys were suppose to fight them in their world so they didn't come to our!

"Hey calm down buddy, we had no idea that was coming!" Davis retorted.

"No idea? No idea! Well now, thanks to you my little sisters in the hospital and my family is worried sick about her!"

"That wasn't are fault so back off," Ken exclaimed softly, but with a stern edge to his voice.

The kid, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation stormed away.

Once in the school the chosen and the Digimon sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria. A heated conversation soon developed.

"…I just don't understand how they came back, I thought you said you destroyed them," Yolei said.

"We did … I don't know… I told you before- Davis it's TK not TB."

"… Well I don't here any genius answers from you," Davis said.

"Both of you are not helping… I understand that but relax," Ken added.

"No, Myotismon never mentioned…" Gatomon said.

"Kari, what do you think?" TK asked her.

"I don't know," was the quiet response he got from her.

A girl walking down the hall noticed Ken and ran over to him squealing.

"Oh my god your Ken Ichijouji! I've been wanting to meet you like forever!" the girl said in a high pinched voice.

"Yeah that's me, but where kinda in the middle of-"

"Is this your Digimon?" she said looking at Minomon.

She picked him up and looked at him closely, making Minomon uneasy, and he tried squirming to get away from the girls grasp.

"Yes his name is Minomon and-"

"And I'm Demiveemon!" Demiveemon said running across the table with his arms held wide, wanting to get some free attention.

"Well aren't you adorable," she said picking him up too.

"Please to meet your acquaintance," He said proudly and then turned to Davis and said, "She thinks I'm cute!" Davis just rolled his eyes.

The girl then turned her attention back to Ken, putting the to in-trainees back down, much to the dismay of Demiveemon.

"Would you like to go out with me some time, just to, you know, hang out?"

"I-" Ken started to say but Yolei cut in.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but were kind of in the middle of an important meeting right now so get lost!" her voice was an angry one, perhaps a little to angry.

Everyone around the table looked at her with surprise. The girl just handed Ken her phone number on a piece of paper, and shot Yolei a glance before leaving.

"Yolei, I think that may have been a bit to much," Hawkmon said to her, cocking his head to the side curiously.

…

(The Digital World)

The Great, as some would say, Tai Kamiya, sat under a tree while drinking soda he had stolen during the assault on Odaiba. He finished the beverage, and, flatting it with his mind, tossed it over his head carelessly. It hit Blackwargreymon on his chest armor.

He then stood and began to pace around aimlessly. Sora was the only thing on his mind, he was slowly going insane. Even when Daemon had revealed to him that the Dark Masters were planning to lock the Harmonious Ones away once again, he didn't care. The four Sovereigns meant nothing to him. The same Sovereigns that he and the other originals had freed with the power of their crests.

He was no longer realizing it, Daemon was darkening his soul. He had noticed it once, in the beginning, but chose to ignore it, and now he hardly remembered his old self.

'What exactly do you want to gain from this Daemon?'

'Well my boy, right now I just want to find a way out of your body.'

'Yes I know that idiot, I meant after you get out.'

'All in do time my boy, all in do time.'

Tai was going to question further but a Devidramon flew down near him.

"Lord Kamiya, Lord Puppetmon would like to see you."

"Tell him I'll be there soon," Tai said.

Blackwargreymon got a nervous look on his face. He knew what was about to happen.

"Tai are you sure this is worth having a chance with Sora, I mean you know-"

"Damn it Blackwargreymon! If I want your stupid opinion on something, I'll ask for it! God, just leave me alone!"

Blackwargreymon felt his temper rising. Tai was getting way to aggressive, and irrational.

Tai ran a hand through his now short hair, he had cut it, he didn't know why but it fit his new demeanor. The bearer of the crest of courage was slipping away.

…

(Izzy's room)

"Have you guys ever considered the possibility that that thing in black robes _was _Tai?" Izzy said to Matt, Sora, Biyomon, and Gabumon.

The four of them looked at each other.

"I've considered it," Matt said, "And then I threw it out the window because I knew it couldn't be true."

"I- I have thought of it," Sora said, looking down at her tennis uniform.

"I know, it sounds crazy but, it was Tai's height, and a Blackwargerymon was there with them," Izzy said.

"Key word being black Izzy, I'm sure Tai and Agumon are somewhere locked up in a dungeon." Biyomon pointed out.

"I want to agree Biyomon, but…" Gabumon didn't finish his sentence.

"Guys we have to face facts here. I saw Tai and Agumon talking to Cherrymon, Tai attacked Kari and Gatomon, and I checked with Gennai, he says there are no longer any Blackwargeymon in existence."

They were all silent. Tentomon adjusted his wings for a bit, making a sound.

"I've been thinking about this ever since the attack, and well, you know, Tai use to like Sora, and well…"

Matt smiled a little, but then he turned serious again, "Izzy, Tai is over her, he is perfectly fine with it, I've even talked with him about it, he is totally cool with it, he just wants to be friends with her." Matt shook his head at Izzy, he new what he was thinking.

"Do you know that for sure Matt?" Izzy said coldly.

Again silent's.

'Could it be true,' Matt thought to himself, 'Does he still have feelings for her? He was so into her when we were young but he's moved on right? But what if he does, does he hate me?'

"Any way, um, Gennai has also informed me that a large group of evil Digimon are massing for an attack on a temple somewhere on the continent of Modem so we need to form a plan. We will find out the truth."

"I don't believe you Izzy! Your crazy! Tai would never do something like this! He would never work with them!" Sora ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

"Sora wait!" Matt said running after her.

**More action is coming I promise, and yes the Romance will get here eventually, just be patient. Keep in mind I consider this an epic so there is going to be a lot of chapters. More Digimon types will get involved to. Review Please, let me know whats on your mind about this story.**


	11. The Sad Truth

Guess what Guys! I've figure out the story line for the next four chapters! This is the first time I've had this much foresight! *crickets chirping* … No really! … Ok I know you don't believe me, but its true. Speaking of truths, here is the next chapter.

The sad Truth

"I've been talking to Gennai about this Joe," said Izzy.

All of the Digidestined and their partners had gathered at the school and were preparing to go to the Digital World.

"So let me get this straight," Joe began, "The Dark Masters, according to Gennai, are going after the Harmonious ones again. So that way there is no one to oppose them. There is Zhuqiaomon in the south, Ebonwumon in the North, Azulongmon in the east-"

"The one we met," Davis unnecessarily added. Yolei elbowed him in the stomach.

"Seriously? Does your mouth have an off switch Davis?" she said, annoyed.

"And Baihumon, in the west," Gomamon finished.

"So, we have to stop them then, there is no other option," Matt said. He had had to drag Sora to this meeting.

"I agree with Matt," TK said.

"Me to," said Cody.

"ME THREE!" Patamon said with _way_ to much enthusiasm. He had said it with his eyes closed and when he opened them, everyone was staring at him. Either with smirks or confused looked. Patamon blushed and crawled under TK's hat to hide.

"Ooookay," Gomamon said. Normally Gatomon would deliver the smart remarks but usually let it go when it came to Patamon.

"Um…"

Everyone turned to look at Kari.

"What, What if we run into, into, Tai?"

They had discussed this as a group a few minutes ago, and had come to the conclusion that one, Tai and Agumon were still alive, and two, they may be in league with the enemy.

"Well, I guess we will have to use none lethal force to restrain him," Izzy said looking at Kari with a hopeful smile.

"He will probably have Agumon and God knows what else protecting him, that's is, if we do run into him." Ken said.

"I'll deal with Agumon," Gabumon said, "I know his tricks."

"Right then, lets go!" Veemon said while lifting Wormmon over his head and charged the computer. They had gotten some food it them, and were ready for action again.

"Yeah! Come on everybody, lets go kick some butt!" Davis lifted his Digivice and the port opened. Flash! Flash! Flash! And then they were all gone.

…

What sounded like thunder could be heard in the distance. Bright lights accompanied them just over the peek of a nearby hill.

"Where are we?" Sara asked Izzy.

"Some where in the Digital Worlds south sector! Everyone follow me!"

They all climbed the hill. At the top they witnessed something they wouldn't soon forget. A vast valley was in front of them. At it's center was a large temple. It was burning, with a vast army of digimon surrounding it.

"That must be the home of Zhuqiamon," said Biyomon, "only, I had always imaging it as being beautiful, not… this."

"Well I don't know about all of you pusey-cats, but I say we get down to business," Gatomon said.

DIGIMON!

GABUMON…WARP-DIGIVOLE TO… METALGARURUMON!

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… BIRDRAMON, BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARUDAMON!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KABUTERIMON, KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGAKABUTERIMON!

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… IKKAKUMON, IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ZUDOMON!

PATAMON… WARP-DIGIVLOVE TO… SERAPHIMON!

GATOMON… WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… MAGNADRAMON!

DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!

VEEMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO… RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!

HAWKMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO… HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!

ARMADILLOMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO… DIGMON, THE DRILL OF POWER!

WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO… STINGMON!

They charged forward, a tremendous force indeed. But could it be enough to defeat the armies of the Dark Masters?

Three Tankmon were shelling the temple. Raidramon reached them first.

"Hit them hard Raidramon!" Davis called.

Thunder Blast!

The Tankmon all shut down, one of them blew up and was forced to reconfigure.

Megakabuterimon, Stingmon, and Magnadramon flew over a horde of Vilemon with their partners on their backs.

Horn Buster!

A group of Vilemon was incinerated.

"Nice job Megakabuterimon!" said Izzy. His celebration was short lived however as Skullsatamon appeared out of no where.

Bone Basher!

Megakabuterimon fell to the ground with a thud. Skullsatamon disappeared.

"We need to go help them!" Stingmon declared, and dove down.

Kari clung tighter to Magnadramon.

"Don't worry Kari, nothing can hurt you while I'm here… your brother included."

Tempest Wing!

Vulcan Hammer!

Halsemon and Zudomon furiously held of their opponents.

Gold Rush!

The drills passed right through Phantomon.

"Oh, was that it?" Phantomon Taunted. "Well it's nothing compared to my, Shadow Scythe!"

Digmon was hit hard and de-digivolved back into Armadillomon.

"I'm sorry Cody, I tried," he said.

"It's ok buddy, you did your best." Phantomon was standing over Cody the whole time and was casually measuring the distance between his scythe and Cody's head. Cody looked up and gasped.

"Now hold still, this will be nearly painless as long as you don't move," Phantomon held back his scythe ready to deliverer the killing blow.

"Oh no you don't!"

Phantomon looked up, "Oh it's just a dragon, a large dragon mind you, a large angry dragon!"

Fire Tornado!

Phantomon burst into flames.

"Give them heaven Seraphimon!" TK yelled.

Hallowed Ascension!

The Vilemon screamed in terror.

Giga Cannon!

Seraphimon turned just in time to see the attack and blocked it.

"You will not escape this time Machinedramon!"

Hallowed Knuckle!

But the attack missed and flew harmlessly to the sky.

Machinedramon continued to the temple.

Matt was riding on Metalgarurumon's back, Sora on Garudamon's.

Both digimon rained death from above on their adversaries.

Metal Wolf Claw!

Wing Blade!

"Wait, Matt, isn't that…?"

Terra Destroyer!

…

(Inside the Temple)

"Master they are here!"

"Thank you Candlemon now go!"

But it was to late, all four Dark masters came bursting through the door.

Flame bomber!

Trump Sword!

The candle digimon was no more.

"So you have returned?"

"Surprised Zhuqiaomon?" Metalseadramon said.

"Not really, just mad that those Digidestined don't ever seem to finish you," Zhuqiaomon said angrily.

"That's right, Piedmon said, "You never did like humans. Now…"

Trump Sword!

River of Power!

Puppet Pummel!

Catastrophe!

…

MetalGarurumon hit the ground, but on his feet… sort of.

Garudamon flew down to his side, not about to face a mega alone.

"Come on MetalGarurumon get back up there quick." Matt said.

But to his surprise the Blackwargreymon came to him.

"Where do you think your going?" It asked.

Kari saw the whole thing.

"Magnadramon, over there."

They flew down to face the Blackwargreymon.

All six of them now faced the lone mega.

"Are you the same Blackwargreymon from before, the one that threw himself into the Highton View Terrace Portal to seal it?" Matt asked boldly.

Nothing.

"Answer me!" He shouted, this time more demanding.

"Matt you disappoint me, don't you recognize your friends?" Came a familiar voice from behind them.

They all turned slowly. From out of the smoke and debris came a figure in all black robes, his face covered in a hood.

They were no more then ten feet apart this time.

'Perfect, I can kill both Matt and MetalGarurumon right here, they won't see it coming. Blackwargreymon can take the other two digimon from behind. And then nothing but a few steps separates me from my love.'

Sora looked the figure over closely. His voice had sounded just like Tai's and his hands were showing. A sudden chill came over her spine. Those were Tai's hands, she new them better then anyone else. The only hands she new better now, were Matt's.

"Tai?" Sora asked, though she already new the answer.

The figure slowly pulled back his hood. Their in front of them stood Tai Kamiya.

**Then he killed them all and raped Sora, the end! Yeah! (I joke of course.)**** Well I'm going to end this chapter as a cliff hanger. Man I love doing the digivolving thing, also I'm a huge Phantomon fan, so I'm sad I had to kill him. Me update soon. :) Review please. Until next time. Peace! **


	12. Reinforcements

Hmm, traffics been a little slow lately… what am I doing wrong? Whatever. As long as it doesn't get worse. Any who I finally got around to adding stories to my favorites. Needless to say, I basically went down the list of Taioras, K+ through M, Romance, Friendship, Angst (yes even Angst) and added all the good ones. So if you want nothing but a large list of good Taioras to read, just go to my profile. According to fireangel08 there are about 250 more Taiora stories then Sorato ones, thanks for that info by the way. So don't let up now people, get out there and write! Ok I'll shut up now. (I find it funny how a few of you guys want me to kill Matt. And people say I'm radical!)

Reinforcements

(right where I left off)

"Hello Sora, miss me?" Tai's voice was cold and lacked much emotion.

Sora slowly put her hands to her mouth, she looked like she was about to cry. Kari began to feel fear take over her being as she saw her brother for the first time since the incident. Her brother glanced at her for a second. She began to shake and slow backed away. Matt was just as disturbed as the other two, but soon his emotions turned to anger. He clenched his fists.

"Tai," Sora said with disbelieve, "what have you done to yourself! Why are you doing this?"

Tai smirked, but it wasn't his usual good natured, trade mark grin, it was… evil.

"My hair you mean? I cut it. You like it?"

"Tai! What the hell is going on, why are you and Agumon with the Dark Masters?" Matt yelled at his best friend.

Tai attention turned to Matt, when he spoke he sounded furious.

"I could ask you a similar question Matt!"

"What do you mean?"

Tai had had enough, it was time to end this and take what was rightfully his.

"Hey guys! The Dark Masters have left, I think they killed Zhuqiaomon_." _Joe said as he rode to them on Zudomon's back. He was followed by Davis and Raidramon. Then they all noticed the two warriors of courage. Davis spoke up.

"So it is you! What the hell man?" Davis accused his idol_._

'Fuck this shit,' Tai thought to himself, 'this was my chance! The Dark Masters were suppose to wait for me! Now I'm completely out numbered… Fuck!' Tai looked at Sora again. 'Next time I will have you, I swear to God.'

Tai looked at Blackwargreymon and jerked his head, signaling it was time to go. Blackwargreymon flew over to Tai, picked him up, and flew as fast as he could away from the Digidestined. Sora called after them, tears in her eyes.

"Tai! Why are you doing this? Is it because I didn't go to your game?" She fell to her knees and wept. 'Why Tai? Please come back, let me help you.' She thought to herself.

Matt when over to comfort her.

Metalgarurumon yelled out to Blackwargreymon, "Blackwargreymon! We both know what your going through! I know its hard, but leave Tai! You have to help us end this! Don't be like me!"

Izzy, Ken, and Stingmon were walking through the ruble. Motimon was in Izzy's arm, he had de-digivolved.

Stingmons sensitive antenna picked up on something. He looked up to the sky and exclaimed:

"Look it's that Blackwargreymon and, yep that's Tai if I ever saw him, for sure."

Ken, Izzy, and Motimon looked up and their jaws dropped. No one said anything, they just let the reality sink in. After a while, Izzy began walking again.

"Come on guys, we need to regroup with the others… I think we are all ready to go home."

…

(Kamiya apartment next morning)

Kari, Gatomon, and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Kari you sure did get home late, we were worried about you," said Mr. Kamiya.

"I know, I'm sorry, we just had something to take care of in the Digital World," she replied.

"Do you know where Tai is Kari?" asked Mrs. Kamiya worriedly. Gatomon nervously picked at some egg with her claws. Neither of Kari's parents really believed what Kari said Tai had did. They just figured something was going on with him, and like all parents of the Digidestined, excepted that their offspring were special and had responsibilities in some other world.

"No, not-not yet mom, but were still looking," she lied, looking down at her plate. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya exchanged worried looks.

Kari felt like she was going to burst into tears so she quickly excused herself and went to the couch. Gatomon followed her. Miko crawled into Kari's lap when she sat down.

"Hi Miko *sniff*," Kari said weakly.

Gatomon saw the other cat, or the "pointless hairball" as Gatomon called the cat to herself in secret, and went to grab a ball of yarn. Gatomon then got up on the couch, and the two cats looked at each other. By now they had learned to get along, but Gatomon, being the higher being, usually got her way. She lazily tossed the ball of yarn across the hall and Miko went after it.

"Stupid kitty," Gatomon said to herself. She then claimed her "rightful place" on Kari's lamp. Gatomon patted Kari's hand reassuringly, when the phone rang. Mrs. Kamiya answered it.

Kari didn't hear the conversation, she just walked to her room and closed the door. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

The source of the phone call ended up a the door 20 minutes later.

"Hello TK," said Mrs. Kamiya.

"Hi Mrs. Kamiya."

"Well come on in. Kari is in her room I think."

"Thanks."

TK walked to Kari's bed room and knocked on the door.

"Go' way," was the muffled response he received.

"Kari it's me, TK." He got no response. So he slowly entered the room.

Kari look up at him from where she was seated on the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy. TK sat next to her and hugged her.

"TK, h-he, awww," she couldn't keep the tears back. They flowed out again.

TK put her head in the crook of his neck and patted her back. "It's okay Kari, will save him, some how."

Kari continued to sob, so TK did the next thing that came to his brain, he kissed the top of her head. Kari froze for a second but then kept crying, though not as much. TK had no idea why he did that, but Kari didn't protest so he continued to hold her, rocking her back and forth.

…

Izzy, Sora, and Matt sat in a café, sipping on their coffees. Their Digimon were in the booth behind them, trying to keep to themselves but receiving camera flashes, every once in a while.

"Oh wow!" Sora said excitedly looking at her cell phone.

"What?" Matt and Izzy said together.

"Mimi is coming over to Japan, her flight is arriving like right now! Come on lets go the air port!" Sora finally had something to be happy about.

They all climbed into Matt's car and headed off.

…

(Odaiba air port)

"Wow these are good prices for a flight!" Motimon said, looking at a brochure.

"How would you know?" Gabumon asked him.

"I've been looking at a lot of stuff on the internet, I've almost got the yen figured out!" Motimon said proudly.

Biyomon looked at him like he was a god or something, "Really? That's great Motimon, you will have to show us some time, all I understand are digi-dollars with those funny pictures of old human men on them."

"Okay I will!"

"Mimi!" Sora screamed and ran to greet her friend.

"SORA!" Mimi shrieked even louder. The two hugged each other. Palmon came walking up to them dragging along a large amount of luggage with her vines.

"Mimi? Is all this stuff really necessary?"

"Palmon!" Biyomon hugged her.

"Matt! Izzy!" Mimi hugged them both and kissed them on the cheek.

"Hi Mimi," said Matt.

"Mimi, I thought you weren't coming for another month," Izzy said.

"What? Don't you want me here?"

Izzy threw up his hands in defense.

"Just kidding, I convinced my parents to let me come by myself early! So have we found Tai or what?"

The atmosphere changed instantly.

"Mimi have you been watching the news lately?" Sora asked her.

"Not really, why?" Mimi asked, her voice now full of concern.

"Well we were about to call a meeting anyway. We will tell you there."

…

(Odaiba Park)

All the Chosen were gathered under a tree. They had informed Mimi that Odaiba had been attacked and that Tai and Agumon were working with the Dark Masters. Just like the rest of them, Mimi lost her smile and her carefree life once again.

"This is awful," said Palmon.

"I couldn't agree more Palmon," Hawkmon said.

Izzy got out his laptop. "I'm going to call up Gennai and put him on the web-cam. He'll give us an update."

"Wait Izzy, first I've got a surprise for you all," said Mimi. She pulled out her laptop and clicked a few buttons. The computer began to glow and four things came out of it.

Willis, Terriermon, Michael, and Betamon.

**Stupid computer... Sorry just thinking out loud. Now listen... I know some of you are probably getting frustrated that I'm prolonging the Taiora, well I feel your pain, I'm going as fast as I can but I have a plot and I'm sticking to it so be patient. Me update soon. Please review :) ! (By the way, did anyone see the American Team coming? Or did I completly surprise you? :) )**


	13. Assault on File Island

Alright then, next chapter, thanks for the reviews by the way. All I have to say is this chapter is the longest yet and pretty extreme, with a few surprises thrown in there. This chapter will have the most epic battle to date (in this story anyway). Also has a very important history lesson so pay attention. There will also be a fight…well… you will see… ENJOY!… if you can…

Assault on File Island and The Clash of Friends and Knowledge at its Best

(right where we left off)

"Willis! Michael!" Both Kari and Yolei jumped with enthusiasm and went to hug them.

"Oh, hey again, Michael right?" asked Cody. Michael nodded to him over Yolei's shoulder.

"What's up Willis! Long time no see!" Davis said, greeting him enthusiastically, as Willis let go of Kari.

"It has been awhile," agreed Willis. Terriermon added a little 'Yep' as he poked his head out from behind Willis's leg.

"Hi Willis, Michael," TK said in a friendly way. They both said hi back.

Palmon addressed Betamon, "Betamon, you've met Hawkmon, Veemon, and Armadillomon here I'm sure, but this is Sora's Biyomon, a good friend of mine, and this is…"

Pleasantries, such as this continued for the next couple of minutes.

"I thought we would need some more muscle so I had these to come," Mimi said.

"And were happy to be here, we hope you guys don't mind," said Michael.

"Not at all man, were glad you could come," Matt beamed.

"Alright guys, let me patch Gennai through," said Izzy. They all gathered around Izzy's laptop.

"Hello there Digidestined." The young Gennai said through the microphone.

"Hi Gennai," they all said in unison.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, the Dark Masters have ambushed Azulongmon on File Island. They have already sealed away Zhuqiaomon, we can't let them take down another Sovereign. The more of them they get to, the more the Digital World falls out of balance. You need to destroy them quickly. Also, try to find a way to rescue Tai. If you can't bring him back to his senses soon, you may have to destroy him as well."

There was a collective silence, among the chosen. Until Kari made a sound that could have been a gasp, or a hic-up, or a pout… chose any of those.

"You mean kill him?" Sora asked in a 'are you serious, you have to be joking' way.

Gennai looked directly at her before answering. "He has become a very great threat Sora."

"Yes, but, Gennai, _kill_a Digidestined?" Joe asked.

There was a long pause before Gennai spoke, when he did he looked at Sora, "It would not be the first time…"

"What do you mean Gennai?" Izzy asked intently.

"It was a long time ago, Izzy, a long time ago, and none of you need concern yourselves with it. Now go!" The transition was cut.

"Well come on guy's Azulongmon needs us! And Willis don't think about kissing my girl again!" Davis said.

"What Davis?" said Kari.

"Davis give it a rest, please?" TK added.

"Calm down TA, I was just kidding."

…

"Be prepared for the Digidestined, and don't let any sea going Digimon interfere."

"Y-yes, L-ord, Met-Metalseadramon s-sir." Scorpionmon managed to stutter out, he was being squeezed by his masters tail.

"Excellent," Metalseadramon dropped him into the ocean carelessly.

*cough, cough* "You heard him boys get to it!" 30 Divermon saluted, and dove under the clear waters surrounding file island.

"Alright, when those pesky Digidestined show up, you know what to do."

"Yes Lord Puppetmon!" Shouted his Woodmon soldiers.

"Master Piedmon, the Digidestined are here."

"I can see that Ladydevimon," he answered her, looking through his portable spyglass. "Inform Lord Kamiya, and send those Darktyrannomon to help Puppetmon with his diversion."

"And the Devidramon?"

"Yes, send them as well."

"Can't I please join the fight Master? Please?" She got on her knees and begged.

"Very well, in the mean time, me and my fellow Dark Masters have business with an old friend of ours."

…

DIGIMON!

GABUMON… GATOMON… PATAMON… WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… WARP-DIGIVOLVE… METALGARURUMON, MAGNADRAMON, SERAPHIMON!

BIYOMON… PALMON… GOMAMON… TERRIERMON… BETAMON… DIGIVOLVE TO…... GARUDAMON, LILYMON, ZUDOMON, RAPIDMON, MEGASEADRAMON!

ARMADILLOMON… DIGIVOLVE TO… ANKYLOMON!

HAWKMON… DIGIVOLVE TOOO… AQUILOMON!

VEEMON… WORMMON… DIGIVOLVE TO… EXVEEMON, STINGMON… DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO… PAILDRAMON… MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO… IMPERIALDRAMON!

"Okay where are they!" TK said, ready for a fight.

"Look over there everyone, smoke!" Ken said, pointing to a forest just up ahead.

They all turned their heads in the direction he was pointing. Smoke ran up through the trees to the sky. They began to run to the location. They came upon one of the most important places in the Digital World; Primary Village.

Fires consumed the far side of the heaven, while baby Digimon ran (or bounced) for their lives. Some were even desperately trying to roll un hatched eggs away from the flames. Others just wept and cried. One was poking at another baby's body, but to no avail, it would lay still for all eternity.

The Digidestined were witnessing a horrible act that was committed once before by the Dark Masters. They stood with there mouths open, until…

"TK? Is that really you?" Elecmon came up to them, his voice was shacking, and filled with frustration and sorrow. His eyes were watery from the smoke, and perhaps out of sadness.

"Yes it is us Elecmon, what has happened here?" asked an angry Seraphimon.

"Digidestined!"

They turned to see Saberleomon bounding towards them.

"The armies of the Dark Masters are attacking Primary Village! We must stop them!"

"Alright then, everyone attack!" Imperialdramon shouted.

Woodmon were smashing the village to pieces while Darktyrannomon burned the remains to the ground.

Vulcan Hammer! Zudomon reduced a Woodmon to splinters.

Wing Blade!

Lighting Javelin!

Lillymon performed her flower wreath on a Darktyrannomon making it good, but then the others turned on it and tore it to shreds.

Rapid Laser! Rapidmon began to mow down the opposition.

"Don't worry little ones, Uncle Ankylomon will protect you. The baby Digimon all looked up at him grateful to be sheltered from the flames.

While the Digimon advanced and began to slowly push back the opposition, the Digidestined began to evacuate the Village.

Sora picked up a baby Botamon, "There, there, little one, don't cry, I will keep you safe." Her ad normally strong motherly instinct began to take over.

"Everyone in single file, that's it keep it moving," said Joe.

"Come on guys hurry up, you there, no pushing in line," Willis said maintaining order.

Mimi and Yolei were picking up arm fulls of the babies and taking them to a nearby hill, away from the battle.

"Girl power!" they gave each other hi fives.

Davis, Ken, Izzy, and Tentomon were in Imperialdramon's dome helping to create a perimeter around their half of the village.

"This is horrible, all these Digimon… how could the Dark Masters be so ruthless!" Ken yelled.

"I know man, but at least were here now…" Davis said, as always, trying to think in the positive.

"I got to tell Gennai about this," said Izzy. He opened his laptop.

"Hey Gennai, were at File Island, we haven't seen Azulongmon or any of the Dark Masters or Tai, but Primary Village is under siege!"

"I know Izzy, listen, Primary Village is important but you need to find Azulongmon fast."

"Ok, we only need half our numbers here, I'll send the Megas to go look for him."

"Good, and hurry."

Izzy opened up his D-Terminal to tell the others to start looking for the Sovereign.

"Um… Izzy," Davis said.

Izzy looked up and saw about 100 Devidramon flying down towards them.

Izzy frantically typed a new message. "Disregard last, look up, Magnadramon, Seraphimon, Aquilamon, Imperialdramon, engage at will.

They all flew up to meet the enemy.

Positron Laser!

Hermit Fog!

Hallowed Knuckle!

Blast Rings!

'This shouldn't take to long, then we can look for the Dark Masters and Tai, and the Sovereign.' Izzy thought to himself.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah Tento?"

"Why didn't you want me to Digivolve?"

"I wanted to keep you in reserve just in case buddy."

"Oh… well I still want to fight."

"Don't worry you will eventually."

Izzy D-Terminal lit up;

Izzy we are getting attacked from the coast by Divermon, they are bombarding the village. I'm sending Megaseadramon, and Cody and Joe will help to.

Michael

"Damn! These guys are relentless! You may get your chance sooner then you think Tentomon." As he said this, Aquilamon was thrown against the dome by a Devidramon, and fell back to earth as Hawkmon.

…

"Ready again Armadillomon?"

"I sure am Cody."

"Digi-Armor Energies!"

DIGIMON!

ARMADILLOMON… ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO… SUBARIMON, THE RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEAS!

"Zudomon go get them!" Joe ordered.

"You to Megaseadramon!" Michael said, concurring with Joe.

"We have a lock. Fire!" Cody said.

Oxygen Torpedo! It hit and ruptured one of the Divermon's air tanks and he was forced to retreat.

Tail Blade! Scorpiomon had managed to sneak up on Zudomon, fortunately his shell proved to hard to crack.

"I'm sending you to the shore!" Vulcan Hammer!

Scorpiomon was sent flying back to the beach.

"I'll deal with him!" Meagaseadramon said. He swam to the shallows.

Scorpion Storm!

Megaseadramon dove under to avoid the attack and then shot back up with…

Lighting Javelin!

Scorpiomon was cooked. And his eyes began to fade.

"Hey… are, are t-those c-clams? *Sigh* He was forced to reconfigure and turned to data. (At least he died happy.)

…

Izzy looked down at his D-Terminal;

Izzy we saw Blackwargreymon fly over head. Sora and I are going after him with Garudamon and Metalgarurumon.

Matt

Izzy was about to object when Ken said;

"Davis what's wrong with Magnadramon and Seraphimon?

…

Ladydevimon stood near the front lines with Kari and TK in her hands, they were both sweating and crying out in agony. Both of their partner Digimon had lost the energy to maintain a mega form, because Ladydevimon was draining them of their energy. Rapidmon had tried to stop her, but she was to fast even for him, and he was left as Terriermon, laying on the ground looking on helplessly.

Ladydevimonthen dropped the children of Light and Hope and their angelic partners fell to the ground beside them as Tokomon and Salamon.

Ladydevimon grinned evilly looking for her next victim, but it never came. The last thing she saw was an Imperialdramon swooping down on her and then a flash of light.

…

"Oh no… now we only have two megas left, and ones just ran off… we can't fight the Dark Masters like this!" Davis yelled.

…

"There Matt, near those ruins." Sora said.

Sure enough a Blackwargreymon was looking up at them from what looked like the ruins of a small temple.

"Blackwargreymon! Tell us were Tai is!" Matt said, his patience had just about run out.

Again no reply.

"Blackwargreymon, there is no need for us to fight, just tell us where Tai is, we just want to sort this out." Metalgarurumon called down to him.

"Please Blackwargreymon… Agumon, please, I know its you, just tell us how we can help Tai, how we can help you." Sora said loud enough for Blackwargreymon to hear her.

Blackwargreymon looked down for a moment, perhaps he would finally surrender. But then…

Terra Destroyer!

It hit Garudamon square in the chest and she plummeted to earth, with Sora hanging on for dear life.

"Metalgarurumon get me down their!" Matt roared. He did and Matt jumped of just as Blackwargreymon flew at Metalgarurumon. The two took to the air and the battle commenced.

Garudamon lay on the ground, to weak to get up, it was a miracle she wasn't destroyed.

"Sora, are you ok?" Matt said helping her to her feet.

"Well, are you okay Sor?"

The couple looked up to see their friend standing a couple feet away. Tai glance up to see the two Digimon locked in a death match.

"So no one else is here?" he asked, still with his face to the sky.

That's when Matt lost it and charged Tai.

"No Matt!" Sora yelled.

Matt tackle Tai to the ground. Tai was only temporarily caught off guard, but quickly pushed Matt off him. The two began to circle each other fists raised.

Taithrew a punch, catching Matt on the jaw. Matt shook it off and hit Tai in the stomach, causing the brunette to wince.

"Stop it, both of you!" Sora pleaded, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Please stop…" she could taken the sight of the two of them fighting, she had seen it several times before, she didn't want to see it again. And this time she didn't even know why they were fighting. Her boyfriend and her best friend. Her official lover, and her forbidden love. She had to stop them, before someone got seriously hurt.

She ran over to them and tried to grab Matt's arm, but he was just to strong for her. She ended up taking an elbow to the face and falling to the ground. Neither of the boys noticed. They continued to try to one up the other.

Tai cut Matt's legs out from under him and started to beat his head in. Matt, out of desperation, kneed Tai in the one place no male would ever want to be, and kicked Tai off him. Matt slowly got up…

Metalgarurumon took a blow from one of Blackwargreymon's Dramon Destroyers. He was lucky it didn't snap his neck. He needed to be more careful. Blackwargreymon was just to dangerous up close. He needed to keep his distance, he was more then a match for him at long range.

Metal Wolf claw!

Terra Destroyer!

The two attacks collided with each other in a large explosion.

Giga Cross Freezer! Multiple missiles shot out of Metalgarurumons body.

Black Tornado! The missiles were blown off course.

There was one difference between this fight and their last one so many years ago. Metalgarurumon noticed that Blackwargreymon was crying. Silent tears fell from Blackwargreymon's eyes.

Tai slowly got up, his male parts between his legs sent high intensity pain frequency to his brain. He looked at Matt who had a black eye and a cut lip. He looked like shit. Tai imagined he didn't look all to great either. He felt blood trickling out of his nose.

Then a thought occurred to him.

'Wait… am I really doing this?'

Then Tai began to laugh out loud. This seemed to confuse Matt, he wasn't about to back down, but was Tai laughing because he thought this was a joke, or because he thought he could beat him, or what.

"I forgot all about this," Tai giggled. Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Why did I really go through all that, hehe." Then Tai held out his hand still laughing, as if to say he gave up, but then…

Matt felt some unseen force lift him into the air.

"Hey, what is this, is that you Tai?" Matt sputtered out. Then Tai use both hands to push Matt from the ruins, with what could only be described as a very, very, very, strong wind. A few rocks and columns flew with him.

Matt hit a tree and fell unconscious.

Sora looked from Matt to Tai with her mouth hung open. Garudamon looked at Matt's body. Metalgarurumon was filled with anger when he saw this, put was to preoccupied to help.

Tai looked at Sora. 'Finally…'

He walked over to her and helped her up, but didn't let go.

"Tai? W-what is g-g-going on… why?"

"Don't worry Sora, everything will be alright I promise." Tai began to lead her away.

"Tai let go of me!"

"No Sora, were together now." He continued to lead her in the opposite direction from where they came.

"Together? Tai wait, please let go, your scaring me, your not yourself."

"Yes I am, I'm your best friend remember?" His grip tightened.

…

Izzy was sitting with Mimi on the small undamaged portion of Primary Village. He was coordinating their efforts with the D-Terminals, but had still gotten no response from Matt. Even if he had, they still no longer had the firepower to match the Dark Masters.

As if to confirm all their worst fears, and add insult to injury. Azulongmonfell from the sky and landed right on Primary Village. The Chosen all stood up shocked and rust to his side.

"Azulongmon are you okay?" came Kari's voice.

The Sovereign slowly opened his eyes.

"No, child of light. I'm afraid I'm no longer able to keep myself going."

"Azulongmon you can't die," TK said.

"But I can, keep hope Takeru." He then looked at Willis and Michael.

"Say high to Baihumon for me… if you ever get the chance." He then closed his eyes. His body began to break up into tiny bits of data, which was sucked into a mini portal of sorts, and then he was gone completely.

…

Metalgarurumon could feel himself losing, he just didn't have the strength. Probably because Matt was unconscious. So he decided to slowly lure Blackwargreymon back to their staging ground. Blackwargreymon seemed to have no problem pursuing him, so he took the bait.

…

Garudamon was able to pull herself up at last. She had no idea where Sora and Tai were, but at least she knew where Matt was. So, she decided to do the only thing she could do, bring Matt back to the others. She just hoped Sora was okay.

…

"Gennai Azulongmon is dead," Izzy said. Gennai hung his head.

"Listen, about what you said earlier, about it wouldn't be the first time to kill a Destined. What did you mean?"

"Izzy… *sigh*… alright I'll tell you. It was back in, well, what to you would have been about 1950. During that time the United States created the first true computer. It just so happened that the Digiworld was at war with a great evil. The Harmonious ones were desperate for a solution. So, one of the Sovereigns, Baihumon, the most, liberal if you will, of the Sovereigns, convinced the others to use humans from your world to defeat this great evil. Four children, two boys, and two girls, were chosen. The first Digidestined. This was the first real interaction between the two worlds. The US computer was the catalyst. So these four children defeated the great evil. Both of the girls however liked one of the boys. The boy only returned feelings for one of the girls though. The other became extremely jealous, so much so that she fell to darkness. Thus we had to… put her out of her misery, before things spiraled out of control…

Metalgarurumon landed on the soft cushion of Primary Village and de-digivolved back into Tsunomon. Needless to say, they were surprised to see him like this.

"Where's Matt," asked TK.

"Where's Sora and Garudamon." Mimi added.

"Blackwargreymon," Tsunomon said weakly.

Kari screamed, surly Tai was near by.

Imperialdramon circled in on Blackwargreymon like a bird of prey.

Positron Laser!

The attack was dodged.

Positron Laser!

Blackwargreymon didn't have time to maneuver so he threw his shield in front of him and it took the blast. Blackwargreymon got close to Imperialdramon and cut him open with his Dramon Destroyers.

"We must de-digivolve to prevent reconfiguration," Imperialdramon said before going back to Veemon and Wormmon. Gravity took them down, fortunately their partners caught them both.

'This is it?' Blackwargreymon thought to himself. 'Only a few ultimates to oppose me? I thought they were stronger then that… I thought we were stronger then that.'

He had been hoping to run into a few Megas and he could fight them all at once, they would either subdue or destroy him. To be honest both sounded appealing. But now what was he suppose to do. He wasn't going to attack them now… he might as well leave.

"Izzy you now know something no other Digidestined has been told before," said Gennai.

Izzy's digivice began to glow and shack.

"Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy looked at him, Tentomon was glowing brightly.

"Izzy." Tentomon said again, only this time it was a statement.

"Go for it."

DIGIMON!

TENTOMON… WAR-DIGIVOLVE TO… WARP-DIGIVOLVE… BOOM!…BOOM!… H-E-R-C-U-L-E-S-K-A-B-U-T-E-R-I-M-O-N! BOOM!

'This is new…' Thought Blackwargreymon.

"Herculeskabuterimon?" said Mimi.

"Great, now I really have seen it all," said Joe.

"Awesome," Davis drooled.

Mega Electro Shocker!

Terra Destroyer! Blackwargreymon was exhausted and barley got the attack out there in time.

The attacks collided and exploded. But Herculeskabuterimon was far from finished.

Giga Scissor Claw!

Blackwargreymon found himself being squeezed from both sides by giant claws, and his arms were trapped.

Herculeskabuterimon pinned him to the ground. Blackwargreymon's armor began to crack and fall off. He started screaming for mercy.

"Ok, ok, you win! I give up, I give up!" He was crying once again.

"Please, Tentomon don't kill me, I'm your friend, Izzy make him stop!"

They were all surrounding the two titans now, when Garudamon flew in with Matt, and said the one thing on everyone's mind. She spoke to him in a tone she had never used before, she spoke to him like he was a traitor.

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm the only chance you have of getting Sora back."

**Man I am so evil. And I'm just getting warmed up, this story is far from over. By the way, just in case it was obvious, I didn't bother to read this at all. So, what does Tai have in store for Sora and a bunch of other plot crap I'm not going to mention because I'm to tired? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters. REVIEW! or else...**


	14. Your Mine Sora

Sorry it took so long guys. Ok before I get to the next chapter I've got some stuff to say. First I've read a few Sorato fics, and read some of their reviews. The logic they use to try to justify Sorato is, well, beyond me. On a more serious note… I've been reading some of the old classics, you know from logan (he is the greatest Taiora writer by the way) and some of the others. An author called Artisan of the Written Word or 'the writer', a friend of logan's by the way, wrote a four story series called How to Fly. **I'm only going to say this once; READ… THIS… SERIES.** It is one of the best Taiora series ever written I swear. The one problem with it is its slightly AU, but it is great. Also if you're a Matt fan that likes Taiora please PM me. Sorry I just had to say that stuff. Here we go. (Some smut I guess, but no this isn't the lemon.)

Your Mine Sora

Tai led Sora to an under ground cavern.

"Tai, why are you working for the Dark Masters, why did you hurt your sister? Please just tell me what's wrong." Sora said on the verge of tears.

"Nothings wrong Sora," his voice was unusually calm. Sure Tai was always down to earth and easy going, but for the given situation he was to calm. He walked in the gloom like a zombie in a trance, a robot that had only one purpose.

They came to a chamber, which was dimly illuminated by about fifty candles. And a bed with red sheets was in the middle. Sora gasped at the sight of it. Tai hadn't let up his tight grip on Sora's waste. He led her to the bed and sat down.

'Have fun Tai,' Daemon said in his head.

To say Sora was nervous was the understatement of the century. She was terrified.

'What is Tai doing, why did he bring me here?' She suppressed her really thoughts less she would begin to panic.

"Tai… what do you, want?"

"Sit down Sora," Tai commanded.

"Will-will y-you tell me why your doing all this?"

"Yes."

Sora hesitantly sat down on the bed next to Tai. Funny how a thing as simple as sitting down next to her best friend on a bed, something she had done a hundred times before, could be so hard.

"Well."

"I want you Sora."

"What do you me-" Sora was cut off as Tai forced his lips on hers putting her on her back at the same time.

Sora was shocked, but quickly returned the kiss on instinct. She didn't know it, but her heart knew, that if the love of her life ever kissed her she wouldn't resist… at first.

Sora was caught up in the ecstasy of the kiss for only a moment, before- 'Wait Tai's not himself and, Matt…' She broke the kiss to find the uncaring face of her best friend staring down at her.

"Tai I-we can't, I'm, we can't, I'm… do you love me?"

"I want you." his voice was cold and unsympathetic. He then moved her to the center of the bed and removed his shirt. He then fiercely, attacked Sora's lips with his own, not bothering to breath. His hands began to explore her, lifting up her shirt and cupping her breasts in his hands. There was no love in his touch, only lust.

Sora's heart was now beating at a mile a minute, she realized what he wanted to do, and she was terrified. How ironic. She had had many guilty pleasure dreams about being with Tai like this. But she was with someone else, she wasn't ready, and probably worst of all, Tai didn't love her.

"S-stop… T-Tai. I don't w-w-want this, not-not like this… I, I'm with- Matt, I'm not ready… stop, please. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. The animal above her continued to prepare his meal.

…

Tai's partner was in a horrible state. Gas of some sort flew out of holes in his power-armor, some of it dangled loosely from his body.

"Why should we trust you?" Salamon said from Kari's arms. The two Kamiya Digimon had become closer since they both lived in the Kamiya apartment.

"Salamon, I think Tai's going to do something bad to Sora." Blackwargreymon answered her.

"What do you mean bad?" Mimi asked.

Blackwargreymon thought about it for a while before answering. He needed to say this without revealing what he promised Tai he would never say.

"Whatever it is you humans do when your alone."

The Digimon of the Digidestined had a vague idea of what this was. A few of them had asked their partners about it, after Veemon accidentally stumbled upon an adult content web-site. It was completely alien to the them, so their partners explained the basics to them as delicately as they could. Though it should be noted, all the Digidestined are still innocent.

Garudamon (she had went back to Biyomon) spoke first. "You mean he's, going to…"

Tokomon finished for her, "Have sex with her," he said quite frankly. Digimon didn't get the concept of sex being that important. Heck, they didn't understand why secrets were so important either, or why certain things shouldn't be said. Like when Wormmon mentioned he thought Tai and Sora would be better together because they seemed to get along perfectly, and this was with Matt and Tai in the room. Ken quickly took him outside.

The humans were still in deep thought. Matt was still in a deep state of unconscious. Then Palmon asked, "Would that be bad for them to do?"

"Yes it would." TK responded. Kari shifted uncomfortably.

"Why would Tai do that?" Davis asked Blackwargreymon sincerely.

"I don't know."

"I don't think that…" Yolei began.

"Its possible." said Joe.

"We need to go get her, and stop him," Ken said.

"No."

Everyone looked at Blackwargreymon, confusion and anger written on their face.

"I need to. To redeem myself, and to get you guys to trust me again."

"We aren't going to let you leave, just like that!" Izzy said in a challenging fashion.

"Izzy, Tai has gained some pretty amazing powers, we can't use force, I just need to go and catch him off guard."

Some of the others began to protest, but then Biyomon shocked them all.

"Go Blackwargreymon, get my Sora back." She had made up in her mind that sex was bad, and they were running out of time. That and she wanted to trust Agumon again.

"We are running out of time… GO!"

Blackwargreymon got up slowly looking at Biyomon. The others tensed, especially Herculeskabuterimon.

"Biyomon…" Izzy began.

"Go!"

Blackwargreymon looked at Herculeskabuterimon. And then took off.

…

Tai pined Sora's limbs to the bed with his own. He used one hand to unbutton her shirt. Silent tears ran down Sora's face. She had tried to reason with Tai, tried to plead with him with her eyes. It didn't work. She had her eyes closed now, she wanted someone to come save her. The first person she though of was Tai, he had always protected her, he promised he always would. But now someone needed to protect her from her protecter. She quietly said "Help" over and over, praying someone would come. But her brain was soon accepting the reality of the situation, she would have to live with being raped by her best friend, or ex-best friend.

"Your mine Sora," Tai said and then bent down to suck on her neck, while his hand continued to undress her.

Blackwargreymon moved quickly down the cavern, he barley fit in it. He rounded the corner, their was Tai, on top of Sora. Tai had his shirt of and was pulling her pants down. Sora's shirt was open.

Blackwargreymon wasn't sure if he should be watching this, sure he had seen Tai naked before lots of times, and a few of the other guys once, and that didn't bug him at all. He had seen Kari naked once, he walked in on her changing, and she screamed at him and kick him out of her room. So maybe that meant it wasn't ok to look at girls naked? He didn't really understand why there would be a difference. So should he be looking at Tai and Sora like this? Better not just to be safe. Humans were so weird. Before he looked away he saw Sora's tears. Did that mean she wasn't liking this? Or was that normal? Whatever, it didn't matter. He was here for one reason, and he was going through with it.

Tai noticed his Digimon walking towards them.

"Leave, Blackwargreymon! I didn't say come down here!"

Sora opened her eyes and looked at the large black armored warrior approaching them. 'What is he here for? To make sure I behave?'

"Tai, I just had a quick question," Blackwargryeymon said walking towards him, trying not to look at Sora.

"What!"

Then, in a blink of an eye Blackwargreymon back handed Tai with his Dramon Destroyer. Tai hit the opposite wall, and slid down. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Sorry."

He then looked at Sora with kind eyes and gentle picked her up.

"I'm here to get you out of here Sora, back to your- our friends," He began to run out of the cavern.

"Thank you," Sora said, her voice shaky, "but I thought you were-"

"Not anymore, I'm sorry about all this."

"Did Tai join the Dark Masters just to get me?"

"Yeah."

"… I though he respected me, I thought he was a good person."

"What do you mean Sora? He loves you, he told me." He scolded himself silently, he wasn't suppose to tell anyone that.

"He loves me… but then why would he try to rap me?"

"Rap? I thought, that was called sex."

"Well, it is, but he was forcing me to, that's rap."

"Oh."

"He told you he loves me?"

"Yeah, that's why he, um… kidnapped Kari and everything. He said he needed to get you back from Matt." Blackwargreymon wasn't sure if he should be saying this.

"But he tried to r-rap me. Why… get me back from Matt… this doesn't make since, unless he doesn't really love me."

"He told me he did… unless I'm missing something here."

Sora didn't respond. She just dried her eyes and thought… and thought.

Blackwargreymon took to the sky, Sora securely in his arms. Back to the group.

**Am I going this right? I've been worried about this story since the last chapter. Not just the Taiora stuff, but all of it... please let me know if you can think of something I'm really screwing up. Any way please review, and if your a Matt fan that Likes Taiora give me a shout out. I'm just curious. I have college starting in two days so I'm not sure if that will affect my activaty here, but I'll try to stay consistante with the updates. After all, after this I've got other stories to write haha! :)**


	15. Daemon's Plan

Hey guys and girls! Sorry about the wait but you know college and all. OH! I have news. I put up a new poll on my profile. This one is a lot more interesting then the last one, because you get more options and stuff. I think you will actually enjoy filling it out. So check it out people! If your curious the last one stood Taiora 27 Sorato 4, it is closed for now but maybe I'll put it back up someday. Ok, deep breath and lets hammer this chapter out…

Daemon's Plan

(Matt's Apartment)

Matt propped his head up on the side of his bed with his hands. The rest of him just laid on the floor. He was bruised in several places and hurt all over, but he was at least alive. Tsunomon slept silently in his lap.

They told him that Tai had tried to rape Sora. Now that shocked him. Tai? Really? Sure Matt new his friend liked her once but, that was in the past. Well, maybe not. Still, that bastard, pervert, psychopath had tried to hurt his Sora. He would pay… some how.

It really bugged Matt and the others that Blackwargreymon had told them what had happened and not Sora. She just agreed with the story and wouldn't say a word more. Matt had tried to ask her what happened or why Tai had done this, but she wouldn't tell him a thing. Sora sure was keeping a lot from him now a days. Actually for someone that was almost raped, she was rather calm.

Now, Tai had attacked two of the female Digidestined, the two he was closest to. They all agreed he had to be stopped, no matter what, he was a threat. Blackwargreymon, who was now officially back on their side, told them Tai had started to act very un Tai like once Daemon had entered him. This was the biggest surprise yet.

Matt recalled Izzy's reaction.

FLASHBACK

"_So your telling me that Daemon is inside Tai?"_

"_Yep, that's how he got out of the Dark Ocean. And Tai took Kari to give to Dagomon so he could release the Dark Masters."_

"_But why? This doesn't make any sense, his actions are all irrational."_

_Blackwargreymon looked down, "I don't know Izzy."_

"_So why were you helping him exactly?"_

"… _Tai's all I've got Izzy, he's my partner. Where are my loyalties suppose to lie if not with him? But I see now that the only way I can be on the real Tai's side is by helping you."_

END FLASHBACK

Now the decision was made to bring Tai in, by any means necessary. Matt had made up his mind to give him a beat up of a life time the first chance he got.

"Come on Tusnomon, we got to go to the Kamiya's, everyone else will be there soon," Matt grimaced as he rose from the floor, taking his sleeping partner with him.

…

Tai stood against a black wall. His face shrouded in darkness by his hood. Around him evil Digimon scampered about, hurriedly trying to finish the Dark Fortress, that would be, as Piedmon put it "The main staging ground for all evil in the next 100,000 years."

Tai however, was completely oblivious to his surroundings. So close. He had been so close to his destiny… Sora. Sick, twisted images flew around in his mind. Next time, oh yes there would be a next time, he would take Sora immediately with extreme prejudice. He didn't care if he hurt her. No. He could care less.

Then the other personality sharing his mind and body broke him from his meditation.

"Well my boy… I think I've done it."

"What?" Tai asked, not caring in the slightest what Daemon had accomplished.

"I think I have found a way out of your body. You see with the Digital World no longer in stable harmony, I've been able to bend some of the rules. Are you ready?"

"I guess."

Pain. Pain like nothing Tai had ever felt before surged through him. He screamed so loud it pierced the ears of Digimon around him and they all took about 50 steps away from him for good measure.

Tai was on his stomach, breathing heavily, sweating like hell. That was ten times worst then being entered by Daemon. When he looked up, there was Daemon, not even bothering to check on him.

The Dark Masters eventually came to talk to Daemon, it could have been anywhere from five to fifteen minutes later, Tai didn't really care, he was just tying to stand on his own two feet.

"So my Dearest Daemon, what do you have for us?" Piedmon grinned.

"A way my friends, a way."

"A way to what?" Asked Puppetmon.

"Yes do elaborate Daemon," said Metalseadramon.

"A way to defeat the Digidestined, once and for all. All I need is the so called Digimon Emperor, Ken."

"Explain," Piedmon persisted.

"With Ken, I can bring back Apocalymon, even stronger then before."

The Dark Masters all gave murmurs of approval.

Tai had been listening to their conversation. 'Apocalymon… back? Wait, that's not good, I don't want that to happen. I don't want any part of this. I didn't want…'

…

(The Kamiya's hours ago)

"Ok guys, according to the intelligence given to us by Blackwargreymon the Dark Masters are building some kind of Fortress in the Server desert. This is were he believes Tai will be," Joe said in a serious tone.

"So we are all going to assault this fortress?" asked Willis.

"No. We are just going there right now for Tai. Only Kari, TK, Matt, and Izzy will be going to meet Blackwargreymon. It is a quick in and out. Any questions."

"We will be on stand by should things go badly?" Mimi asked with her hand in the air.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Good luck guys." Davis said.

…

Tai began to slowly walk away from the meeting deep in thought.

'Some things wrong here… some things not right. Why…? Wait… Sora. I, no, no. No it, I can't be. NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! What have I done!'

Realization came to Tai and it hit him like a tone of bricks. He broke out in tears and spoke out to himself for the world to hear.

"NO! It's not true! I-I… I'm sorry, no… Sora. I'm s-s-sorry, forgive me. Oh Kari. *Sob* Why, why, why, why. *Sob* I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sora… I'm so so sorry. I-I did- I didn't mean it… *Sob* Forgive me. Sora, Forgive me. Sora… Sora… forgive me…Sora… Kari… I'm sorry… forgive me… Sora… Sora." His voice slowly became a whisper, he repeatedly chanted apologies.

His change in behavior had not gone unnoticed. Daemon and the others had been watching.

"It seems his value has finally run it's course," Daemon said thoughtfully, considering Tai with his head tilted to the side as if to try to make up his mind.

Daemon spoke two words to Metalseadramon and Puppetmon.

"Kill him," Tai thought he hear from behind him. He turned only to see Metalseadramon and Puppetmon advancing on him, peculiar looks in their eyes. They approached closer, putting themselves between Tai and the edge of a wall top under construction.

It was the end. Tai new it. They were turning on him. Perhaps this was the inevitable outcome since the beginning. Tai was just to blind in his desperation to see it. He was about to pay for his crimes, by spending an eternity in Hell. Tai new it. He excepted it. He deserved his fate. He had brought harm to the two most precious people in his life. He had scared those he loved, those he had sworn to protect.

Puppetmon raised his Hammer in preparation for the death blow. Tai made no attempt to flee as he thought, 'Will it hurt? Good by my Sora, please if you can find it in your soul, your beautiful, pure soul, please forgive me.'

Puppetpu-TAI!

Wargreymon flew down from the sky throwing himself right in front of the attack. It hit him right in the face. His body tumbled to the ground.

Garuru Tomahawk Missiles!

Puppetmon was hit back against the wall.

Metal Wolf Claw!

"No!" Puppetmon screamed before he was deleted.

Tai only saw flashes of light all around him. The only thing he could focus on was Wargreymon's broken body.

"Tai," Wargreymon said hoarsely.

"Wargreymon."

"Tai, please, make things right."

"I, I can try. But only if you help me."

"No, I'm afraid you have to do this on your own for awhile."

"No, please Wargreymon don't leave me!" Tai's already red eyes began to get watery.

"Good bye my friend. I hope that one day, you and Sora can… be together."

"No, Wargreymon please…" Tai pleaded.

Wargreymon's body was beginning to disappear, "We will see each other again one day, I promise." With that, he was gone.

Tai was at a loss for words. He just stared at where his protector had been. He felt like he was dieing. Explosions seemed to be around him, perhaps he would be hit by one.

Instead he was picked up by an Angelic figure with golden wings wearing blue and silver armor. The light then faded as he passed out.

**Good news. I have the next two chapters planned out and I've regained my confidence after some self evaluation and some nice plot development ideas popping up in my brain, so I will update as soon as I can. The only thing I can promise you is that this story will eventually be finished. Still curious if there are any Matt fans that like Taiora out there, and remember new Fun Poll is up in my profile so check it out if you have the time. Reviews are welcome as always. Peace.**


	16. The Greater Truth

Sorry it took a while. Some Taiora works in progress I would take the time to look at are Somewhere I Belong, The Dairy of an Ordinary Girl, and Digimon Feelings 2. There are a few others worth mentioning but these are among the best right now. Just thought I'd inform you, after all it is my job to "spread the word". To those of you that consistently review, thank you, it's what makes me write. That's all. I hope you like this next chapter.

The Greater Truth

Tai was laying on the ground.

"I hate you Tai, you're a traitor."

"Izzy please let me explain!"

"Tai, as far as I'm concerned, your worse then Myotismon!"

"TK… you don't mean that."

"You think it's OK to try to rape my girlfriend!"

"No! Matt, I-"

"They may have forgiven me, but they will never forgive you."

"Ken, no, I thought you would understand."

"You deserve death Tai!"

"Mimi…"

"Your evil Tai, sorry but that's just how it is."

"I'm not evil Joe!"

"And to think, I looked up to you."

"Davis please…"

"I once thought we could be friends Tai… I was wrong."

"Cody we can still be friends."

"Tai that is no longer possible, none of us wants to be your friend."

"I can change Yolei!"

"Stop it all of you!"

The circle around Tai parted. Kari walked up to her brother.

"Kari, I'm so sorry its just-"

"Save it Tai. Why are we wasting time people? Lets kill him already!"

The others murmured in agreement.

"Kari…" Tai's voice cranked as he said this, and the few words he said after were no more then whispered nonsense.

A chant started up slowly and gradually became more ominous. It wasn't coming from the Digidestined though. The room grew lighter, and Tai noticed all the chosen Digimon standing around the circle in there champion forms. Greymon was not among them.

"Death to the leader! Death to the leader! Death to the leader!" The Digimon were practically in a frenzy. So much so in fact, that Devimon himself would have run in fear.

Tai had never felt more intimidated or frightened in his life. These were his friends, not some evil group of Digimon, and that could only mean one thing… no one would be coming to save him. He began to cry openly.

Then two figures appeared in the circle. One was Gennai, the other appeared to be a samurai, clad in traditional armor, mask and all. The samurai had no sword however, but Gennai did. He handed the blade, a katana to be exact, to the samurai.

Gennai then spoke to the warrior, "Do the deed child of love." Tai froze, 'Is that Sora?'

The warrior walked up to Tai, unsheathing the deadly weapon. Tai tried to get up, only to find he was chained to the ground. The Samurai then took off the mask. The face behind it was a women's. She had fiery red orange hair, and a pair of fierce crimson eyes. One might consider her a god of beauty. There was no question now, this was Sora. Her eyes bored into Tai's and into his very sole with the force of a 100 megaton thermo-nuke.

Tai became paralyzed, he couldn't look away from her. Her eyes had more emotion in it than Tai thought possible for a human. Anger, hatred, determination, pride, regret, pain, sorrow… love and lust even? It could have been any of those, perhaps all of them. Perhaps none of them.

Unsympathetic hands then descended on Tai's shoulders, forcing him down. Another set of hands forced his head to the ground, and kept it there. The two people on Tai's shoulders must have been Matt and Izzy, due to the blonde hair and blue eyes, and red hair with very dark brown eyes. The person holding his head had short, light brown hair, and soft chocolate eyes, much like his own.

The chant from the Digimon had not ceased. It had only grown louder in volume, to the point it was practically deafening.

"Death to the leader! Death to the leader! Death to the leader!"

Sora put the blade to Tai's neck. "I thought we were friends Tai, I trusted you with my life… but it's time to kill you now. I'm sorry." She raised the blade.

Tai was thrown into panic, he started screaming for the last ally he had left.

"AGUMON!" But of course, the dinosaur had been killed by Puppetmon.

"Death to the leader! Death to the leader! Death to the leader!" Then the Digimon fell silent. This silence was even louder then the chant that had ceased and thus brought the silence. This silence was deafening. This must have been what it sounded like right before the big bang. It was the pause before all happened, the breath that time itself took in anticipation.

"Sora… please…" Tai pleaded. Then a downwards stroke from Sora with the blade.

Tai's eyes shot open and he screamed as he abruptly woke up. He was perspiring like crazy, and shivering as if it was negative 100 degrees.

"Tai? Tai!" Izzy was shaking him over at his side. "Joe he's awake!"

Joe came over to Tai and used a small flash light to check if his pupils dilated properly. Tai closed his eyes from the bright light suddenly forced into his eyes.

"I think he's ok. That must have been one hell of a night mare though." Joe got up and left the room. Tai took note of his surroundings. He was in his bedroom. He tried to get up but found that his hands and legs were tide down to the bed.

"Izzy… I can explain."

"Not now Tai, just rest." Izzy said as he put a cup of water to Tai's lips. Tai drank it all gratefully.

"Izzy I was possessed. Daemon made me do all of it." Izzy looked at him quietly.

"Including trying to rape Sora?" Tai was shocked that Izzy knew. That must mean they all knew.

"Yes," Tai spoke finally looking down. "Please untie me."

"I will determine when to untie you," Izzy said bitterly. Tai looked a little hurt, but didn't complain.

"Tai." Izzy and Tai looked at the door way and saw Kari timidly standing there, Gatomon just behind her, with a solemn look on her feline face.

"Kari." Tai said.

"Izzy will you give us a moment please." It came out as more of a statement then a question.

Izzy sighed out a "yeah" as he got up from a chair beside Tai's bed and left.

Kari slowly walked over to her brother, Gatomon followed, staying right behind Kari.

Her eyes were solemn, and only had a hint of tiers. Tai looked right back, his eyes asking for forgiveness. Kari spoke first.

"I, I asked you before, I'm going to ask you again… Why?"

Tai, looked at his sister with love, trying his best to get her to understand that.

"Kari I'm so, so sorry. I… I was in a dark place. I had no other opti-*sigh*… I… was, desperate. I was willing to do anything to… I did this because, I'm in love with Sora Kari."

"Correction big brother, you were in _lust_with Sora, though to be honest I once _thought_ you loved her. You fooled me."

"No! No, no. That's not it at all. Daemon went inside of me, he must have been playing with my mind, I became confused. He, *sigh* he said if I… *sigh* he said if I turned you over to Dagomon so he could release the Dark Masters, he would help me get Sora, because I loved her so much, I convinced myself to believe him.

"What!"

"Kari I'm so sorry, I was desperate, please forgive me, I love you!"

Kari looked at him, deeply hurt. She turned to leave.

Tai screamed to himself mentally, 'No Kari, please, I don't want to lose you! Damn it you're my sister, you're my blood, I love you!'

"Kari please wait, I love you, please stay."

Kari stopped at the door way and looked at him. "Do you really love her?"

"With all my heart," was Tai's response.

Kari looked away from him, "I Don't forgive you," Tai's heart almost stopped, "But I still love you Tai." His little sister still loved him. He was spared. Unfortunately his best friend hadn't forgiven him yet. Kari left, Gatomon following her.

"I'm sorry Gatomon," Tai whispered as the cats tails disappeared.

…

(The living room)

Kari told the rest of the group everything, except the part that Tai was in love with Sora. They were shocked to hear the part about Dagomon and the Dark Masters. Obviously this left a considerable gap in her story.

"But why did he do all this Kari? Does he hate us for some reason?" Davis asked. The group looked back at Kari.

"There… is a reason, and I believe him, but I can't tell you. If you want to know, then Sora will have to ask him herself."

There was a rumble of confusion and disapproval throughout the group.

"Kari with all do respect, are you insane?" Yolei said.

"I don't think those two in the same room is a good idea, like, ever" Michael added in his American accent and grammatical structure.

The rumblings continued until Sora spoke. "I'll go talk to him." Silence.

"Sora he tried to-"

"I know Matt, but Kari said he was possessed, and he's still my best friend."

"Well then I'm going with you," Matt said, not only feeling protective, but curious.

"Me to Sora." Biyomon said.

"Believe me guys," Kari spoke, "Tai won't say a word unless he's alone with Sora."

Izzy had quickly been adding in all the factors, and came to a conclusion he believed to be correct. "I agree with Kari," he said.

"Why Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"Well I can't be sure, but I agree with Kari."

Sora began to walk to Tai's bedroom, "I'll be fine guys, besides your right here and Tai's tied down."

"Better be a damn good reason," TK said.

"TK! Watch your mouth!" Patamon scolded him by slapping the top of his hat.

"Call if you need help," Matt said, still not liking the situation one bit. He was still all for kicking Tai's ass. Biyomon looked like she was having trouble not going with Sora as well.

Tairemained on the bed, in deep thought. He had tried to move a book off his desk with his mind but found he couldn't anymore. It was probably for the best. He looked up as Sora entered the room, as his best friend entered the room, as the girl he had know since, well, forever entered the room, as the first and only love he would ever know entered the room.

Some people can make themselves cry at will, though Tai could not. Most people cry only when they are extremely sad or upset, Tai was kind of depressed right now, but he wasn't in a crying mood. But as the angel he worshiped entered the room, the angle he had hurt, he began to cry immediately. This was the one possible scenario in his life that could make him cry instantaneously. If he was not tied up he would have thrown himself at her feet and begged for mercy.

Most people don't forgive others so quickly, they can't, they simply aren't able to. It took the United States about 100 years to fully forgive Great Britain for the atrocities they committed on the American colonies. It took Japan about 50 years to fully forgive the United States for dropping two demonic weapons of mass destruction on their cities. It took the Arabs… well no, they still hate the Jews… but maybe some day. Sora however, particularly in this one case, wrong as it was, just couldn't bare to see her best friend, and the one true love of her life, cry like this.

Some unseen force on the quantum level told her to rush over to the person that had tried to rape her, the person she loved although he didn't love her in the same way, and embrace him. Forgive him.

She did just that. She put one arm behind his head, the other over his chest, and put his face in the crook of her neck. She began to rock him like a baby.

"I'm sorry Sora." That is what Tai said over and over.

"Shh, Tai, I forgive you. Shh, its ok Tai, its gunna be ok. Shh." That is what Sora said over and over.

Eventually Tai calmed down, silent tiers now ran down Sora's face as well.

"Sora," Tai said weakly, "I would, I would never touch you, I have to much respect for you."

"I know Tai, Kari told us everything."

"Everything?"

"Well that's why I'm here, she said you would only tell me the reason."

Tai was silent for a full minute, Sora continued to hold him and rock him.

"Tai?"

"Daemon said you and Matt were planning on taking your relationship to the next level."

"What? Matt and I have never even talked about that."

"Oh. Well I guess I was lied to."

"Was, that the reason?" Sora asked a little confused. If that was the reason it didn't make much sense.

"No." Tai said simply.

Sora looked at him. "Then what?"

"I don't want to lose our friendship Sora, if I tell you, I could damage that. It would make things weird."

"I'll always be your friend Tai, nothing could ruin that."

"I'm not so sure Sor, but I suppose I owe you the truth." Silence once again, Sora waited.

Tai looked at Sora with an unreadable expression. "What I'm about to tell you I should have told you long ago, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Sora, I'm in love with you.

'Tai loves me, wait no he can't love me. He didn't love me, he tried to rape me, he just wanted my body. But wait, he loves me! I've been dieing to here that for so long. But he loves me? He's telling me this NOW!'

Emotions of all types ran through Sora's mind. Love, happiness, and relief, but also regret, obligation, fear, and confusion. She couldn't take it.

With out saying another word she stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned and heart broken Tai in her wake.

**So some Taiora there yeah? I liked writing it. A lot of you have been saying this story is more Sorato, but if you go back and read the story carefully, their is Taiora everywhere! It's just mainly Sora's and Tai's thoughts about each other, but it's there. I realize that not all Arabs hate the Jews, I was just generalizing the region not the individuals. The story can only get more Taiora from here right? Any way I'll- oh damn hang on one sec its that guy again... GET OUT OF HERE I DON"T CARE WHAT YOUR GIVING AWAY! LEAVE!... as I was saying I'll update as soon as possible. Reviews are greatly appreciated and cherished, the buttons right there. **


	17. Realizations

Ok so I guess you could consider this a filler chapter… kinda sorta. But it is necessary to the story. It won't be one of my best, but hopefully it will be good enough. I think so. I was going to put it in the next chapter, but then I was like, na bre me make two chapters. So yeah, here it is. Ok so maybe it isn't a filler chapter.

Realizations

Tai sat on his living room couch. The TV was on, but he wasn't really watching. He was just trying to come to terms with what had happened yesterday.

She didn't love him. Not like that. Tai felt as though he had been denied a part of his soul. Would he ever be whole? Would he ever be able to love another women? Would he ever be able to look at another girl again without eventually thinking about Sora. He didn't know. What scared him most of all was that he would never be able to speak to her again, not even as a friend without it being weird. Or so he thought.

Agumon, his orange, good natured, reptilian friend was gone, and the rest of the Digidestined were acting different around him. He had only talked to Kari, Izzy, Joe, Ken, and briefly to TK. He noticed they all gave him the same look that said "Were trying to forgive you, but its so easy to dislike you right now". Tai also wondered if he would lose his friendship with Matt.

Gatomon woke up from her nap on the chair and noticed Tai on the couch watching TV. She got up and went to some other room in the apartment taking the magazine she was sleeping on with her. Gatomon had essentially shunned Tai. Usually she would greet him with a friendly "Hi" but no more. That hurt.

"Tai, would you like me to make you a smoothie? I have a lot of carrots left over." Tai's mom said leaning on the counter.

Mrs. and Mr. Kamiya weren't made aware of their sons doings… specifically. But of course they did know about Tai attacking Kari and Gatomon. Kari told them to just forget it though. Her dad had taken a lot of persuading, but he eventually agreed not to… for now.

"No thanks Mom."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, will you run this check over to the Takenouchi Flower Shop for me?"

"I'd rather not."

She was shocked, "What? But your always willing to go over their this time of day, Sora is usually there. Did you have a fight with her or something?"

"I just want to watch TV right now okay? Plus she's probably with Matt right now."

"Exactly, you usually want to have every moment possible with her, is there something I should know?"

"No."

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me if you want." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

'Yes Mom,' Tai thought, 'There is something you should know. I turned against all my friends, hurt my sister, wait you know all that. But what you don't know is that I collaborated with some of the most evil beings on this planet, tried to rape my best friend, and drove her away for good. And oh yeah, don't expect to have to throw a wedding for me, and don't expect grandchildren from me because I don't thing I can fall in love again. That's all.'

Tai sighed and sunk into the pillows. He hated the thought that he would never be with Sora, but he would not do something so rash as work with evil Digimon to get his way ever again. 'What was I thinking?'

He closed his eyes, but opened them soon after because he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find his sister's sympathetic eyes staring into his. She was keeping her distance now though. Normally whenever she sensed her brother in pain she would plop herself down practically on his lap, and hug him tightly, as if she was his girlfriend. Times had changed though.

"How are you holding up?"

Tai drew in a breath before answering, "I'll survive, but Mom and Dad can put all their money into a wedding of your dreams for you." It came out like it was a sure thing, and he was just saying a commonly known fact.

"Don't say that Tai, your 18, your life has barley begun."

"Part of me believes that Kari, and I now people say kids my age think they have fallen in love and found their soul mate all the time, only to later fall out of love and move on but… I just don't think that's how it is my case Kari. I think I've found her, but she does feel the same. She's… perfect, and, I though feelings this strong were meant to be reciprocated. Now that I think about it, I've loved her since I met her. Of course it only turned romantic in like the last 5 years, but still.

"Tai-"

"The worst part is even though she doesn't love me my feelings haven't lessened!" Tai got up from the couch angrily, throwing a pillow to the floor, and went to the kitchen to practice the male art of staring into the fridge for an hour hoping something appealing would magically appear.

"Tai you don't know what she feels because she didn't say anything, or would you like to change your story?"

"Kari the only reason for her to run off was because she didn't feel that way and she didn't want to hurt me."

"Not necessarily, maybe she didn't believe you."

"I doubt it."

The phone rang and Kari went to answer it.

"Oh, hi there TK…"

…

(Odaiba High)

"Well this sucks," Yolei said, while giving half her sandwich to Hawkmon.

"What?" Davis said.

"That Ken can't come the next time we need to go to the Digital World."

"Oh."

Tai had told Izzy about what Daemon had said, Izzy looked skeptical but Tai swore it was true. Izzy told the rest of them and they believed him. After all Daemon had tried to get Ken before.

"It's all making sense now," TK said.

"What is?" Asked Kari.

"Well think about it, Dagomon wanted you to bring back the Dark Masters, and now Daemon wants Ken to apparently bring back Apocalymon… but the Dark Masters have to destabilize the Digital World to bring him back. So they are doing after the Guardians again."

"Could you say that again in Japanese?" Veemon asked.

"He made perfect sense to me," Wormmon said with a mouth full of sushi.

"Your right, it all makes sense now," said Cody. "And to think we were busy chasing around Malomyotismon's puppets." The phrase "no offense Ken" had been used one hundred times and then some so no one said anything. Plus that's exactly what Ken was, a puppet. Much like Tai was only forty something hours before.

"Well, me and Wormmon will just stay here and look after the real world, well Japan anyway, the other Digidestined will have to protect there own countries. Speaking of which, where are Willis and Michael?"

"They had to go home, but they said they'll be back as soon as possible."

"I hope they come back soon, me and Terriermon got along great!" Patamon said happily.

Gatomon was looking sideways at Patamon and then looked at the ceiling while going into one of her little rants. "Terriermon is nice, but I don't see how he can live with those ears of his. What if he's taking a cat nap and someone steps on him. Or he's climbing a tree to get to some bird's nest and the wind picks up. Those ears will catch all the wind causing him to fall… someone could even tie him up with his own ears, hmm."

The entire group stared at her and then burst out laughing. Gatomon looked at them with squinted eyes. Her logic made perfect sense to her.

"I don't find it funny, these are all very serious issues Terriermon has to live with!"

"Oh Gatomon." Kari hugged her Digimon. Kari was happy to have her as a life long companion and partner even if she didn't make sense half the time. Then she thought of her brother. Tai didn't have a Digimon anymore. Could a Digidestined function without one?

"Kari will you please tell us Tai's reason for all this now?" Davis asked.

"Sorry, but it something really personal and-"

"Is it Sora?"

All eyes turned to Cody who was looking thoughtfully at Kari.

"Wha? Look just mined your own business ok!" An awkward silence followed, one that no one bothered to break.

…

(Matt's Place)

"He loves you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," came Sora's quiet response.

"I can't say I'm surprised, I new he liked you."

"He did?"

"You didn't know?"

"Well, I… I guess I kinda knew, I was waiting for him to tell me that."

"But he never did."

"Yeah, Well you know he tried to ask me out at your concert, but I had just given up on him by then, and I had come to like you because we were just getting along so well."

"Yeah."

Sora leaned her head on Matt's shoulder. The last place of comfort she knew. The problem was it was becoming less comfortable as the months went by. She didn't feel content and for filled with Matt any more.

Matt was feeling the same thing. When they kissed now a days it felt routine, there was nothing to it. No spark, no nothing. Of course after a while all couples lose the rush from a simple kiss but nothing was there anymore. When Sora came close to him now a days he felt more like a friend then a boyfriend. Did she feel the same? It felt like it.

When they had went on their date during Tai's game the conversation was bland and meaningless they both new it. Matt spoke out of the blue.

"Sora, what are we?"

"What?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

Matt pulled her off his shoulder and looked at her. "I think you know what I mean."

Sora sighed, "I don't know Matt, I honestly don't know."

"I think we should break up."

"Matt?" Sora saw this coming but she still didn't believe it.

"When I took you away from Tai at the party at Davis's to kiss you… Do you remember that?"

Sora nodded.

"Well I just did that to see if I felt the way I did about you like a year ago."

"What did you feel for me a year ago?"

"I loved you, and I still do, just not in that way anymore."

They sat in silence.

"Do you love Tai?"

"I don't know Matt." Sora said a little stressed. "I need to go, my Mom needs help at the flower shop."

She got up and Matt followed her to the door.

"Well, see you." Said Matt. Sora then hugged him and he returned it. He opened the door for her and she stepped out.

"Sora wait!" Gabumon came running from Matt's room.

"What is it Gabumon?" Sora asked trying to smile.

"Can you make me another Bach of those oatmeal cookies without sugar. They are so good and plus I don't seem to gain much weigh from them."

"Sure." She left.

"For Tai's sake Sora… I hope you do."

"What does Tai have to do with her making cookies for me?"

"Nothing Gabumon, just forget it."

Later that night Sora was sitting on her bed. She had called Mimi and was waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello."

"Mimi, Its Sora." (Pulls phone away from ear to let the girl on the other end of the line settle down.)

"Ok, so what's up, please tell me what Tai said."

"Ok, he loves me."

"What?"

"He loves me."

"Oh my Goss, Sora are you serious he said that? Wait so that's the reason for him joining the Dark Masters?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Wait this is good, you love him to right?"

"I don't know Mimi, that's why I called you."

"Well girl I'll I can say is what does he mean to you?"

Sora thought for a minute.

"He means everything to me, he's my best friend, I don't know. I can't imagine life without him. I feel great when I'm near him, I like being near him, it feels so, so… Oh my God I love him still."

"Is that so bad?"

"I don't know its, man its so complicated."

"Matt you mean?"

"Actually we just broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it was mutual. Listen I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? I just want to think right now."

"Ok, by Sora."

"Bye."

Sora put the phone in its holder and held her knees to her chin so it could rest there. A few strands of hair fell onto her face. Biyomon walked into her room and hoped on her bed.

"I new you loved him Sora, everyone else always questioned it, or just though you had a crush on him once. I however saw right through you Sora. You love him more then the world."

Sora hugged her friend fiercely. "Oh Bi."

**Suck on that Sorato Fans! Actually I think most people will be happy with me for the mutual break up... whatever its still awesome! Did you know I almost made a huge mistake while writing this? I doubt you can guess what it is but if your interested you can ask. I'll try to update again soon. Now poeple... I know you have SOMETHING to say about this story by now. Anything! So please review. Did you know a lot of reviews makes me update faster? Well just thought you should know.**


	18. The Sovereigns Strike Back

So its been to long huh? Yeah… Well I'm back with an update now so have no fear. Of course you still have to fear snakes, ghosts, the opposite sex, the wraith of God, and Sorato. Oh well, were so close to getting rid of that last fear. Just keep reading… so close.

The Sovereigns Strike Back

(A Few Days Later)

Kari gasped as she read the message from Matt on her D-terminal

_Kari, Izzy just called me he said we all need to head to the Digital word right away. The Last two Guardians have launched an all out assault on the fortress the Dark Masters are building! We need to go help, maybe we can finally end this thing._

Kari got up from the couch to find Gatomon. "Gatomon!"

Even though his eyes were closed and he was half asleep Tai noticed her absence when her weight left the couch.

"Kari? What's going on?"

"Nothing Tai!"

Tai followed her to her room. She had her digivice in hand and Gatomon was staring at her quizzically.

"Kari tell me what happened," he said in a 'I'm your big brother so you have to tell me' kind of way.

"It doesn't really concern you Tai, but we are going to help the Guardians attack the Dark Masters fortress."

"How does that not concern me?"

"Tai, just stay here and rest, please?"

"No Kari, this was all my fault in the first place I need to help."

"Tai…"

"Look I know… he's gone, but I'm still the leader."

Kari still really didn't want her brother going. What was he suppose to do any way? Throw rocks at the enemy? Plus, maybe Tai being within the same area as Sora and Matt wasn't such a brilliant idea.

"I won't try to stop you, but you should reconsider." Of course Kari knew all to well what she just said was insane. Tai? Reconsider something? That was like defying the laws of physics.

Tai held up his digivice and nodded at Kari, who sighed but also held her digivice to the computer.

…

(Somewhere in the Sever Desert, not to far from the Dark Master's fortress.)

A lone Koromon picked at the sand with his 'ears'. Suddenly something made them stand straight up. A loud sound, like a thunder clap could be heard off in the distance. It quickly faded away.

The Koromon just shrugged and went back to whatever it was he was doing. But then the ground began to shake, only a little at first, but it soon match a moderate earthquake. The Koromon was frightened. In the distance he could see a small white light coming towards him. One second it seemed to be a few miles away, but the next it was flying directly over him. It pushed the air out of its way as it traveled, sending the Koromon, the dust around him, and even a few small boulders flying at least 30 yards away. All sound seemed to be sucked out of existence.

The light, which was shaped like a torpedo, left just as quickly as it had came. It flew towards a black tower and violently collided with it. Whatever the thing was the tall structure didn't stand a chance, it was shredded like paper. What was left of it collapsed behind a hill, cloaking the end results from the Koromon's view.

The Koromon "stood" with his mouth hanging open, wondering what was doing on when a gigantic Digimon with a God like presence flew over him going almost as fast. It too disappeared from view over the hill. Other loud noises started to ring out from all directions and the night sky started to light up with explosions, most of which seemed to be coming from where the tower once stood.

The Koromon didn't know what to do, he had been this way for as long as he could remember, small and weak. Of course his kind had always been known for being brave little warrior and he was too when he had to be. He was use to being bullied by bigger Digimon wanting to steal his food, or kick him just because they could. But this was to much for a little Digimon to take in all at once. He began to cry loudly.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

It only got worst for him. Lots of bigger Digimon came out of the night running towards him. Were they going to eat him? This was his original thought, but as it turned out, no. They just kept running passed him, over the hill. There were all kinds. Monochromon, Centarumon, Greymon, Pteramon, Growlmon, Flymon, Ninjamon, Numemon, all kinds, but mainly of the data and vaccine type.

Where were Koromon's friends when he needed them. He wanted his Digimommy, or maybe an angel to come and say everything would be ok. His sobbing continued.

Then he was slowly scooped up in loving motherly arms. The sensation was so heavenly that he didn't even bother to look and see who or what was apparently holding him.

"There, there. Don't be scared I'm holding you now. Nothing will hurt you." It said in a kind voice.

The Koromon looked up to see what was holding him. What he saw took him by surprise. It was a creature he had never seen before, it looked kinda funny, but beautiful at the same time. But then an image from his passed came flooding back to him.

They were being held in cages, but an Agumon had come to save them. Then more Digimon appeared followed by other creatures. They were called humans. There were 7 of them, and the one holding him now looked so similar in appears to one of them in his memory. It was a girl, with short, fiery red orange hair and crimson eyes filled with love and compassion. She always seemed keen to walk closely to a boy with a large mass of brown hair and an obnoxious personality. And a Biyomon was always following her around… just like the one staring up at him from the sand now.

"Your… that girl, the Digidestined that always followed the annoying one around… the one that got that crest thing out of the back of the cave…"

"Do I know you?"

"I think so…" The Kormons line of thought was slowly replaced by an anxiety induced sleep. Snoring soon followed.

"Bi, I want you to take this little soul away fro here, then come join me."

"Ok, Sora."

…

Izzy began to type commands on his laptop. He was so close to figuring out what had jammed his real time tracking of the Digital World. It appeared to be coming from a citadel in the fortress, but which one? He was moments from the truth as he narrowed it down with the data he was collecting. The giant bug behind him "tapped" his foot on the ground impatiently. It caused the ground to shake.

"Please Herculeskabuterimon, stop pounding the ground, your braking my concentration!" Izzy angrily reprimanded his Digimon.

"Sorry, just hurry up all ready and tell me what to destroy!"

"…I would… if you let me concentrate!"

Sora ran up to Izzy.

"I got here as fast as I could," she said through short quick breaths. She received no reply. "Izzy."

"Oh, Sora hi. Sorry, I heard what you said, I'm just a little busy. Glad you made it."

Sora looked up at Herculeskabuterimon. He shook his head, and Sora giggled a little.

"Got it!" See that Herculeskabuterimon? Destroy it!" The giant insect took off toward the dark fortress.

Matt then came up riding Metalgarurumon. "Izzy! Where should I go?"

"Matt, good you're here. Just go and support that group of digimon trying to break down the main gate. I believe Davis, TK, and Joe are there as well."

Matt glanced at Sora and then took off. Sora felt a tug on her pants, looking down she saw Biyomon.

"Hey Biyomon, I didn't even hear you come up."

"I've been here for a while Sora, but, look over there."

Sora looked in the direction that the bird was pointing. The Kamiya siblings were standing on top off a small mound of rock, observing the destruction taking place before them. Magnadramon had just left to join the battle. Of course one of the Kamiya siblings just happened to be Tai Kamiya. You know, nothing special, just the bearer of the crest of courage, the leader of the Digidestined, the captain of the school soccer team, the boy that saved her live and that she had fallen for long ago. _Her_ Tai. Or at least that was the way it once was, before she had hurt him and herself. Could things go back to the way it was. Could things get better then the way it was. She hoped so. She was about to run over to him, kiss him with all her might and at last say the three words she had been wanting to say to him since 8th grade… maybe longer… I love you. Then Izzy interrupted her moment of truth.

"Sora I need you to get over to our left flank on the fortresses east side now or it will collapse!"

"But I-"

"Sora I don't want to argue please! Just take Biyomon and go quickly before we lose it! You can come back right after! G-" BUUUUUUMMMVVV! An odd energy had appeared at the fortresses center and exploded outward.

"Wonder what that was?" Izzy said, going back to his laptop.

Sora didn't care about left flanks, energy explosions, or anything, Tai was right there and nothing was going to stop her from claiming him, or at least trying to, before it was to late. Then she thought to herself 'what would Tai do?' Would he charge in recklessly to achieve his own selfish ends or would he focus on the task at hand for the good of the team and both worlds? Sora new the answer, Tai had once shown that to her very clearly. She had to chose between what she wanted and the right thing to do. She would honor him by choosing the right thing to do.

…

The chosen's Digimon and the freedom loving Digimon of the Digital World fought the Dark Masters Demonic forces at the gate of the evil sanctuary.

"Come on ExVeemon! How is it that you have so much energy in the morning dragging me out of bed, and here you can't even beat two Digimon?"

ExVeemon was fighting a Cyclonemon and a Hookmon simultaneously, it wasn't easy. (Don't get angry at Davis for what seems to be an insult. If you have ever seen a Demiveemon in the morning, you would sympathize with Davis completely.)

Then suddenly 3 Skullgreymon came bursting out of the fortress and descended upon the tide of good Digimon. They began to retreat in fear. As most residents of the Digital World will tell you, the only reason you don't run from a Skullgreymon, is if you're to stiff with fear to move.

However there are a few exceptions to that rule.

Hallowed Knuckle!

Seraphimon struck down the undead dinosaurs one by one.

ExVeemon hadn't even noticed the appearance of the Skullgreymon, however short it was. He had his own problems. Four Digimon were now attacking him.

"ExVeemon look out!" Seraphimon called to him. He ducked as the angel of hope mowed down his attackers vaporizing them. Unfortunately Seraphimon was to busy looking at his work to notice Machinedramon fire four shots of energy death at him. Not one bolt missed. A shaking Patamon on the ground was all that remained.

"Gomamon we need to go help Davis, ExVeemon, and Patamon."

"But Joe, I can't fight Machinedramon, I'm not strong enough."

"It doesn't matter, if we abandon our friends were does that get us They need to know they can count on us to be there so we can count on them? Now Digivolve!"

"Joe…"

DIGIMON! GOMAMON… WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… BOOM!… BOOM!… P-L-E-S-I-O-M-O-N!… BOOM!

"Hey there Machinedramon, ready to die?"

"Current Level of resistance registered at 26.8 from Gomamon not expected. Recalculating."

"Whatever, lets fight!"

Giga Cannon!

Plesiomon swiftly dodged to one side and aimed at Machinedramon's slightly open mouth.

Hydro Impact Crusher!

The blast hit the robotic monstrosity from one end and blew out the other. Then he exploded sending out a deafening shock wave. Metal fragments landed everywhere only to later be deleted.

"Am I cool or what Joe?" Plesiomon asked his partner expectantly.

"What?" Joe said still trying to comprehend what just happened.

…

Piedmon jumped from tower to tower avoiding Ebonwumon's attacks. He needed to turn this around somehow, but how? Then an evil grin came to his face. He led him to a pit of dark energies swimming around in a pool. Piedmon leapt for the edge then turned around as he bounced up again and blew a strange dust into his Pursuer's eyes. Ebonwumon cried in agony as he blindly flew into the pit of darkness. A large energy explosion followed. Piedmon summoned a cup of tea out of know where and made a toast to himself.

…

"The darkness will never return Daemon!"

"I believe you are mistaken Baihumon, it will return, and the Digital World will be dark forever!"

The two powerful adversaries then continued their sparing match that had been going on for about half an hour now. Daemon had to admit… he was losing. The Sovereigns were tough to begin with, but this one seemed to be the most powerful. He needed to fined a solution and quick, other wise he would be deleted, and then know one could bring back Apocalymon.

"It is time to end this!" Baihumon shot a blast few Mega Digimon could ever hope to rival. Daemon summoned up all his strength to block it. He only had moments before the blast broke though. Panic began to overtake Daemon for the first time in his life.

The ace in the hole he was looking for came from Piedmon. He came up behind Baihumon, and plunged a large sword into the head of the last Harmonious one. The second he had done that the Digital World became extremely quite. Then time itself seemed to speed up, then slow down, then became normal again.

**I didn't bother to edit this, to sleepy. I hope you... wait my publisher has just informed me that another chapter is already up... strange, can't remember making another one... good night... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**


	19. Love Gains Courage

Love Gains Courage

All the Digimon that fought for the Sovereigns were in disarray as if they sensed something. They all began to run from the fortress.

"Look Mimi, they're all running away," said Cody, who was riding on Digmon's back.

"Your right, lets regroup with the others."

"Hey Izzy do you know what's doing on?"

"I wish I did Matt."

"Something tells me if I knew I'd be running like everyone else," said Gabumon.

"I agree Gabumon." Tentomon said quietly.

All the Digidestined except Sora were now back where Izzy had set up a temporary command post. Tai sat in sightless looking over at Matt every once and awhile to make sure he wasn't going to attack him. To his surprise Matt was just completely ignoring him. Perhaps shunning was Matt's new way of showing his dislike or disapproval rather than fighting.

Tai felt extremely out of place, not just for the fact that he had been evil not to long ago, but because he had no Digimon.

The Group heard Sora and Biyomon's voices calling to them. Sure enough they were both running towards them. Tai was conveniently the closest to her. She saw him and it only increased her pace. A smile coming to her face.

'Only about 30 more seconds and I'll through myself into his arms… I hope he accepts." she though to herself.

Biyomon then flew sideways as if hit by an unseen force and landed hard on her right wing. Sora didn't seem to notice, but soon she new something was up by the way her friends where looking in her direction. It was weird, they were looking at her, and then they all jerked their heads to the side in shock.

Sora felt herself being knocked to the sand. The group gasped as Skullsatamon appeared above her. Tai acted on instinct, he got up before anyone else made a move and ran towards her with all he was.

"Sora no! Leave her alone Skullsatamon!"

The Evil Digimon seemed to accept the taught as a invitation to go after him instead. He was on Tai in a second, pining him to the ground, his weapon raised.

'So will this be my end? If so, at least I did something worth dieing for this time. Maybe I won't go to Hell now.'

Sora had gotten up, her best friend, her love was about to die.

'No…no…NO! This can't happen, not when we finally get to be together!'

Sora ran to Tai. 'At least I will let him know how I feel'

"Tai No! I Love You!"

DIGIMON! BIYOMON… WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… BOOM!… BOOM!… P-H-O-E-N-I-X-M-O-N!… BOOM!

Crimson Flame!

Skullsatamon was deleted to dust, never to return.

Sora didn't care about anything that was going on around her, she made the last few steps to Tai and collapsed on top of him. She needed to see his soft chocolate eyes, and met their eye's did. Tai blinked once so Sora new he was alive.

"I love you," she said softly, Tai was the only one that could hear her. She waited for a response.

"You love me?" Tai tried to sound suspicious, but he knew it had to be true, she would never lie to him.

Sora cupped his face in her hands, "Let me show you."

She then softly pressed her lips to his. He just sat their to wowed to move. There was no lust in the kiss, an onlooker wouldn't even describe it a passionate. They didn't move their lips, neither fought for supremacy. They just laid there, lightly pressing their mouths together. It was all they needed for now. The simple contact sent electric shocks through both of them. Sora had never felt this feeling with Matt, Tai had never kiss a girl outside of the family before but felt the same feeling. They both knew what it was. Love, love that would bond them together for the rest of their lives and all eternity.

And so, with all their friends and Digimon partners watching, they just laid there, in each other arms, there lips still softly join, their souls, while not yet making love, danced happily with each other, for they new they had found their soul mate.

**... elsewhere evil grows stronger... Review...**


	20. The Master of the Masters

Ok guys and girls, we may have a teeny weenie problem here. When I was looking at the number of hits for the last two chapter, I noticed that chapter 19 had like 50 more then 18. I don't know if you all noticed but I posted two chapters last time 18 and 19. So if you skipped one, I recommend doing back and reading it to avoid confusion and what not. Just making sure. Lets continue. (Warning; a bit of harsh violence present.)

The Master of the Masters

(This is what took place in the real world just as the attack on the Dark Masters Fortress Began)

"Thanks for the help Son, you're a life saver," Ken's dad said looking over Ken's shoulder as he finished fixing his fathers computer.

"I really needed to finish that report for work."

"Ken smiled, "No problem Dad, I was glad to help. I'll be in my room if you need me again."

Ken walked down to his room at the end of the hall way and closed the door. Wormmon was just setting up the last chess piece for their game. Ken had begun to teach Wormmon chess a few months after the Digidestined defeated Armageddemon. Ken sat down on the floor opposite Wormmon.

"Well my move," Wormmon said since he was white. He moved a Pawn forward two spaces.

Ken sat there for a time not doing anything.

"Ken, wacha think 'in?" Wormmon asked looking at his partner curiously.

"Nothing Wormmon. Well no, not nothing… I'm just wonder if the others are doing ok," Ken sighed heavily, and finally moved a piece.

"I'm sure their fine Ken, nothings stopped them before." Wormon looked back down at the board and moved another piece.

(15 minutes later)

Wormmon looked at the board, disappointed in Ken's last move. A few moments pass before…

"HAAAAAAAAAA! *Knocks over the remaining pieces in defeat* I can't take it anymore! I'm never going to beat you!" He begins to rapidly crawl in circles around the room.

Ken look bewildered. He had never see Wormmon behave this way before. "Relax Wormmon its just a game! Your getting better, I'm just really good at it."

It was no use. Ken just had to sit in place and watch his partner tear his room apart. They couldn't hear anything that was going on outside.

…

(On the Ichijouji's apartment floor, a few rooms away)

A young women was walking down the hall way. She noticed a funny looking boy in black standing to one side, his back turned to her. 'Perhaps he knows where the Noshiros live.' She thought.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where-"

She squealed as the boy turned around, only to see that it wasn't a boy. It was… well, it wasn't a boy.

"What _are_ you?" She managed to say. No verbal response came. Seconds later she was unconscious. Her body was thrown into the wall and she fell face first onto the floor, blood dripping from her nose.

"Good work Impmon."

"Thanks Blackagumon."

"Bakemon take that body into the janitors closet."

"Why do I have to do all the dirty work?"

"Because if you don't I'll beat your ass into submission!" Blackagumon snarled angrily.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going, hold your Digi-horses!"

Once Bakemon had completed his task, the three evil Digimon crept over to Ken's apartment door.

"Listen up, the boss wants this done before the Digital World and this world's clocks are no longer synchronized. We only have a few minutes left so don't screw this up." Blackagumon said to his team.

"Man I hate this world, the creatures here are violent. Did I tell you guys the last time I was here I got hit with a bat?" Bakemon continued, "What if the Kid's Digimon Digivolves?"

"Simmer the fuck down and pull yourself together!" Now this door is a problem, make it no longer exist!" Blackagumon ordered.

Zombie Claw!

Bakemon ripped the door from it's hinges and charged in. Mrs. Ichijouji's was in the kitchen making cookies. She had barley looked up when Bakemon got to her. He hypnotized her to sleep.

"Honey, are you okay in there?" Ken's Dad had heard the door crash, and got up to investigate.

"Impmon, deal with him," said Blackagumon as if it was a daily routine.

"Understood." Ken's father walked into the kitchen and his stomach met Impmon's fist. He gasped for air as Impmon hit his head sending him flying back to the family room's glass table, which he smashed as he stumbled backward.

Impmon walked to the kitchen looking for something to hit his victim with. He came up with a metal rolling pin. As he approached Mr. Ichijouji however, he realized it wasn't needed because he was already out cold.

"Ah, what's the point," Impmon said, not trying to hid his disappointment. He dropped the would be weapon to the floor."

"Shit that was loud!" Blackagumon said. "Doorway. End of the hall. Ten seconds."

The three demons ran to Ken's bedroom door, flanking either side of it. Blackagumon nodded to Impmon who nodded back.

"On my go," Blackagumon whispered, "Three, two, one…

Blackagumon hit the door with his claws making it fly open wide. Then Impmon preformed a special Badda-Boom inside the room. It had the effect of a flash bang.

Ken and Wormmon hadn't see anything coming. One moment they are chasing each other around the room, the next the are blinded by a bright light and go almost completely deaf. Ken feels him self hit hard on the head by something and before he blacks out completely, feels himself being tied up.

The three evil Digimon admire their handy work of the large bag in front of them. Blackagumon then pulls out what looks to be a walky-talky from a belt tide to his left arm.

"Gigadramon package secure. We will meet you on top of the apartment complex in four. Out." he puts the communicator back in its place. "Ok boys were Oscar Mike."

…

Gigadramon flew from Odaiba to the portal in the sky that led back to the fortress. The two bad rookies and one bad champion on his back. Plus their precious bag full of one human and one Digimon.

However, they didn't know they were being tracked from the harbor with equipment that cost about a billion dollars …

(The bridge of the USS Jefferson)

"Sir that things in the air again, one mile up."

"Ok, get me the Pentagon."

… "Yes Admiral… no I do not sir… we believe so sir… our satellite confirmed that… yes sir."

"Commence missile firing protocols."

"Yes captain."

"Fire when locked."

"Missiles one and two away!"

"Oh crap… Hang on back there guys!" Gigadramon yelled.

"Why do we have to- wahhhhhh!" Gigadramon began to take evasive maneuvers against the inbound SAMs. He dodged the first one no problem but the second one was tricky. Little ports opened on his back and flares began to shoot out. The missile fell for the counter -measures and went after them instead.

"That thing makes me angry! Time for a parting gift!"

Genocide Gear!

Four missiles flew out of Gigadramon's "hands" and went for the destroyer.

"Captain we have four enemy missiles inbound! ETA twenty seconds!"

"Commences phalanx fire!"

The ships anti-missile Gatling cannons opened up. The ship just barley saved herself, but by the time the skies where scanned again the mysterious target had vanished.

…

(Soon after the Digidestined had reunited a few miles away from the fortress)

"My lord we have the boy."

"You have done well, Blackagumon. When I'm done with him, go and lock him and his pet away," Daemon told him. He walked over to the bag and opened it. Ken and Wormmon were still asleep inside. "Now to extract the boys power."

Dark light began to flow from Ken into Daemon's hands.

"How long will this take?" Piedmon asked impatiently.

"Moments my friend, moments."

Then a different Bakemon approached Piedmon, "Your evilness, The black warp portal has been completed as requested. We will now have all our workers complete the fortress. Though I must admit, because of the attack we are a little behind schedule.

"That's fine, just hurry it up. Now get out of my sight!" The Bakemon left.

Metalseadramon came over and curled up behind Piedmon. Daemon drained Ken's hidden power completely.

"The evil one will be weak when he is first summoned, but his power will grow quickly." Peidmon said.

"The Digital World is once again unstable, the servants have been resurrected, and the final key has been acquired." Daemon said quietly.

"Now we open the warp…"

Daemon and the two remaining Dark Masters walked over a huge bridge to the center of the fortress where a large pillar stood. It was on an elevated platform, surrounded by lava.

"Open," Daemon commanded. The pillar split into four parts and became four smaller pillars which shifted to the edges of the platform. A column of black light shot into the sky. It actually took the shape of a quad helix tornado.

"The Digidestined nor the Sovereigns could stop us from this." Then Daemon shot the energy he had obtained from Ken into the black light. The two fused easily. Then a painful screech took to the air as the column collapsed in on itself on the bottom of the platform. The strains of light began to slowly take on shape. Form. Entity.

A pair of red eyes began to glow out of the smoke, other things still forming around it.

"At long last our Master has returned in his most powerful form… Deathapocalymon…"

**Scary shit... (man I have a potty mouth right now, sorry) Anyhow the final act of the story is about to start up... should be epic... at least thats the idea. As for Taiora stuff, any chapter from now on with Tai and Sora in it should have kissy kissy, fluff and stuff so don't worry. (Remeber the real reason your reading this story has yet to come... pervs.) Should be interesting to see what happens now that the evil of all evils is back. Is the Digital world different? Are the Sovereigns gone for good? Is Agumon really dead? Is Izzy gay? Lol! just kicking! I'm getting tired of writing this so I'm going to try to finish as fast as possible. Then its on to the next crapy story (My humor sucks I know). Reviews make me like you... just saying...**


	21. When Time Is Broken Prophecy Arrives

Next chapter! Ready… Set… GO!

When Time Is Broken A New Mission Arrives

Sora finally broke the kiss and looked at Tai. His eyes were closed and his lips were still parted slightly. Sora playfully blew air onto his face, causing him to slowly open his eyes. He was met with Sora's beautiful crimson eyes staring back into his.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," his voice was husky and he cleared his voice right after. Sora giggled a little.

All the others still had their eye's glued to the new couple, none of them made a sound. Izzy nodded to himself with a smile on his face. Mimi was trying to figure out whether she wanted to scream or cry. Joe, Davis, TK, Cody, and Yolei looked shocked. Kari's gaze switched back and forth to her brother's and Sora's faces with a small grin on her face. The Digimon looked just as shocked as the others, they all looked at their human counterparts and whispered to each other. Phoenixmon however had a similar expression to Kari.

Matt was a little surprised to find he had no jealousy at all. Probably because he saw this coming and had already mentally prepared himself for it. In fact, he was happy. Happy for this friends. They were, after all, perfect for each other. If someone asked him that he probably couldn't tell them why, he didn't even know. He doubted Tai and Sora did either. None the less, they were a match made in heaven.

Sora remembered that they were not alone and got off Tai, then helped him to his feet. Tai turned around, looking at the group in general and not at anyone in particular. Eventually he had to stare at individuals, which turned out to be easier then he thought… a little. His sister was overjoyed. That was good. Then he had to look at Matt, Tai had never been more confused in his life. He had expected Matt to come and pound him, but instead Matt gave him a friendly smile. TK was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Sora?" He didn't need to say any more to ask the question he was implying. However it was Matt, not Sora, that answered for everyone.

"Sora and I broke up," he said simply. Some gasped, those who were not as surprised said nothing.

"Oh."

Davis, not surprisingly, was the one to stomp out the awkward mood.

"Congratulations you two, that's awesome! I always knew their was something between you two!" He walked up to them and patted them both on the back.

"Everyone knew that Davis," said Cody.

"Yeah well, at least I knew some of it too."

"For once!" Yolei laughed and everyone else joined her.

"Sora," Phoenixmon began, "Do you know why I Digivolved?"

"To save Tai?"

"Well, yes, but the reason I was able to Digivolve to my Mega form was because I felt in you a love for another human being like no other."

"So that means I'm a catalysis!" Tai said happily.

"Ha!" said Davis. He was clearly the only one to find it humorous. The others found it kind of cheesy. Then a horrible though occurred to them. Now that Tai has Sora, does that mean he will de-evolve into his younger, less mature self?

"Do you even know what that word means Tai?" Izzy asked

"Sure. It means I put the volve in Digivolve!" Tai laughed at his own joke and flashed his trademark grin at Izzy. Yep, God help them all, the old Tai was back. And they already had a Davis.

Sora however found it cute and gave her new boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Stupid Tai."

"Wow. How romantic. Don't cha think TK?" Tokomon asked him.

"I guess," TK sighed. Tokomon knew something was wrong but chose to ignore it.

Mimi could contain herself any longer and went to hug Sora, she knocked Palmon over on her way too.

"Youuu okay Palmon?" Hawkmon asked genuinely concerned.

"I keep telling her to switch to decaf," Palmon mumbled.

Matt took his opportunity to walk up to Tai, he extended his hand in friendship.

"No hard feelings right?"

"I thought I would be asking you that Matt." Tai replied, grasping Matt's hand firmly.

"No. I think I'm the one that should be asking you. I knew you liked her for a long time now. I had just been selfish, but you had better make her happy Tai. On that note, if you try to do _anything_ before she's ready I will kick your ass."

Tai looked at the ground, "About that…" Before he could continue Mimi turned her attention to him and proceeded with the best friend of the girlfriend speech.

"Tai, I know you are happy about all this, but you had better not screw things up. Just because you and Sora are together doesn't mean you can slack off and not be a gentleman, got it?"

"Yes Mi-"

"And another thing, If I every get a phone call from her telling me that you violated her I'll… I'll…"

"Mimi I know, and that will never happen, but before anything else happens I need to tell you all the truth." No one said anything so he continued. "This is all my fault, Daemon, the Dark Masters, the… the attack on Odaiba, everything. I… I just wanted a chance with Sora and Daemon tricked me into believing that I could, and, please forgive me. I know you all don't really trust me right now but, please tell me how I can earn it back and I'll do it."

Sora's arms rapped around his waist. "I trust you."

"If she does, then so do I," said Matt.

"I do to," Kari walked up to Tai, "I know you thought it was your last hope big brother, and I really do forgive you."

"Thanks Kar."

"Hey guys I really hate to ruin the family moment but um… did any of you notice when everything slowed down then went really fast?" Izzy asked them all seriously. A loud commotion of chatter followed. While they were all trying to tell each other their stories at once, a pillar of dark light shot up into the sky and a thunder shower began.

"Not good," said Veemon.

"Quick everyone, run to the edge of the desert where that forest is," Tai commanded, feeling very himself right now. They were all only to happy to oblige. Tai took Sora's hand and led the way. Yokomon used her petals to keep the rain away from herself in Sora's arm.

Once there, they all had to catch their breaths.

"My coat!" Gabumon said in alarm. "It's all wet!"

"Do you want me to ring it out for you?" Gatomon asked him.

"No, I'll be fine."

"No, really it would be no problem at all."

"You could put it over me shell if you want Gabumon," Armadillomon offered.

"It's alright guys, really."

"At least these trees provide some shelter so we don't get an ammonia or come down with a cold," Joe said.

"Oh, come on Joe, no ones going to get sick," Bukamon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ok. I'll be sure to just ignore your pleas for help when you start dieing."

Yolei refocused the group, "What was that thing in the sky any way? Does anyone know? It looked like it was coming from the Dark Masters fortress."

"Beats me," Cody said, "But I would bet you anything that its bad."

"Hey guys, Gennai is calling us!" Izzy said, already checking his laptop. He red head turned the screen to the others and pressed receive.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hi Gennai!" The group said.

"I'm afraid I have some very grave news. All of the Sovereigns have been destroyed, and with them the Digital World will soon perish."

"What?" A few members of the chosen said.

"Hold on, I didn't say indefinitely. But it is possible I'm afraid. I do know one thing for sure and that is that the Digital World has been thrown out of balance and time between the two worlds has once again been desynchronized. You will not be able to go home until you defeat the Dark Masters and Daemon and reestablish harmony, I'm afraid this will take quite some time."

"We can't go home?" Mimi asked.

"I'm afraid not Mimi, I'm so sorry. By the way, where is Ken?"

"He had to stay behind in the real world Gennai, Daemon said he needed him for something," Tai said.

"Did he now."

"Gennai, we saw a big black light shoot up from the Dark Masters fortress. Any Idea on what this is?" Asked Kari.

"… A black light you say. Like a column?"

"Yes."

"… Was it one solid column or several?"

Izzy spoke next, "I got a good look at it Gennai, there were four separate strands. Does that mean anything?"

Gennai didn't reply for a time.

"Gennai?"

"There is a prophesy, that's foretells of a day when evil would be vanquished from the Digital World for a thousand years. So far, every thing has happened as foretold. Daemon would appear, seeking a boy. One of the chosen would betray their friends out of love. The Dark Masters would return, and the Dark Lord would rise in his most terrible form to rain death upon the Digital World and the shadow world."

"What Dark Lord?" TK asked.

"They call him Deathapocalymon." This piece of not so pleasant information was followed by an angry comment from Davis.

"You tell us all of this years after Daemon shows up!"

"Well, I thought it wasn't important to tell you at the time… plus you sealed Daemon away, and then Malomyotismon showed up… and then Armageddemon. Plus not all prophesies are true you know."

"Is their any more to the prophecy?"

"Well let me think Izzy. Oh, a maiden of love and a knight of courage would fall in love."

"Does that mean me and Tai?" Sora asked cautiously, "Because we are in love."

"Are you? Hmm… well I suppose that must be it, and proves the prophesies validity even more. If this is all true then the light you saw must be the light of Gortarbal. It means light of the darkness. It was said to signal the last coming of Apocalymon. That reminds me of another portion of the prophecy. The chosen would seek out the Shards of the Sovereigns to bring forth the only one who could ever appose Deathapocalymon."

"Shards?"

"Yes. They say shards would appear in the great time of need, when all the shards are brought together at the temple of Fanglongmon, the Sovereigns souls could be brought back from the brink just long enough to summon a great power to stop the evil."

"Where are the shards, or this temple for that Matter?" Tai asked.

"The shards I have no idea, as for the temple it is located in the center of the Digital World."

"What do Sora and I have to do with this prophecy? And do you remember any of parts of it?"

"Umm… I forget."

"Oh come on!" Matt said. Others also voiced their displeasure. They had heard that line before.

"Oh, I have to go Digidestined, listen, save our world save everything., and by the way that light must mean that Daemon has Ken, save him if you can." The connection was cut.

"Well that was a big help," Davis said. "So basically this Deathapocalymon comes in and kills everything, unless we kill him by getting all these shards to summon something to fight him with. Do we even know were these things are?"

"I may be able to find them." Everyone turned to look at Izzy.

"Well then get on it brainy act!" Tai and Davis said together.

"Well I'm glad those two are in charge and not me," Joe said.

"Yeah right Joe, we are screwed!" Matt said only have kidding.

"Man this sucks, Ken is gone, we have to get him back!" Davis yelled.

"My scanning program of the Digi-world is back on line thanks to Tentomon here." Izzy said to busy to hear Davis.

"Please no need to thank me, I only saved the day as Herculeskabuterimon." Tentomon said proudly.

"Nice Izzy, how long will it take to find one?" Sora asked.

"I have no Idea, just give me some time."

"Well in the mean time, we should start walking away from doom and gloom," Tai said referencing the direction they had come from.

"I second that notion," Sora said. She did agree, but the real reason was that she was all to ready to back up everything Tai said, except of course for his stupid ideas which, although in less abundance now a days, were still going to come.

"What about Ken, Sora," Yolei protested, "Daemon has him, we can't just leave him." Yolei was clearly upset by the current situation.

"I agree with her Tai, someone needs to save him," Kari said.

"We will Kari, by getting those shards. Any attack on that place right now is suicide."

"Tai's right guys," Sora said.

"All in favor of Tai's idea?" Cody said raising a hand.

"I," the vote was pretty much unanimous.

"Then lets go, maybe we can fined some food along the way!" Mimi said.

"We will, don't worry Mimi," Gabumon said.

"I hope so," Palmon said.

"We will Palmon, after all, with Digimon around, anything's possible!"

**Ok so the idea for the rest of the story is to have fluffy mush, because I know the Taiora fans out there are dieing for it by now, but also keeping it interesting and action packed. So expect both. (Some of the most intimate Taiora parts are yet to come.) Reviews are a very virtuous thing... or so I have been told. **


	22. The First Shard

Sorry about the gap in updating guys, I sometimes have a huge case of writers block. It just took me a few more days then I would have liked to get interested enough to write this. I still know where I'm going, but the little details are plaguing me. I'll try my best not to go anymore then 4 days between updates, but no promises. By the way Zari I know I said yesterday but… well I'm sure you understand.

The First Shard

The Chosen walked through the forest, Digimon at their sides, talking amongst them selves. Well, mostly anyway.

"Yolei I can't remember the last time I heard you this quiet," Hawkmon said to his friend.

"I was just thinking about Ken," she said distantly.

"Hmm."

"I mean he's all alone in that horrible place… what if they hurt him." She began to silently sob. Mimi immediately noticed this and went to comfort her.

"Hey girl, dot cry. I'm sure Ken will be fi-"

"Don't just say that to comfort me Mimi! You know as well as I do that they will do something to him!"

"She was just trying to help Yolei, crying won't solve anything," Hawkmon said defending Mimi's attempt to comfort her. Yolei just shook her head and continued to cry. Then she apologized to Mimi who said it was ok.

Conversation between Davis, Matt, Joe, and Cody was pretty much small talk. Gomamon, Veemon, and Armadillomon did their best to stay away from Gabumon. Not to be rude to him but they just couldn't take the smell of his wet fur. He understood completely. It wasn't the first time.

Tai and Sora were walking towards the front of the group, holding hands and having one of their pointless arguments about nothing.

"I totally creamed you in that one on one game 8 years ago!" Sora exclaimed.

Tai looked at her as if what she just said was blasphemy. "Your kidding right Sora? I don't know what game your thinking of, but I totally beat you like 20 to 3 that game."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Nahhu!"

"Yuhha!"

"Nahhu!"

"Yuhha!"

Biyomon, who was walking behind Sora giggled a little, "That's cute." She then sighed however as they continued their childlike behavior with no end in sight, realizing that she would have to listen to this kind of stuff for the rest of her life. She did feel Sora's happiness practically oozing out of her though. It was a small price to pay, and Tai, although annoying at times, wasn't that bad.

Kari, TK, and Izzy were walking behind the two love birds. Kari was watching her brother and Sora go at it just like old times. TK coughed a little and that drew her attention to him. He seemed distant, off in his own world. She decided to bring him back to reality.

"Hey you," she teased TK by poking him in the ribs. TK seemed embarrassed and quickly blushed.

"Oh, hi, Kari… um, so what's up?"

"Nothing. What to talk?"

"Um, yeah, sure. What about?"

"I don't know, how are you?"

"I'm fine I guess. You?"

"Fine." They both giggled and blushed a little. Not really knowing what to say.

Patamon and Gatomon were just behind them talking to each other. Unlike their partners, they had no problem communicating, but that didn't mean they were on the same page.

"I think they like each other," Gatomon observed as she watched Kari and TK.

"Well of course they do, their friends Gatomon," said Patamon.

"No not like that, I mean… never mind. Maybe my lack of sleep is starting to catch up to me."

"You (he yawns) said it."

"Izzy I'm getting tired," Tentomon said as he held Izzy's laptop in front of him while Izzy typed on it. Izzy looked up at the bug hovering in front of him as he walked and typed.

"I am to buddy… maybe we should ask Tai to stop for a rest."

Mimi walked up to them carrying an exhausted Palmon. "Hey Izzy, we should ask Tai to stop. We seem to be far enough away from the Dark Masters fortress, and we don't even know where were going."

"Your right Mimi. Hey Tai!" Tai turned around, a big stupid grin on his face.

"We should stop. All of our Digimon are getting tired and so are we. Plus," Izzy said looking around, "This spot is as good as any to camp."

Tai nodded, "Ok guys break time!" The whole group seemed to be relieved to hear this as they all found a good spot to lie down and rest immediately.

The Digimon had a fire up and running in no time, and Matt was cooking some food they had collected as best he could. Tai remembered Agumon again, how much he ate and enjoyed eating. He wished he was here now. Then Sora sat down next to him. Momentary moment of sadness gone.

Joe attended to the Digimons wounds, if they had any. At the moment he was seeing to Patamon's sore leg.

Armadillomon was picking up rocks and setting them in a circle (your guess is as good as mine), when Veemon came along and took one for himself.

"Hey," Armadillomon said, "I was using that!"

"For what?" Veemon asked.

"None of your business. Give it back!"

"Nope." Veemon then went running with the rock in his arms. Armadillomon chased after him and the two resulted for it. Palmon split them up with her vines.

"I don't know why either of you need this, but Matt needs it for the fire pit, and that is certainly more important then what you two needed it for." She walked away. Veemon and Armadillomon watched her go, then looked back at each other. The fight continued. After all, something needed to be done to ward off boredom.

Tai and Sora also seemed unable to keep their hand's off each other. They both kept making dumb excuses to hold each other. They would both fake trip into the others arms. 'Accidentally' brush up against the other. Follow each other around everywhere. Constantly look at each other and blush. It would take most new couples a few weeks to get on this comfort level with each other, and be in the giddy, flirty mode. Tai and Sora however had known each other for years, besides they had wanted this intimacy since they were 13, but had been denied it until now. So, it was all being unleashed at once. Plus Tai and Sora tended to be immature and childish with each other anyway.

"Dinner is served guys!" Matt called to the rest of the group. Gabumon's fur was finally dry because he had been by the fire, helping Matt. They all sat down to eat. Towards the end of dinner Sora was looking sideways at Tai, a hunger building up inside her.

"Tai?" He looked at her affectionately. "Will you come over here with me for a second?"

"Okay," He replied., not sure what to expect.

Matt caught on quickly to Sora's intentions. Tai may know her better overall, but there was one side to her Matt new better then anyone. 'Tai has no idea what he's in for,' Matt thought to himself and smiled.

As they walked away, Izzy whispered to Matt, "Are you completely over her?" Matt laughed.

"Yeah I am. I didn't think it would be this easy, but, it is! It is a little weird seeing her with another guy, let alone with Tai, but I know their both really happy, so its cool. Heck it shouldn't be to hard for me to find another girl anyway…"

…

Sora led Tai to a small lake just outside their camp. 'Does she want to swim?' Tai thought, dense as ever. 'Or maybe she wants to do something else…'

"Sora what are we doing here?" He asked her innocently. Sora turned around and stared into Tai's eye's. She then began to slowly walk up to him. 'I've got to make this good, so good he'll never forget it,' she thought.

She was close now, so close their noses almost touched. They never broke eye contact once. Tai however had never really been in this position before and he was getting really nervous thinking about what she was going to do to him. There was a lump in his throat and his hands had started to sweat.

"Sor?" He wanted her to say something or do something. Then it started. She attacked his lips with her own, pushing him up against a tree and pining him there. Tai was completely shocked at first. He didn't know what to do. He could even think straight. But he soon melted into Sora returning the kiss just as fiercely. Her more experienced lips quickly brought his under control. He put his arms around her and pulled her into him as closely as possible.

Then Sora managed to pry open his mouth and slip her tongue in. Tai was driven to insanity. He had wanted this so badly. He moaned a "Oh my God" into Sora's mouth. Sora moaned in response. After what seemed like hours they both ran out of air and had to break the kiss. Sora put her head under his chin and Tai rested his head on hers, both of them panting heavily.

"I love you so much Tai, I've been in love with you for years," Sora said after a while.

"I love you too baby, and I've never wanted anyone but you," Tai kissed her on top of the head.

…

(The next morning)

"Yaaaaaaaaawwwwnnn… wha-cha doing Izzy," Patamon asked getting up from his spot inside TK's hat and walking over to Izzy.

"Morning Patamon. Have a good rest?"

"Yep. So what are you doing?"

"I think I found the first shard."

"Really? Well then I'll get everyone up!"

"No that's okay, we should let them sleep for- ok fine don't listen," Izzy said as Patamon went to wake TK and everyone else.

After about five minutes of grumbling from the group they began to get ready for whatever the day brought them. Izzy told them he had found the first shard and it was located in a dried up river bed surrounded by grass only a mile and a half from where they were.

"Then what's the rush Izzy?" Joe asked. "We might as well eat breakfast first." Davis had a problem with this though.

"Come on guys we need to get the shards as soon as possible. For Ken, heck for the whole Digital World. Who's with me?" Most of the group seemed unfazed, except for Cody and Yolei.

"I'll come," Cody stated.

"Me too, Davis," Yolei said right after Cody had spoke.

"Cool then lets go."

"What for us!" Their respective Digimon partners said in unison.

"Mimi could you come with me? I want to talk to you," Yolei pleaded. Mimi looked almost insulted, didn't Yolei understand she had just woken up? "Please?" Yolei added desperately. Mimi finally caved, Palmon following her.

"Works for me," Tai said lazily, putting his head back into Sora's lap.

"Oh no you don't, lazy butt! Rise and shine!" Sora said as she made him get up. Her motherly love had a tough love side to it as well.

…

The eight of them walked through the grassy field approaching the river bed. Davis and Cody walked up front and talked about the future.

"Still set on that noodle stand huh?"

"Of course! Me and Veemon are going to make it big! What about you?"

"I don't know, I'm still really young after all. Maybe I'll be a lawyer or something."

Davis laughed. "A lawyer? Your to nice for that!"

"Well maybe, but I think I'd be good at that."

Yolei spoke with Mimi, behind them. Mimi was listening as best she could but was really tired so… yeah. That is until Yolei took a deep breath and shifted the topic to boys.

"I think I like Ken."

"Really? Wow Yolei, good for you. Ken's a good guy!" Mimi squealed with excitement. She loved drama and gossip.

"Yeah he's awesome, he's soooo cute, and adorable, and nice, but… I just don't know if he likes me and I don't how I should tell him."

"Well… you certainly don't want to end up like Tai and Sora with your relationships."

"What do you mean? They are great together."

"I meant before they knew they loved each other. Look where that got them, got us. What I'm trying to say is, you just need to let your feelings out in the open, be sincere. If he doesn't feel the same way, you just have to move on. I've been telling Sora that for years."

"Were here girls!" Davis called back to them. They all peered down into the gorge and saw a shining object levitating so slightly above the gowned.

"I dare you to go get it Cody."

"What's the matter Davis? You scared?"

"No!"

"Well you should be." The voice didn't come from any of them, and it sounded mechanical.

"Who's there?" Mimi asked bravely. Then the earth began to shake and the gowned began to crack and brake apart. Behind them emerged a large, dangerous looking Digimon.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tankdramon. Lord Machinedramon decrees that I kill you by any means necessary."

"Machinedramon was destroyed!" Palmon yelled.

"I'm aware, but that just makes me angry. Lets battle!"

DIGIMON!

DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIES!

VEEMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO… FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!

ARMADILLOMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO… DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER!

HAWKMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO… SHURIMON THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!

PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO… TOGEMON!

Needle Spray!

Fire Rocket!

Double Stars!

Rock Crakin'!

The needles just bounced off, the fire disintegrated upon impact, the stars didn't even leave a dent… Digmon's attack managed to lodge one of Tankdramon's treads in place though.

Tankdramon wasn't even amused, just annoyed. "Let me show you some real fire power!"

Blast Gatling!

His twin Gatling cannons started to throw out shells at the rate of 3600 a minute. He swiped the weapon fire over his opponents with laser designated pin point accuracy, even though he was at point blank rang to begin with. Each Digimon received a few hundred shells and de-digivolved, except for Togemon who managed to thwart her enemies attack with Light Speed Jabbing. Her gloves got totaled, but at least she was still on her feet.

DIGIMON! TOGEMON… DIGIVOLVE TO… LILYMON!

Flower-

Striver Cannons!

Before Lilymon could launch an attack, Tankdramon brought his main guns to bear on her. The resulting blast would have been fatal for a lesser Digimon. She landed hard in the river bed.

"That's okay… the others will be here any second now." Cody said.

"Your right Cody. Izzy will see us on his computer!" Davis said.

"Yeah," Yolei added.

"What is wrong with all of you! I'm tired of the defeatist attitude around here! Get up guys!" Mimi said, trying to get them to get a grip on themselves. They all appeared to be frozen, peering over the grass field whating for the cavalry to arrive. A few seconds passed, not a sound.

"You will be the first to go, hot stuff!" Tankdramon aimed at Mimi, the barrels began to spin.

"Mimi!"

DIGIMON! LILYMON… MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO… BOOM… BOOM… R-O-S-E-M-O-N… BOOM!

Rosemon ripped the Gatling guns out with her vine whip. Tankdramon roared in pain. "Now to finish you!"

Thorn Whipping!

The attack seemed to do nothing, but then Tankdramon turned his cannons in on himself and fired. He blew up into a hundred pieces, which were then delete. Much like the way his master had gone.

They all sighed in relief. "Thanks Mimi, Rosemon," Cody said.

"Impeccable timing," Hawkmon said breathlessly.

Davis retrieved the shard, which was thankfully undamaged. Then climbed back up to the others.

"Looks like a glowing rainbow rock doesn't it," Davis said.

**Ok, so the next 4ish chapters are also going to be about finding the shards, but don't worry they will all be unique. And no, Taiora is still the main focus, I'm just foreshadowing other couples. *And the lord said onto the fanfictioners, "Thou shalt review TaioraWarrior's stories. For they describe the ultimate Digimon couple, Taiora. And let he (or she) whom reviews be exalted."* Lol! I'd like to see a Sorato fan go against God! ... was that to much?... **


	23. Two More Enemies Fall

Sorry it took so long guys, but you knew I'd be back right? Well, if not, you should know by now you can count on me. Enjoy.

Two More Enemies Fall

"I can't believe you stopped watching us Izzy!" Cody was beside himself.

"Sorry guys, I got distracted for just a second," Izzy replied, sincerely sorry.

"Lay off him a bit Cody," Mimi said, "After all, Tanemon took care of the situation," she admired her partners head from up above. Tanemon blushed a little. If Mimi ever gave a complicate, she meant it.

Tai and Davis were admiring the beautiful shard. "Well, it looks like all the originals have obtained their mega forms," Davis said, ignorant of the fact that it might remind Tai of his digimonless status.

Tai bit his lip a little, but decided no to reprimand Davis for it. Sora however was not to happy about it and whacked Davis on the head.

"Ow!" Davis looked at Sora. She was giving him a look that said, 'really?'

Gabumon yawned and Biyomon followed. Then Gomamon did as well. The Digimon were all full and content from their breakfast, and if there was nothing to do after eating, Digimon tended to sleep. They wouldn't get the chase though.

Izzy's computer was making noise, causing Matt to go over and look at it while Izzy and Cody continued to argue.

"Hey Izzy there's a blue dot flashing next to two red dots… now there just a blue dot." Matt said. Izzy came over to the laptop and smiled.

"Well people, looks like we got our next shard."

…

(The Dungeons)

Ken felt something shifting his arm. Something was disturbing his sleep, which was to bad because as he slowly came to, he noticed his reality was much worse then the dream world. It was cold and dark and his head was throbbing immensely. Then he heard someone speaking to him. 'Wormmon?' Ken thought.

"Hey there. Get up buddy, this is no time to be feeling down, your friends need you. Yep, yep!"

Ken peered through the black, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Down here kid!"

Ken look down to his side. There was something small there. It had black eyes that barley reflected the dim light in the room. This wasn't Wormmon.

"Where am I? Where's Wormmon?" Ken asked the thing.

"Your in a cell, in the Dark Masters Fortress. Wormmon is right over there."

Ken looked over to where the creature was pointing. Wormmon was slouched awkwardly against the wall. His eyes were closed, but his chest was moving up and down slightly. Ken crawled over to Wormmon and took him in his arms. He then addressed the little creature.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Piximon! Legendary trainer of Digimon, yep, yep."

"I've heard of you."

"Well, my reputation proceeds me, but enough chit chat. We must get you out of here quickly, back to your friends."

"How did you get in here?"

"The guards around this place aren't to bright. Plus, I'm small and fast… not to mention handsome!"

Ken smiled at the Digimon's humor and good nature. It calmed him. "What about Wormmon? Will he be ok?"

"He's fine, here," Piximon handed him a small piece of what looked like food, "Just feed him this. It will give him his strength back. You should eat a bit little of it too."

Ken nodded quietly. He took a bite of, it, whatever it was. Surprisingly it tasted rather sweet. He then held the rest of it to Wormmon's mouth, hoping he would take it. He did, his pincers seemed to open on their own and took in the food, munching silently on it. Ken beamed at Wormmon's small accomplishment like a father would at his new born child.

"There is no time to waste lets go," Piximon said.

"Right." Ken followed the little Digimon out of the cell, which had broken bars. They headed up flights of stairs. Finally they came to the top of a tower and opened the door to the roof. The first thing Ken noticed was a dark cloud in the center of the fortress. It had an eerie feeling to it.

"What is that?" Ken asked.

"Evil," Piximon answered. "Now come." Piximon generated a ball of energy around them and they took off at the speed of sound, if not more.

"Master the Boy has escaped," a Bakemon addressed Daemon.

"Good, the Digidestined will all be wiped out in one fell stroke. At least Piedmon thinks so. I seriously doubt it, but it is of no consequence. The Digidestined will never fined the last two shards. Even if they do… they will die trying to retrieve them. They will be divided and conquered. Some of them may even turn against each other… wouldn't that be delightful." Daemon's evil laugh rang out through the air.

Deathapocalymon continued to grown stronger… soon he would take his revenge.

…

The group walked to the end of a small peninsula looking out over the ocean.

"It should be just up here," Izzy said. It had started to rain again. Rain off and on like this in the Digital World was not a common occurrence. Something was wrong. Because they were near the coast, fog had come in too, making it cold and a little bit creepy.

They walked on it silent's. Humans and Digimon alike, all harboring their own individual thoughts.

Sora clung to Tai's jacket with one hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Tai had his arm around her. He kissed her on the top of the head lovingly every once and a while. Their other hands were inner locked with each other.

Sora looked down at their hands. She loved how it felt to hold his hand. His was much bigger and it made her feel small but safe. She liked it.

Tai was having similar feelings. He had always felt protective over Sora, but now it was even stronger. Tai knew all to well that Sora was perfectly capable of fending for herself, she was a very strong and independent person. Tai remembered how much Matt had annoyed him whenever he would open the door for Sora or pull out her chair. He never though Sora would end up being the type of girl who liked that stuff. Yet here they were, finally together like it always should have been, and Tai had a strong primal urge to shelter her from the troubles of the world. They had always been about the same height until high school came. Now Sora seemed so… small. Not delicate, well she looked delicate, but Tai knew better. Still… small.

They looked at each other at the same time and smiled. A quick kiss followed.

"I miss Agumon, Sor."

"We all do Tai, but he said you would see him again right?" Tai didn't answer.

"Hey," she pat his belly a few times with her hand, "Cheer up, I promise everything will be ok, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I said I did," Sora kissed his cheek. Tai smiled. Would it ever be possible to be sad again with her in his life?

Matt wished he had a girl right now. Usually Sora would be right next to him when they were cold. He wasn't jealous, because he hadn't been hurt, and thankfully, neither was she. Still, he missed the closeness. If only someone-

"I'm cold," Mimi said matter of factly as she came up and walked right beside him. He smiled and put an arm around her.

"Me too."

From behind them, TK looked on sulkily. Patamon, of course, noticed.

"TK, what's wrong? Please tell me, so I can help you."

"It, it's nothing you can help with, just forget it for now."

"There it is!" Kari said. Gomamon ran up to it. He wanted to be the one to get this shining rock.

"It looks to be in good health," he said. The others crowded around it, the rocks generated heat. A good thing in this monsoon, and now they had two.

They heard clapping from behind them. To their horror, it was Piedmon, standing in the rain, Metalseadramon behind him, snickering to himself.

Piedmon spoke, "Bravo digital losers! Now let me tell you this amazing story I just wrote," he pulled out some pictures with poorly drawn illustrations. "Once upon a time there were twelve Digidestined and their Digimon. They went looking for the shards of the Sovereign's because they thought they could somehow defeat Deathapocalymon with them. But then the Dark Masters killed them all. The end."

"That was even crappier then last time," said Tai.

"Bold talk for one with no Digimon," Piedmon said. Sora flared up with angry. No one could make fun of or insult her boyfriend and get away with it. That was her job! Plus Agumon was one topic that was off limits, even to her.

"Biyomon!"

"Right!" Biyomon said sharply, charging into battle.

Before she could digivolve Metalseadramon swiped his river of power beam over the Digimon. It successfully hit Tentomon, Gabumon, Gatomon, and Tanemon. This severely limited their fire power. Actually it wasn't even a direct hit, but it was powerful enough to nock them out.

DIGIMON!

BIYOMON…

PATAMON…

GOMAMON…

WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO…

PHOENIXMON!

SERAPHIMON!

PLESIOMON!

Armadillomon, Veemon, and Hawkmon didn't bother to digivolve. The enemy was way beyond their capabilities.

"Digimon attack!" Phoenixmon screamed.

Hallowed Knuckle!

Sorrow Blues!

The two attacks closed the distances to Piedmon.

Clown trick!

The attacks went right through Piedmon, his body faded away.

"Did we kill him?" asked Plesiomon.

"I'm not sure," said Seraphimon.

"Hello gentelmon," Piedmon appeared out of nowhere from behind them.

Trump Sword!

They were each hit hard.

Meanwhile Metalseadramon and Phoenixmon seemed to be in a stale mate.

Star-light Explosion!

River of Power!

The two attacks smashed into the each other. Piedmon was still dancing circles around his opponents.

"What the… Hey guys look, it's Ken!" Davis said. They looked up to where Davis seemed to be looking. Sure enough, there Ken was, speeding towards the ground in a bubble. The bubble disappeared a foot from the ground and Ken fell out, Wormmon in his arms.

"Ken!" Yolei screamed, and ran towards him, nearly knocking Joe to the ground in the process. She gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Yolei, I see at least one of you missed me," Ken seemed happy about Yolei reaction.

"Oh look, its Piximon!" Mimi said, looking up from the injured Tanemon in her arms.

"Long time no see dude! Sorry but we are kind of in a bad situation right now." Matt said, helping Gabumon up.

"Hi everyone!" Piximon said. He noticed Tai and said, "I see you have fully come to understand what I was trying to teach you."

"What?" asked Tai, but Piximon was bearing no mind.

"Veemon!" Wormmon called to his digivolve partner, "You ready?"

"You know it!"

DIGIMON!

VEEMON… WORMMON… WARP-DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO… IMPERIALDRAMON! IMPERIALDRAMON SWITCH TO… IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!

The magnificent warrior launched itself into the fray.

Metalseadramon had gotten one up on Phoenixmon, and had her in a death bind.

Splendor Blade!

He cut off Metalseadramon's tail causing him to drop his prey. Then, both Digimon attacked him.

Crimson Flame!

Positron Laser!

Both attacks flew into the dragons laser cannon, causing it to destabilizes and overload. His head was blown apart. The headless beast of a snake fell to the ground and then the rest of him was deleted.

Then both of them turned to the other problem. Seraphimon was on his knees trying to pull a sword from his armor. That was nothing compared to the situation Plesiomon was in.

"You will make a nice ornament I think," Piedmon turned his defeated adversary into a pocket chain figure. That's when Phoenixmon and Imperialdramon jumped him. While they fought him, Seraphimon gathered his strength.

Piedmon dodged attacks from Phoenixmon while he fought Imperialdramon sword on sword. When the time was right Seraphimon struck.

Strike of The Seven Stars!

Seraphimon's most powerful attack hit Piedmon in all its just glory. The last word from Piedmon was a strung out no, then he was silenced forever.

Joe ran to his partner, which was now a key chain.

"Plesiomon," Joe said, hoping they could change him back. He looked at Seraphimon, "Can you fix him?"

"I think so," the angel said to him. He took the little plastic Plesiomon in his hand. After a few seconds it began to grow back into his organic, fleshy (digital flesh) form.

"I hate being plastic," Gomamon said after he had de-digivolved. Joe hugged him.

All seemed to be well for the time being, that is until two mysterious black doorways rose out of the earth. A huge pull followed, it began to suck sand and plants into themselves.

At the same time Tai, Sora, TK, and Kari seemed to also be pulled towards the doors. They began to slowly slip in the doors direction at first, but after a few moments they could barley keep their feet on the ground.

The others looked on in horror as TK and Kari slipped through one of the doors and it closed. Then Sora lifted off the ground, but Tai grabbed her hand.

"Don't let go!" Sora told Tai, even though she knew he wouldn't.

"Never!" He replied, but soon he too was airborne and both of them were dragged into the black door. Then that door, also closed.

**For those determined to read to the end, I thank you. There will be another... 5 chapters, probably. As for that little bit of Mimato, you can interpret it as you like. I saw it as friendship and nothing more. The last 2, 3 chapters are sure to be... explosive, so stay tuned yeah. Reviews are still considered cool. I'll be back as soon as possible.**


	24. Hope Can Only Exist Where There Is Light

And here we go…

Hope Can Only Exist Where There Is Light

TK awoke in darkness. It surrounded him. It felt like it was consuming him. It felt like his eyes were open, yet he could not see a thing. He couldn't even tell if he was on solid ground or not. The feeling terrified him.

Then he remembered Kari. Where was she? Where were they? How could they find each other in this pitch blackness, let alone find a way out? His fear, for what ever reason felt like it was growing. He had to find her, for comfort if nothing else.

Kari was alone. She too was surrounded by darkness. She had little hope. She felt if something didn't change soon she would fall into the empty, lonely, dark forever.

TK came to mind. 'Please find me TK, you're my only hope. I need you.' TK was her only hope. Somehow she just knew it. She silently called to him, willing him to find her.

TK tried to move. He thought it felt like he was… he could feel his limbs moving. Yet it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere. No matter what he did, no matter where he moved, he did seem to be any closer to anything. He felt that if he ran at a full sprint in one direction, it wouldn't matter, he would be unable to make any progress. What was he suppose to do?

'Admit it to yourself TK. You like me. I know you do, and I think you know, deep down, that I like you too. Please hurry. Find me. Please…'

TK was beginning to become frantic and panicked. What if he stayed here, wherever here was, forever? In this blackness, where there was no light to guild him. He would never find hope again. He felt his senses dimming. He was losing his consciousness. Was he dieing? Wait… light… that's it! If he ever found Kari he would admit his feelings for her. Even if that meant getting thrown off a cliff by Tai. That's worth it right? Yes, it was. Even just a few more moments with her would be worth it.

TK was no longer losing his mind. In fact, it felt like he was more then gaining it back, he felt more alert now then ever before.

Kari felt that she was no longer falling into the abyss. She felt hopeful. She began to glow.

TK thought he felt something off in one direction. He looked and thought he could almost see something. Walking towards it couldn't hurt. So he began to walk, it still didn't feel like he was going anywhere, and he still couldn't see anything, but it made him feel good. So good in fact that there was no reason to stop doing it. Then he heard a voice from behind him.

"TK!" He quickly did an about face. There standing before him, was Kari. She looked more radiant then he remembered her, but that was just fine with him.

"Kari," he said. His voice remained level but he sounded really happy to she her, care evident in his voice. Perhaps he could close the distance between them this time. He took a step. Then another. It seemed to work because now they were only two feet apart.

"Listen Kari, I need to tell you something now."

"I know."

"You do? Well, okay. Um… I have no idea how to put this into words so I'll just have to show you…"

TK confidently diminished the remaining gap between them as he took her head in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers. She was ready and kissed him back, her hands traveled to the back of his neck. It didn't last long, but it did last long enough.

After they split apart, neither spoke. There was no need to. The mutual kiss had told all. Beside them a shard appeared. It took them a few moments to find it from the corners of their eyes. They walked over to it.

"So this is why were here I guess," Kari said.

"Guess so," TK replied.

"I suppose… Tai and Sora are going threw hell right now."

"Why would you say that?"

"I just know they are TK. We had to go through a trial, at least I think we did. I can only imagine what they have to do."

Kari then grabbed the shard. As soon as she had touched it. A bright light in the shape of a door appeared just beyond it. They had to shield their eyes at first to adjust to the light.

"Come on TK," she grabbed his hand and they both walked into the light.

They found themselves standing right where they had been sucked up by the black door ways. A stunned group of teens and Digimon stood before them, their jaws open wide with shock.

"Well hi Patamon," TK said looking down on the confused face of his friend, "not happy to see me?"

Patamon and Gatomon jogged (and flew) over to their partners with relief.

"No TK, I'm very much thrilled to see you!" Patamon said happily.

"Glad your still in one piece Kari," said Gatomon.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, where were you two?" Matt questioned. "Its been nearly ten minutes."

Kari spoke for them, "Don't worry about it now. We got another shard." She held the glimmering rock out for the group to get a proper look at it.

"By any small chance, is my brother back… and Sora?" Kari asked nervously.

They all shook their heads. Kari frowned and turned to look at where the other door had been. She began to mutter to herself.

"Come on Sora… come on big brother… don't lose faith in the other…if any one can do it, you two can."

**Short? What do you mean? That was the longest thing I've ever written! Lol! The next chapter will be up 10/16/10 at 10:00 Pm USA Pacific Time Sharp. That is a promise. Until then, cram as many reviews in as possible. Until 10:00 Pm then.**


	25. The Deceiver and the Proposal

Sorry! Uploading problems! But still, as promised, here it is. For those of you joining us a day late be sure you have read the previous chapter. We know what happened to Kari and TK, but just what happened to Tai and Sora? Lets find out. (To people from outside the USA, the term 'hot' is used to describe someone with a lot of sex appeal, or just really beautiful/handsome. Just incase you didn't know.)

The Deceiver and the Proposal

Sora sat on a park bench. The wind was blowing softly in her short hair. The warm sun graced her beautiful features. She didn't really remember how she got there, all she knew was that Tai was suppose to be coming by soon. So she waited for him.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed but still no Tai. It didn't matter really. She knew he would come, and was perfectly content just waiting for him. Watching the other people in the park was entertaining her anyway. A young boy and girl were playing soccer together in the grassy field just across the walk way from the bench she was sitting on. She smiled as she watched them. It reminded her so much of the days Tai and her had shared together when they were young and free.

Sora brushed off her coat and shifted in place to get more comfortable. "Come on Tai, where are you?" she asked herself. She closed her eyes, thinking she might as well try to fall asleep.

"Um… can I sit here?" Came a sweet voice. Sora opened her eyes and saw a girl, or rather a young woman, standing a foot from the bench.

"Sure," Sora said, scooting over a little, making sufficient room to accommodate the new comer.

The girl sat down. She was very pretty, and seemed to have a confident aura about her. She had gorgeous blue eyes. Her straight hair fell just beyond her shoulders. It was a light brown in color. Almost, brunette in color but it had some blonde in it. Her figure, by guy standards, was near perfect, and her skin was ever so slightly lighter then Sora's. The girl took out her phone and began browsing the internet. She had a nice smile on her face thought, so Sora assumed she would be up for a conversation.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I've just got some time to kill before this party I'm going to with my boyfriend," the girl answered politely. "What about you?"

"Similar, I'm waiting here for my boyfriend," Sora said.

"Cool, is he cute?"

Sora couldn't help but grin, "Yes, he's very cute, but he's also so funny and warm and kind." Sora was never one to brag, and that's not what she was doing now. However it was all true, and she wanted the world to know how great Tai was, and that he was hers. Only hers.

The girl chuckled good naturedly, "Mine too. My names Mikaela by the way," she said as she extended her hand to Sora in friendship.

Sora shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Mikaela, I'm Sora."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"Oh! Would you look at that. My boyfriend just left me a message. Apparently he just got a huge stain on his shirt… shit, he's going to be late for the party! God. I love him, but he sure can be a klutz at times."

"Mine too!" Sora said. She caught Mikaela's eye and they both knew they totally understood what the others love life was like.

"I know _right_!" Mikaela said.

"Yeah, yeah! Mine can be so stupid. Like this one time when we were younger, we weren't going out then, but anyways, he decided to fix a light bulb alone, so he got a ladder to reach the ceiling fan. I told him, 'No Tai you can't do that-'"

"Tai?"

"…yeah, that's his name, why?"

Mikaela became very quite and stared down at the ground. Sora became a little nervous.

"Tai Kamiya?"

"Yeah…"

"Um… listen, I, I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just say it. I heard one of his friends talking about him and his girlfriend at a party a few weeks ago. Apparently Tai said he wasn't interested in… your last names Takenouchi right?"

Sora nodded. What was she trying to say?

"Well, he doesn't have feelings for you. His friend said he never did. He just dragged this girl… he said Takenouchi, around for years. She was apparently so obsessed with him that he finally asked her out, out of pity. Now he just can't stand her and says he found a new girl."

"That can't be the same Tai," Sora laughed a little, but it was one of doubt. "He would never-" Mikaela put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Sora just stared at her. She began to play with her hands nervously, Mikaela's still rested on her shoulder.

"I don't believe it… Tai loves me."

Mikaela stood up. "I'm sorry Sora. I should go," she left.

Sora stood up after a few moments. She would just go look for Tai. She would run into his strong arms and he would whisper I love you in her ear, then they would kiss and everything would be fine. She knew it would be. They would never turn their backs on each other. 'Kind of like Christmas?' A voice in her head asked her. She pushed the thought from her mind as she jogged threw the city streets.

…

(Earlier, how much earlier is irrelevant)

Tai sat in an empty soccer stadium in the middle of town. He was waiting for the one thing he cared about more then himself. His girlfriend Sora. He remembered she was going to meet him here.

He put his head in-between his legs and waited for the arms of the child of love to capture his neck and place a kiss on it. Of course she could do that. The alternative was to sit down beside him and wait for him to look at her. It was what she did when they were just friends, but she would still do it occasionally. It just depended on if she was in a talking mood or a kissing mood. At the moment, Tai was hoping for the latter.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. That was weird. Sora usually thought of something a lot more creative to get his attention, or something a lot more subtle, again depending on her mood.

He looked up expecting to see Sora. Instead he saw another girl. She was about Sora's age and height, and, Tai noticed, hot as hell. She had blue eyes and brownish blonde hair that ran down her head just below her shoulders.

"I noticed you seemed to be by yourself," she said kindly, sitting down next to him. She was so close, Tai immediately felt his personal space being invaded. He didn't even know this girl.

"Uh, yeah," his tone came out a little rudely but he felt he had every right to sound like that after she sat next to him like that. He tried to move away, but her hand kept him in place.

"What are you doing here?" The smile she whore on her lips was a little scary.

"I-uh… waiting for my friend, err, girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend huh? What's her name?" As she asked this, she put an arm around Tai's shoulders. Now Tai was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Sora," Tai said as confidently as he could. Just who did this girl think she was?

"My names Mikaela," she said as if she didn't even hear him. She leaned into him a little exposing herself to him. Her shirt was showing off some of her well defined and shaped cleavage. Tai was distracted only for a moment, he quickly looked away and closed his eyes. He should not be having these thoughts, he had a girlfriend. He needed to find the willpower to just stand up and walk away.

"What did you say her name was? Sora? I think I know her… you must be Tai Kamiya. I saw your whore of a girlfriend with some other guy and his friend. What was his name… Matt? Yeah that's it."

"You saw Sora, with, Matt?"

"Well she wasn't with him, he was just around. She was all over this other guy like you wouldn't believe."

"What?" Tai was worried. He had no reason to though, right? Sora would never betray him. She would never betray anyone, it wasn't in her character. Plus she was never a whore and never would be. Tai concluded this girl was mental. It was probably some discussing prank that Davis was trying to pull. Daivs was pretty good, but Tai was the master.

"Don't worry though, you don't need her, you have me now," as she said this her other hand snaked its way to Tai's most private area… right between his legs. He sucked in a huge breath of air, his body was paralyzed. Sure it felt good, but this was completely inappropriate. He may be a guy, but he didn't like being assaulted like that at all. He wouldn't like anyone touching him there. He wasn't even sure how he'd feel if Sora touched him like this. He probably wouldn't stop her, just to please her, if that's really what she wanted… but he wouldn't necessarily like it. He wasn't ready to share that side of himself with anyone, not even Sora.

"Stop," Tai said with all the force he could muster. He was about to force her off of him and run, but she forced him to look at her. He was met with glowing eyes. He fell into a trance, even though he wasn't aware of it.

"I love you Tai," Mikaela said sweetly.

"I… love you too, Kaela," Tai replied.

They began to kiss passionately.

"Now remember we have to go to that party," Mikaela reminded him.

"Kay, see you there."

Tai walked away. Mikaela smiled happily. 'I finally have him. I finally have someone.'

…

(Back to 'the present' with Sora)

Sora ran all around the city. She had to find Tai, she had to make sure everything was okay.

She found him. He was with another girl. She wasn't facing her, but from the back she sort of looked like Mikaela… she turned… it was Mikaela. Tai was standing at the front door of a house that looked like it had a party going on inside.

Sora approached him slowly, "Tai?"

"Sora," his voice wasn't playful and confident like normal. It was also missing the loving tone he saved just for her and sometimes Kari. He sounded like he was in a business meeting, and he held a grudge against her because she stole a promotion from him or something.

"Why don't you stop trying to pretended to care about me and stop being my false friend. You've been doing it for years, just give it up. I can see that you've been lying to me since we were kids in Highton View Terrance."

"Tai, what are you talking about, I'm your girlfriend. Of course I care about you, I love you."

"Whatever. Go bug someone else psycho bitch." Tai walked into the house, Mikaela clung to him like a leach, wearing an arrogant smile.

Sora was at a loss for words. Tai had never, ever, _ever _called her something that mean. It was over, their friendship, their future as… something, was over. Forever. Sora ran home as fast as she could, she wanted to go and kill herself. The one thing she deemed impossible, just happened. She had lost Tai, _completely_. She would never love anyone else again, with out him, love was impossible. Tai would never forgive her for committing suicide, but Tai didn't care anymore. Her one fail safe that would always make that option impossible was gone.

She flung her apartment door open, a knife was sitting next to the sink, she ran to it.

'Good bye, Mom, Dad… Biyomon.' She place the knife under her throat. 'I love you Tai.'

The killing stroke never came, she fell into a type of coma and collapsed on the floor.

She dreamed of Tai and all their passed experiences with each other. It was bitter sweet to watch. The memories were, to put it lightly, heaven like. The sorrow and pain followed each of them however. At the end of the dream a Digimon of some sort came to her. It told her she could fix this reality and beware the Deceiver. She awoke the next day. She lost the will to take her own life, but now what was she suppose to do…

…

(Several Years Later)

…

She had figured it out. She had spent the last few years of her life alone, without contact with the other Digidestined, but she had figured it out and she knew what she needed to do.

Tai and Mikaela were getting married. Mikaela was thrilled. So was Tai. Or was he? He believed he loved Mikaela with all his heart, but something just didn't feel right. For one, he just wasn't happy. He hadn't been happy since Sora had cheated on him.

"Do you Mikaela Fambromi take Taichi Kamiya as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Taichi Kamiya take Mikaela Fambromi as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"No he does NOT!"

The people in the pews fell into a hush and they all looked in shock at a woman with red orange hair and crimson eyes that had burst through the doors. Tai was shocked just like them… Mikaela was furious.

Sora had been worn down in the last few harsh years (for her it was harsh). She wasn't quite as beautiful as she had once been, but it didn't matter. Tai didn't love her for her looks.

"Tai you have to listen to me!" Sora shouted with all the confidence in the world. "This isn't real, none of it is! Mikaela is tricking you! You love Me! Not her! Me Tai, Sora Takenouchi! Remember we are fighting Daemon and we are looking for the shards! I love you Tai, I would never cheat on you, and I know you love me! Please you have to remember us!"

"I don't remember anything like that," said Tai, his hands still holding Mikaela's.

"You, are crazy Sora! Tai, say I do and kiss me!" Mikaela sounded as desperate as Sora was.

Sora ran up to Tai before anyone could stop her, she pulled Tai's mouth to her lips, "Remember this," she whispered to him before kissing him.

Tai's mind became flooded with memories instantly.

Sora prayed this would work…. if not, all was lost. She instantly new it did, when she felt cold tears on her cheeks… Tai had started to cry when he was overwhelmed by dormant emotions. The little moment of happiness didn't last however. Mikaela tore them apart and threw Sora to the floor. She looked at her to be husband… she didn't like what she saw… he remembered.

Tai went over to help Sora up and they looked at Mikaela. The woman was shaking with rage. The church they had been in and all the people around them began to fade. Soon nothing but white light was left. All three of them were back to their original age. Mikaela then shot into a rant like no other, her voice became extremely high pitched, her breathing seemed to be labored.

"NOOOOOO! FUCK NO! No, No , NOOOOO! This *deep inhale* isn't how it is suppose to be! I-I *wheeze* I need to find love. Jennifer, she stole Danny from me... They betrayed me!" Hot water of anger and jealousy poured from her eyes.

Tai and Sora watched her with fear, they were both genuinely scared of her. Sora cowered behind Tai, grabbing his arm tightly.

Mikaela looked into Tai's eyes. "How did you *wheeze* do it Tai? How did you make her love you? Why couldn't I do that? What's wrong with me?"

Tai opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He had no idea what to say. He was still trying to figure out what she was talking about. When she received no answer she became enraged.

"I'll KILL YOU BOTH! I COULDN'T KILL DANNY AND JENNIFER NO THANKS TO THE SOVEREIGNS, BUT I'LL KILL YOU!" She charged at them.

Tai's first reaction was to through out his arms to defend Sora, but Sora had a different idea.

She turned Tai to face her and said, "Show me how much you love me." They were on each others lips in a second. As they kissed they thought they heard something hitting the ground, they thought they heard screaming, and cries of agony, then they thought they heard silent's.

Tai broke the kiss and Sora leaned her head on his chest breathing heavily.

"Is she gone?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Tai noticed something something roll into his foot. It was Mikaela's wedding ring. He picked it up.

"Sora do you see us together in the future?" Tai asked. A muffled 'yes' came from the girl on his chest.

"Any doubts?" Sora clung to him tighter and said 'no'.

"Good. Then Sora…" He nudged her until she felt like looking. He stepped back from her. She eyed him curiously wondering what his intentions were.

Tai took a deep breath and knelt before her. Sora made a funny sound that was between a laugh and a gasp.

"Sora… I knew we were meant to be together the moment I met you. I guess the truth is, I fell in love on the spot. Do you remember that day?"

Sora nodded, urging him to continue.

"Good. Sora, you complete me. There I said it. My self centered, cocky self, said it."

Sora began to cry tears of joy. She had told Tai the day they met he was self centered and cocky. She also said that they were perfect friends who covered for each others weaknesses.

"I'm sorry I put us both through several long years of lies because I didn't admit my feelings for you sooner."

Sora made a sound that Tai understood as 'apology excepted'.

"I know I'm kind of thick headed and obnoxious, and I can get extreme when it comes to fighting-"

"And Wonderful," Sora said, meaning it more then anything she had said since telling Tai she loved him. Tai's eyes got watery again just from those two words.

"But I promise to love you, protect you, and take care of you with all that I am."

Sora began to nod. Tai held the ring up to her.

"Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Sora breathed out.

Tai slipped the ring onto her finger. They embraced each other, never wanting to let go. The light began to fade away.

Sora felt her hand growing heavy, the stone in the ring seemed to be getting bigger, she felt the ring fall from her finger. She immediately looked for it. Tai was going to ask what was wrong but he noticed they were standing in sand and grass… by the ocean… and there was Davis… looking retarded as ever… looking, at them.

"Dude," said Davis, "Guy's there here!"

The entire group came running.

"Sora!" Biyomon enthusiastically ran to her friend and hugged her.

"Biyo!" Sora hugged her back.

"That was an hour and fifteen minutes… interesting," said Izzy.

"Tai," Sora picked up a shard from the ground and motioned to her hands.

"I'll buy you another one sweetheart," Tai whispered to her. Sora blushed when she hear the word sweetheart.

"Tai!" Kari tackled her brother to the ground.

"Easy Kari, you wouldn't want to prevent him from playing soccer… I would know," Gatomon said.

I hate to bother you all, but we need to get to the center of Digi World now!" Piximon said.

"Were is the center Izzy?" Palmon asked.

"Well in theory Palmon-"

"No need for theory, I know exactly where it is!" Piximon proclaimed. Joe groaned.

"Man, I love Izzy's theories."

"Tai, before we go, Gennai told me to give you this," Piximon made an egg appear and it floated over to Tai, who caught it in his hands. Tai felt his heart rate increase… could it be?"

They all stared at the egg, and then… crack, crack, crack! A black face with tiny yellow eyes appeared.

… "Powbbow?"

**Do you hear wedding bells? Lol! So who is Mikaela? Whoever she is, I feel sorry for her, don't you? Only 2 more chapters left... both epic in their own way. But tell me what you thought of this one.**


	26. Armageddon

We have come to it at last people. The end game. It became so large I was seriously considering splitting it up into thirds, but at the last moment I was like nah, I told them two more chapters and that's what their gonna get. So here's one of those chapters. The question is, how will it all end? Will everyone make it? Will evil be defeated? One can only read and find out. (Any format issues in this large chapter are the computers fault) I think you will all thoroughly enjoy this.

Armageddon

"Uh…" Tai stared at the little black ball quizzically.

"Muuuuuuuu!" The Botamon jumped out of its egg shell and propelled itself at Tai's face. It latched on, its eyes locked with Tai's. Tai could hardly breath because both his nose and mouth were covered. Botamon then kissed him repeatedly.

Tai didn't think it would stop but then it detached from his surprised face and launched itself at Kari's face. A moment later to Gatomon's, but it didn't stop there. It met eye to eye with everyone present, bouncing face to face. It wasn't a time for proper manners, because he was to busy being overly excited and happy to see everyone.

"Are you sure your not sick?" Joe protested.

"Relax Joe, I'm sure he's fine," Gomamon rolled his eyes.

Mimi was polite and accepted the kiss, but you could tell she was a little uncomfortable with it. Others like Cody, welcomed it whole heartedly. People laughed when Tentomon's smaller, round face was completely engulfed by Botamon's baby blubber. Oddly enough he seemed to make a point of purposely missing Matt and Sora.

When the little devil had finished his onslaught he came to rest at the feet of Tai, gazing up at him happily. Sora and Matt were a little hurt by his actions, or should we say inactions, of not saying hi to them. There was an awkwardness in the air, but it wasn't silent because Tai spoke.

"I'm glad to see you again! Crazy little guy," Tai picked him up and patted his partners head. In fact he nearly flattened Botamon because he is so squeezable, but he didn't appear hurt by the action. Instead he just giggled and rubbed itself on Tai's hand as a sign of affection.

However, Tai didn't miss Botamon'sobvious overlook of Matt and Sora.

"Hey, why don't you go give Matt and Sora a kiss to huh?" Botamon looked at him seriously. He turned to look at the current topics of discussion briefly and then looked back at Tai, a question etched onto his face.

"Its okay. Were all friends again, see?" That's when Sora came over to stand next to Tai and gentle held his arm in hers. She gave a friendly smile to Botamon. Botamon just looked at her and blinked once. Then it looked at Matt and flew over to his face.

"Mhmmff," Matt's voice was muffled but he gave Botamon a soft pat anyway. Sora was hurt again, she was almost going to begin to worry and try to think of a way to get back into Agumon's good grace, but then at last it was her turn.

Botamon remained on her face a little longer then most and silently popped off, sliding down her chest. Sora caught him in her hands. The Digimon then performed a common act among baby Digimon. He blew bubbles.

The humans just thought it was happy and Kari and Yolei said, "Cute!" The Digimon however understood it had a deeper meaning.

"He's thanking you Sora," Biyomon chirped dreamily.

"For what?"

"For being close to Tai again."

Sora looked down on the little black bundle of trouble and understood all of his most recent actions. "Your welcome Botamon, Tai means just as much to me as he does to you." She was going to tell him to get use to her being around a lot more, then thought better of it. Now was not the time or place.

"Hey guys, don't we have to go save the world now?" Davis chimed in.

"Yes you must come with me quickly! We must get to the temple of Fanglongmon immediately," said Piximon.

"Can't we have a months vacation first?" Complained Veemon.

"For one of the few times in my life I agree with you completely," Hawkmon sighed.

"No time Digidestined, we go now!" Piximon created a sphere around them and they lifted off.

As they were flying Izzy addressed the group, "We have all the shards right?" Joe held up three of them, Sora the last one. "Ok, just making sure."

Tai held Botamon while Kari fed him the last few candy bars they had in store. Botamon munched on them gratefully while Tai told him what he had been missing. Needless to say, his eyes lit up when Tai informed him that he and Sora where together. Tai didn't say engaged because just like Sora, he felt it was to soon for anyone to know.

Tai looked up for an instant, gazing at the storm clouds they were passing. The clouds all seemed to be traveling in the same direction. Tai felt Botamon's body expanding. At first he just thought he and Veemon were making funny faces again, but it didn't stop. By the time he looked down, there was a Koromon in his lap.

"Oh, good you digivolved," Kari said.

"You can still give me that last candy bar, can't cha?" Koromon asked expectedly.

"Sorry." Several Digimon, and Davis, turned their heads.

"Can I have it Kari?" Davis asked hopefully.

"No! Digimon only, and right now none of them desperately need it."

Sora looked around at Koromon. "Nice, Koromon," she winked at him.

"Gee thanks, Sora."

Tai caught Sora's eye. They stared at each other affectionately. Each trying to bore into the others soul. Neither were planning on breaking eye contact, but then Mimi, Palmon and Biyomon started talking to Sora. She gave Tai an 'I'm sorry' look and turned away.

Tai however didn't stop looking at Sora. His eyes found their way to Sora's perfectly shaped ass. He surprised himself when he felt absolutely no shame in staring at her like this for the first time ever. The first time he did when they where 13, he felt guilty and confused, this was his best friend after all. When she was dating Matt he felt like he was betraying both of them. Now though, even if Sora caught him, it wouldn't matter. That was a fact that pleased him deeply.

He could feel himself getting hard. Fearing Koromon might feel it he quickly moved the Digimon to his side.

'Easy Tai, breath, its just Sora. Its just the beautiful, smart, funny, playful, future mother of your children. Just think, you will finally get to for fill your secret life long dream of… damn it this isn't helping at all.'

Tai exhaled heavily and bent down on his hands to hide the protrusion in his pants.

"You okay Tai?" Koromon asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he practically choked on his words.

"Hey Tai."

"Yup?"

"What's my name mean?"

"You don't remember?"

"I'm asking did _you_ remember?"

"Brave little warrior." Tai playfully tugged at his partners ear.

"And don't you forget it Tai."

"Guys listen up!" Izzy got them all to stare at him as he moved to the center of Piximon's bubble. "Gennai," Izzy exclaimed as he set down the laptop and opened up the communications screen.

"Digidestined, please tell me you have all the shards." Joe and Sora held them all up in their hands. Sora threw hers to Joe for safe keeping. "Good. Oh, I have the rest of the prophecy for you all. If light and hope don't join together, the Digital World will be dark forever because it had no hope."

"What's that mean?" asked Mimi.

"It must be referring to TK and… Kari," said Izzy. The entire gang saw TK and Kari exchange a quick glance before looking down, blushing.

"TK! I thought you would tell me before you started dating her!" Davis freaked. Good for him, he added two and two together almost as fast as Izzy.

Kari rolled her eyes. TK silently prayed to God these weren't his last moments, but as he found Tai's face he was surprised to be met with a slightly amused, knowing smile. Prayer answered.

"Are you guys really together?" Yolei asked. Kari nodded happily. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Matt slugged his brother on the arm hard.

"Ow!" TK stammered, "What the heck Matt?"

"Relax bro," Matt chuckled and leaned in to whisper in TK's ear, "I'm just preparing you for the first time she slaps you in an argument."

"How would you know? Sora never hit you."

"True, but I don't think Kari is quite as forgiving as Sora."

"Congrats love kittens," said Gatomon.

"Yeah!" Patamon hummed. "Now you won't have to do that thing you do in the middle of the night when you think I'm asleep and… never mind?" TK had shot his Digimon a death glare. But the damage had been done and everyone was staring suspiciously at TK. Kari was blushing furiously, her brothers smile had disappeared. Just another sad case of Digimon not knowing when to shut up.

"So…" Cody began, "Is their anything else in the prophecy Gennai?"

"Yes, Cody, I will-"

"Gennai I'm so sorry for interrupting but do you know who Mikaela is?" Sora asked. The destined shifted their attention to her, much to the liking of TK, though Tai took his sweet time and had his eyes still partially on the younger boy. Tai however, wanted to know as much as Sora. Gennai nodded slowly.

"Where did you meet her?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, Tai and me were," Tai continued for her.

"Sucked into this place, but I don't think either of us remember much of it except for…"

"The last bit," Sora finished. Gennai seemed to pondered for a moment.

"Izzy, do you remember that story I told you about the first four Digidestined?" Gennai asked the red headed boy.

"Uh, yeah… wait are you saying, this Mikaela was the one that…?"

"Yes. Sora, and Tai, you seemed to have met the fallen Digidestined, or as the forces of Darkness call her, the Deceiver." Tai and Sora exchanged confused glances. The rest of the group looked on in question.

"I think I've heard of her," Hawkmon said, they all gave their attention to him, "But, well, I thought it was just a legend, Gennai would know it better then me."

"Yes, you see Sora and Tai, I told Izzy this story, I wasn't even planning on telling him. You might as well all hear it though. There were four original Digidestined. We brought them here long ago at the suggestion of the Harmonious ones to help us defeat Apocalymon's first rise to power."

"Wait," Matt said, "This sounds familiar."

"It should be, we gave you a small piece of it, via Kari."

The original Digidestined gasped. The newer ones listened as best they could, a little frustrated that they were out of the loop in this one.

"You see. There was a love triangle among the group. Dark forces took advantage of this. We failed to consider it. Two of them ended up being together. The fallen, Mikaela was left heart broken. She turned on us. *Sigh* We had no chose, we, had to kill her…" The group was silent. A light bulb shot off in Tai's head. It was so plainly obvious. He began to recite out loud Mikaela's final words. It made sense now.

"Gennai…" Tai spoke with fear in his voice, Sora was also beginning to catch on.

"Mikaela is little more then a shadow now. I told Izzy because… we needed to start preparing for the worst." Again the group was silent. Tai looked down at the transparent bubble, clouds, rain, and a sea of what looked like Ice cream stands were zooming by.

Sora grabbed Tai's hand and squeezed it, she received no response from him. She took her other hand and put it around his shoulder. He buried his head into her shoulder. Sora whispered into his ear, "Don't worry Tai, that won't happen to you. I love you."

"That is behind us know," Gennai finally said, "But this is far from over. The last part of the prophecy went like this; At the last hour, at the end of the last war, upon the great hill of gold, the chosen must re-awaken the ancient embodiment of complete harmony, before the apocalypse consumes the entire world and all it's plains of existence in darkness."

Ken decided to be the one to toughen up, "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, this is, in theory, the finally war of this age that the grand prophecy of the digital world theorized. The great hill of gold is obviously the Temple of Fanglongmon. It seems you need to get the shards to the top of the temple, before the last hour, to awaken Fanglongmon. And speaking of the last war, the dark armies have all begun to assault the temple. Well actually its more of a small city on top of a large flat mountain. Anyway it seems to be Virus types vs. Data and Vaccine types. For the most part anyway, a few have switched sides. You will be able to see the battle in greater detail on Izzy's computer once your in range."

…

A monstrous black and red pyramid floated silently in the sky, going in the same direction as the storm clouds. It seemed as though the clouds were being drawn to it.

Daemon watched the pyramid slowly float to the ancient city temple.

"All of our remaining forces are converging on the temple my lord. Their defenses will fall by the time we arrive."

"Excellent my disciple, send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until all are killed."

"And what of the Digidestined Lord Deathapocalymon, highest of all evil?"

The dark lords head on top of the wicked pyramid addressed the sky, as if changeling it to defy him, "We will shatter and crush their bones and bodies, and leave them for the whole world to see… before the end."

…

(C.F.D Coalition for Free Digimon Headquarters on top of the temple)

Radio chatter was heard from the computer screens that several Digimon and 'Digital Humans' were operating on.

_Goliath, goliath, this is viper11. Requesting fire mission on grid square 55217 in north western sector 3._

_Solid copy viper11, gun ships on station roll in hot._

_Copy central, beta battalion, all call signs lets light them up. Come on guys bring the rain!_

"Hey Marcus we aren't losing, but we certainly aren't winning either," said a Gabumon as he lazily turned from his computer screen to face a person that looked just like Gennai.

"Well, none of it matters if we can't resurrect Fanglongmon. Speaking of which, Gennai, where are the Digidestined?"

"Gennai addressed his counter-part with conviction, "They'll be here soon."

A large light from the south was followed by a loud noise. Out in the distance they could see fire covering a part of the plateau.

"Well, there goes that flank," the Gabumon stated flatly, "That black pyramid is getting closer."

…

(Temple City Plateau, near the front line)

"Impmon, Bakamon, hurry up!" The Darkagumon called to his amigos. The three dodged shots from larger champion Digimon as they pushed through the rubble and fire. The three of the hid behind a boulder when they couldn't go any further.

"Now what? This is to much for us to handle," Impmon said, his courage pretty much gone.

Over head they saw a Unimon sparing with two Roachmon. Unfortunately this distracted them from a threat to themselves.

"Be gone, followers of Lucemon the shadow lord of old!" Saberleomon Bellowed loudly.

Howling Crusher!

The three pitiful Digimon ran it separate directions, their fates unknown, but one could make the argument that they met their ends.

A Okuwamon landed behind Saberleomon encouraging a battle by grinding his claws together.

"You will try to defeat me… but you will fail!"

Double Scissor Claw!

Twin Fang!

…

Piximon and the Digidestined flew over the grand plateau. It was a sight to behold. Surrounding the temple was essentially an enormous junk yard of Cruise liners, sky scrapers, airplanes, bridges, and various other large structures. Surprisingly, even though they were half crushed or laying in awkward positions, they looked near new. Yep, they were defiantly still in Digiworld. Among them, took place a war on a scale that would put D-day or the tank battles between the Soviets and the Nazis to shame.

Izzy pulled up his scanner of the Digital World. It clearly defined the front lines and individual Digimon with various colors, and all in 3-D.

"Wow," he said.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"There's millions of them."

They continued to the top of the temple, Piximon dodging AA fire, but soon they seemed to be over friendly and, at the moment, safe, air space. The top of the temple was simple enough. It was mostly open air with minimal roof coverage, several rows of pillars surrounded it. To put it simply, it looked like something out of ancient Greece or Egypt. They land. It was almost like something out of a dream. Here they were on top of the world, and Armageddon played out around them. Numerous distant explosions created a constant low hum. The sky was dark and it was raining hard. It was very cold.

They are greeted by Gennai. "Welcome chosen children of Japan, long time no see," his voice was friendly, trying to keep them all calm, and the mood light.

"Hey Gennai," Matt spoke for the group. Usually Tai would be the first to speak in this situation, but he was still a little disturbed by Gennai's revelation.

Off to one side of the temple center there was what seemed to be a hastily erected command center of sorts. Clearly it wasn't apart of the original architecture. Digimon and entities like Gennai ran around it, looking at various screens and talking to each other in hushed voices. Strangle enough they all seemed relaxed and in-urgent, as if what they were doing was just a formality and not really important.

"Where do you want these Gennai?" Joe asked, holding up the shards. Gennai pointed to four small obelisks protruding out of the temple floor in a dugout of sorts with a few steps leading down into it.

As if on some unspoken queue, they all walked over to it. Joe place each Shard in the tops of the obelisks. When they were all placed they began to glow in a spectacular rainbow color. It was beautiful.

"It will take awhile for them to fully bring the souls of the Harmonious ones back to restore harmony for long enough to bring forth the last Sovereign," said Gennai.

"Will, we be able, to go home?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"For a short time the balance will be restored… so yes. But it will take many more years for the Digtial world to fully recover. Listen chosen. Deathapocalymon and Daemon are on their way here. Deathapocalymon will rise over the temple and try to destroy it before harmony is restored and Fanglongmon resurrected. You must prevent anything from happening to the shards until then."

Well come on guys what are we waiting for!" Davis said enthusiastically. Tai forced himself to get control of his emotions. He did it often in their previous adventures in the Digiworld. He threw out any sense of compassion, in favor of cold, semi-calculated, quick decisions of a war leader. Combat with Digital Monsters, combined with burying his feelings towards a certain girl at his high school for years, had made him quite good at it.

"Ok, troops, listen up! We will each stand with our Digimon at the edges of the temple. Don't let anything pass you got it?"

"I gocha Tai! I'm soooo ready to go!" Koromon seemed elated to have the old Tai back.

KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AGUMON!

"That reminds me, as long as you are within these pillars, any Digimon with a good heart will be twice as strong," Gennai told them.

"Missile incoming! Everybody down!" It wasn't clear who exactly said this, but a few of them saw what looked like, well, a missile, approaching the side of the temple just before it hit.

The shockwave was massive and brutal. Everyone was violently knocked back to the ground. Most of the computer displays were literally ripped from the metal polls holding them up and smashed on the ground. The small Digimon that had little to no weight were lifted into the air momentarily. A few of the pillars near the blast were obliterated and some of them just fell over. Rocks few everywhere. In short, imagine what it would be like to see an asteroid as big as a truck impact just 100 yards away from you. All was still.

Then a few moans from various places were heard. Matt had landed right on Cody, nearly crushing the smaller boy.

"Matt," Cody gasped, "get, off, please." Matt pulled himself off Cody, they had fallen back into the shard pit. Both Gabumon and Armadillomon were with them. Thankfully the shards seemed untouched. At the top of the edge of the pit Patamon had his eyes squeezed shut and wouldn't let go of the edge.

"I'm not sure, but I may have broken something in my arm," Matt coughed.

A few feet beyond him, Wormmon forced himself to stand. Joe, Izzy, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon helped Mimi to her feet. The other Digimon got up as quickly as they could hurrying to find their partners. Most of them had minor bruises but seemed fine.

"Are we dead?" Biyomon asked no one in particular, her eyes closed.

"I don't think so, but keep talking," Agumon's voice came from somewhere to her right.

Suddenly Yolei screamed at the top of her lungs. "My finger!" That got Agumon and Biyomon up too. They went to find Tai and Sora.

Ken hurried over to Yolei, "What is it Yolei?"

She held up her hand to his face. Her left pinky finger was, well, not there. They both began to panic a little. Hawkmon came up to them, he looked as though he had just seen a ghost. In-between his talon like fingers was Yolei's lost pinky. Joe ran up to them.

"Here, Hawkmon let me see that, we need to put it on ice right now!" Hawkmon looked at Yolei and then gave Joe the finger. He took out a bag of ice from his bag and put the finger in it. Then he made sure he stopped the bleeding stub from becoming infected.

"I never want to have to go through that again," Veemon said rubbing his head. Davis just looked at him silently. The rain was still coming down hard, soaking an already drenched group of humans and Digimon.

"This just isn't my week," Tai wheezed weakly and coughed up blood. He was laying on his back, a sliver of rock was lodged into his chest. Sora was crying over him, holding his head up. Agumon was kneeling by Tai and Biyomon paced behind Sora wearily.

"Joe! Get over here!" Sora screamed desperately.

Joe looked over at them, "What Sora… oh my god." He ran over to Tai. "Move," he told Agumon and Sora. Agumon backed off, Sora refused to go. "We need to remove his jacket and shirt." The jacket was easy to get off, they had to rip the shirt.

Sora hadn't seen Tai shirtless in a while. She had forgotten how beautiful his athletic body looked. She sucked in a breath and held it. This would be a perfect moment, had there been no one else here and Tai didn't have a rock the size of a ruler sticking out of his chest.

Joe examined it. "I think it punctured his lung," he said slowly.

"You can fix it right?" Sora almost yelled.

"I would need to stop the bleeding."

"Well then stop it!" Joe didn't answer. Tai just looked up at Joe desperately, then looked at Sora. Just looking at her calmed him.

Izzy came up to Joe, "Can you stop it?" Joe pulled him to the side.

"I'm not sure if there's anything I can do," Joe said solemnly.

All of the Digidestined where making their way over to them know. Kari was holding onto TK, but upon seeing her bleeding brother, ran over to him.

"Tai! Please be ok, please, you can't leave us. You can leave me!" Tai just looked at her in a similar way he looked at Sora. Agumon was sitting, rocking himself a few feet away, a few of the Digimon including Gatomon consoled him.

Joe went back to Tai and rummaged through his bag.

"Fix him," Sora said through blurry, wet eyes.

"I'll try."

Tai spoke weakly, "Its okay, Sora. I love you."

Sora looked at him as if he had just spat in her face. "NO! It is not, OKAY! You will not die here Tai Kamiya! I'm not letting you!" She embraced him in her arms.

Piximon walked up to Joe, "I may be able to help." Joe nodded.

"Matt could you get Sora off of tai?" Joe asked the blonde.

"I can try," Matt almost laughed, but suppressed it. He gentle grabbed Sora, who refused to let go, but did after further reasoning from Joe and Matt. Kari was holding onto Tai's hand. She to was taken away after a while by TK.

"What happened to your finger Yolei?" Davis asked. Ken answered for her.

"We think it just got sliced off by a rock."

Sora and Kari eventually found each other and left Matt and TK to embrace.

"How much do you love my brother Sora?" Kari asked, though she thought she already new the answer.

"As much as you do Kari, he means the world to me, he always has."

"Well then I hope he lives, because I would like to have you as a sister."

Sora looked at the girl version of Tai and smiled, "He will live, and I will be your sister, I promise you that." Sora was trying to convince herself as much as Kari.

Piximon poured a strange substance on Tai's wound. They had pulled the rock out, and Joe had sewed him up as best he could with what he had.

"What will that do?" Joe asked.

"It may heal all the internal damage, it just depends on his will to live," Piximon shrugged.

Sora came back over to Tai who looked up to her tiredly. She put his head in her lap.

"Stay with me Tai. I need you. You have no idea how much I need you."

"I'll do my best, for you, for us," his breathing still seemed to be a little labored. Sora kissed him softly. Then they just looked at each other, it came so naturally to them, like two best friends comfortable enough together to not talk, and two lovers comfortable enough to just stare.

"TK, look!" Patamon said from the top of his hat.

A black pyramid approached to loom over them and on top of this pyramid was the hideous face of Deathapocalymon.

"Your time has come Digidestined. This time, nothing you can do will stop me! HAHAHAHAHA! Daemon!"

Daemon jumped onto the temple top, facing the chosen, all the Digimon, and Gennai and his associates.

"Try to fight this Digidestined!" Roared Deathapocalymon.

Shadow Multiple!

Daemon was shot by a dark beam of light. He became two, then four, then eight, then twenty.

"We are Daemon, you cannot destroy us, you cannot win, we will finally have our revenge." They spoke in unison, as if they were one person with one conscience manifested in 20 bodies.

"I don't think I can hold them all off this time guys!" Ken yelled while holding Yolei.

"Your just giving up!" Davis looked around at each of them. Lastly he looked at Izzy, then Matt, then Sora. Finally he looked at what was left of Tai. What was felt was all he, they, needed. Tai, began to smirk until it turned into his famous lopsided grin.

He looked up at Sora. Sora saw his smile and felt her strength come back to her. Her eyes sparked like they only did for him. Tai took his Digivice from his pocket and nodded. Sora then took hers out and nodded to Davis.

Davis looked at the group and took out his Digivice. Veemon looked at him and stood tall. The other Digimon nudged their partners. They all took out their Digivices and turned to face their enemies defiantly. They all new what had to be done.

"Do not resist us, you cannot possibly win!" The Daemon laughed.

The Digidestined all held up their digivices and all the Digimon began to slowly charge the enemy.

The piercing sound of the digivices began to fill the air…

_DI DI DI_

_DIGIMON DIGIMON_

_DI DI DI_

_DIGIMON DIGIMON_

ARMADILLOMON… DIGIVOLVE TO… ANKYLOMON!

HAWKMON… DIGIVOLVE TOOO… AQUILAMON!

_DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTER_

_DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS_

_DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTER_

_DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS_

GATOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… (ANGEWOMON)… MAGNADRAMON!

PATAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… (ANGEMON)… (MAGNAANGEMON)… SERAPHIMON!

GOMAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO…(IKKAKUMON)… (ZUDOMON)… PLESIOMON!

PALMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… (TOGEMON)… (LILLYMON)… ROSEMON!

_CHANGE, INTO DIGITAL CHAMPIONS TO, SAVE THE DIGITAL WORLD_

_DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTER_

_DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS_

_DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTER_

_DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS_

TENTOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… (KABUTERIMON)… (MEGAKABUTERIMON)… HERCULESKABUTERIMON!

BIYOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… (BIRDRAMON)… (GARUDAMON)… PHOENIXMON!

_DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPIONS_

_DIGIVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE_

_DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTER_

_DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS_

_DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTER_

_DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS_

VEEMON… DIGIVOLVE TO… EXVEEMON!

WORMMON… DIGIVOLVE TO… STINGMON!

EXVEEMON… STINGMON… DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO… PAILDRAMON!

PAILDRAMON MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO… IMPERIALDRAMON!

IMPERIALDRAMON MODE SHIFT TO… IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!

AGUMON… GABUMON… WARP-DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO…

… (GREYMON)… (METALGREYMON)… WARGREYMON

… (GARURUMON)… (WEREGARURUMON)… METALGARURUMON

… OMNIMON!

_DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS_

_DIGIMON!_

"AaarrrrAAAAGH!" Omnimon's brought his transcendent sword down upon one of the Daemon's with all his might. It was the kind of hit that makes you want to cry just thinking about it and thank God it wasn't you. He turned around and charged up his supreme cannon, you could hear it suck the energy out of the air, then fired it at the same Daemon.

Imperialdramon delivered a roundhouse kick to a Daemon's face, then shot it with a positron laser, all the while he held one off with his splendor blade.

The angelic duo were, of course, working miracles. They opened up the heavens on one Daemon in particular. It was a spectacular show of light and destruction.

All the other megas were also engaged in combat giving all they had at one Daemon or another. The two champions huddled the Digidestined together in the shard pit along with Gennai and his friends and a few of the Digimon that hadn't fled right after the missile strike.

At one point all the Daemon seemed to be defeated, but then they got back up and continued fighting. There were eighteen left. The one Omnimon had attacked was thrown off the temple top into the night sky and the one Magnadramon and Seraphimon had attacked was nowhere to be seen.

The fighting continued brutally, neither side giving in, both ignoring the ice cold rain.

Gennai looked at the shards, "They should be almost ready, but…" Above them Deathapocalymon was hanging directly over the temple. Suddenly his voice boomed out over the land.

"From this day forth… the world… will be cased down… and it shall be on earth as it is in hell!" A gruesome, evil looking device came out from the bottom of the pyramid which was Deathapocalymon's body. Small lights began to be drawn to it from hundreds of miles away. You could see them coming from far away and they would quickly be drawn into the instrument of doom.

The Chosen Digimon couldn't do much about it, they were to preoccupied. The Chosen hugged together. They all stood, except Tai and Sora, thinking what could be their final thoughts and looked beyond the devil into the night sky.

"If this is it, it's been an honor," Davis said to Ken.

"It has."

"Ken," Yolei said. He turned to her, "I think I may be in love with you."

Ken stood there in shock for just a moment, then closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Joe put his hand on Cody's shoulder, Cody just gave him a confident smile. Oddly enough, it was almost cocky. It really must be the end of the world, if Cody is acting like Davis.

Mimi laid her head on Izzy's shoulder, Izzy patted her on the back.

Matt just calmly looked up at the sky.

TK and Kari stared at the shards. "Come on Fanglongmon," Kari said quietly.

Sora laid next to Tai and put her forehead to his. Chocolate eyes met crimson as they gazed at each other, as if trying to live the rest of their lives together right there in that moment.

The shards stopped glowing and out of them came four mystical lights, dancing in the air. One red, one blue, one yellow, one green.

"Prodigious…" Izzy said, truly amazed.

They joined together to make a white light, more magnificent then the sun. Time slowed, then sped up, then slowed again…

_Zhuqiaomon… Azulongmon… Ebonwumon… Baihumon… Harmonious DNA-Digivolve to…_

APOCALYPTIC OBLITERATION!

ETHEREAL GENESIS!

An all consuming light filled the land. It was as though nothing existed anymore.

The light slowly faded. They all looked around. It had stopped raining. Deathapocalymon was gone, vanished, vanquished. The humans and few Digimon in the dugout, including the Digidestined but excluding Tai and Sora, walked up the steps. The Daemon were all gone. All they saw were eleven rookie and one champion Digimon all looking around in wonderment.

The sky was cloudless and completely clear, sunshine rained down upon them, touching their faces with warm.

They all began to walk around and amongst the pillars in ah. The chosen Digimon returning to their partners sides. Gennai smiled at them all proudly and sat down on the floor.

Mimi brushed herself off and rang out her hair, Palmon mimicked her. Izzy immediately began to type on his computer causing Tentomon to shake his head. Ken and Yolei walked hand in had, their Digimon behind them to the edge of the temple top. The four angels hugged each other. Joe and Gomamon just stood their looking around, Cody and Armadillomon did much the same. Davis and Veemon were making the only obvious sound, they were break dancing with each other. Matt and Gabumon stood looking out to the horizon. Matt breathed in a deep breath through the noise and blew out through the mouth. The air was the best he had ever tasted.

Agumon and Biyomon looked down into the pit, watching over the partners like always.

Sora smiled up at them.

"We can go home now Tai," she said to her fiancé. He didn't answer.

She looked down at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing calmly, his chest rose ever five seconds or so. He had fallen asleep.

"You lazy butt," she whispered to him affectionately as she began to get choked up, "your missing this beautiful day."

**Well, looks like that's the end of the bad guys. YAY! But this story isn't over... nope... more Taiora still to come, good Taiora, great Taiora. I will be giving reviewer credit to all more or less at the end of the next and last chapter. The more you reviewed, obviously the more recognition you will have earned. If you want to be at least mentioned, I would suggest leaving a review now, this is the most important time. Except for the next chapter, but we will cover that when it comes. The grand fan-ally of this story is coming soon, stay tuned.**


	27. Uniting Souls

Just a another ten thousand words and this story is technically over! Hey! Stop coming at me with pitchforks and torches! Ever story has to end eventually! At the end, I will discuss three bonus chapters, give reviewer thanks, talk about this story, and tell you my plans for my next story.

But for now, I must say this… The first half of this chapter is clean, the second half, not so much. This is what most of you have been waiting for I'm sure. Sex is… between two people that are completely in love… That's all I'll say about that here. If you honestly wish to have a serious discussion on this topic, please, I'm all ears. Keep in mind this is my first lemon… so, fingers crossed right? If you don't like it, don't read. Good? Cool.

Uniting Souls

About a week had passed since the defeat of Deathapocalymon. The Digidestined had returned home, and their Digimon decided to go with them. They wouldn't be able to go back for a while because of something Izzy described as a flaw in the space time continuum data flux. They didn't have a clue what that meant, but Gennai had told them the Digiworld would need to go through some repairs before it was stable once again.

So they all when home, much to the pleasure of their families. Izzy's mom wouldn't stop hugging him. He didn't really mind, he knew she was just really worried about him. He spent some of his time trying to communicate with the Digital World, but found it near impossible at the moment.

Mimi's parents had finally come over to Japan and she went to stay with them in a Hotel. Obviously they had some long and interesting conversations. Mimi had gone shopping with some of her old friends too. She was starting to prefer the New York style, but missed some of the cloths only found in Japan.

Jun had to practically pry Davis off her when he got back. Then they went right back to ignoring each other when they weren't fighting. It didn't take Davis long to get back into "Davis mode" as Yolei called it, it is best described as; wake up at two, eat, play video games, eat, play more video games, eat, nap, more video games, eat again, more video game, eat once more, and then fall asleep at three in the morning. Sometimes he would go out and play soccer.

Matt went to his Dad's and TK to his Mom's. The family got together briefly a few days ago, the usual talk took place; the how have you been, and the nice seeing you again. TK had gone to see Kari a few times, just to talk, and kiss when Tai had his back turned. As it turns out, Matt did break his arm. So he went to have a cast put on at the hospital, managed to get a date with a cute student nurse there too.

Life when back to usual for Cody. He continued to practice Kendo with his grandfather. All he knew was that he was thrilled this was over.

Joe re-commenced his studying to become a doctor, but he still managed to be apart of the many phone conversations that had been buzzing through the Digidestined's phones for the past week.

Ken when to go see his parents in the hospital. They were both okay, and told him not to worry. He still managed to beat himself up over the incident though. Yolei was actually glad to see her siblings for a change, but that got old quick. Ken and Yolei had managed to go out on their first date, it was on the quiet awkward side, but they had begun to relax by the end.

Tai and Sora actually didn't have much contact over the passed week. Tai had gone to see Sora play tennis once, like he always use to do. They talked briefly afterward but both had to go. The next day Sora called wanting to know if Tai wanted to go on a date, but he was busy with something. So they didn't see each other face to face, but talked a lot on the phone to make up for it.

They had agreed to announce their engagement to everyone at the party that had been planned for all of the chosen along with their Digimon and families. It was going to be at the Shore Boat, perhaps ironically right by the place Matt held his concert the Christmas Digimon invaded Earth.

"Come on Kids, we'll be late!" Mr. Kamiya slipped out the front door.

"Man, he gets cranky when he's hungry," Gatomon said while playing a video game with Agumon.

"Don't judge, hunger is one of the worst best things in the world," said Agumon while trying to get the upper hand on Gatomon's in game avatar.

Gatomon snorted, "What does that even mean?"

"Well, its bad because your hungry and empty, but good because you can eat and feel full again," Agumon said pointedly. Gatomon sighed and put down her controller

"I guess that makes sense."

Kari and Tai came out of their rooms at the same time. Kari was wearing a simple pink dress and Tai was wearing slacks and a T-shirt with an open blue dress shirt over it. The way he whore it seemed to say, I don't care what you think of how I look. They saw each other.

"You look nice," Tai professed honestly.

"You too," Kari returned the complement. "Ready to see Sora for the first time in almost a week?" There was comical backlash in her question.

"Yeah," Tai chuckled, "yeah." They stared at each other a little more before Kari took hold of Tai's arm and they walked out together, behind Agumon and Gatomon.

…

(The Shore Boat)

Matt and TK were talking with Patamon and Gabumon in the reserved room at the back of the restaurant. They were the first to arrive along with their parents, who had went to discuss food with the kitchen.

The room was large with multiple tables and one large curved window.

Patamon was on his back in TK's lap, drinking a Soda he snuck from home. Matt was flipping through the channels on the flat screen TV that was suspended from the ceiling, Gabumon lazily watched him.

Finally Izzy and his parents arrived. "Hey guys, what's up?" The two brothers and Digimon looked up, Patamon's empty soda can fell to the floor.

"Hi, Izzy," they all said happily, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Izumi." The Izumi's sat down across from them.

"Hey Izzy, where's Tentomon?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know, he was right behind us a second ago…" As if on cue, Tentomon came running into the room.

"I, got, held up, by a, little boy, or maybe it was a girl, that thought I was a stuffed animal," Tentomon said, practically out of breath. They all laughed a little. Then the Kamiya's walked in, followed by an arguing cat and dinosaur. Kari skipped her way over to her boyfriend and sat down next to him. Patamon had to wiggle his way out of being squished. He landed at Gatomon's feet, they exchanged a sigh of understanding.

Much to the displeasure of TK and Kari, Tai when to sit on the opposite side of TK and put an arm around him.

Tai looked at TK, "Hi TK, how are you?," as he spoke in a way that was a little to friendly he put his hand on TK's shoulder and squeezed, perhaps a little to hard.

"H-hi, Tai, I'm good, how are you?" He tried to smile as best he could, but Tai didn't return it. Instead Tai reached for TK's drink.

"Mined if I have a sip." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well uh…" TK fell silent, as Tai's hand clamped down on his shoulder even harder. It hurt now. Tai took a generous portion of the liquid and then put it down. Matt and Izzy looked on amused. Kari however shot her brother an annoyed glare.

"Come on," Tai said as he pulled the younger boy to his feet, "lets go for a walk." TK looked desperately at Kari who returned the glance, hoping this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other. TK tried to catch Matt's eye, but he was to busy suppressing a laugh, he knew what Tai was up to and he really didn't mind.

Tai and TK strolled through the large restaurant, actually Tai strolled while he dragged TK along.

"So TK, you like my sister huh?"

"Yeah, I like her a lot," TK said as confidently as possible.

"So much so you feel the need to jerk off while thinking of her?" TK couldn't answer. What was he suppose to say to that?

"You haven't answered," Tai said getting impatient.

"Okay fine! Yes I've done that. Its not like you haven't while thinking about Sora… while she was dating Matt!"

Tai was ready for this comeback, "True, that is true. But Kari is my sister, do you know what kind of position that puts me in?" Tai glared at TK.

"I would never, ever think of doing anything, ever, without your sist-ugh!" Tai punched him in the stomach. Not as hard as he could, but enough to shut up TK.

"That's the problem. See, I know you would never do anything, but she might."

"Then how would that be my fault?" TK whined.

"It wouldn't, but I'd still blame you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" TK thought for a moment.

"Yes, I understand you completely."

"Great," Tai said as if he was glad this was finally over. He started to walk away but then turned back to TK and winked, "Lets keep this to ourselves, just like the time we kissed Catherine in France. He left TK standing by the front of the restaurant. He walked back and found Tai sitting with Matt, Izzy, Tentomon, Gabumon, and Agumon at another table in the room. He breathed out and sat back down next to Kari.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Kari asked.

"Nothing, just that he'd beat me up if we did anything to… mature."

"He'd beat you up?" TK nodded. Kari looked thoughtful for a second, then lunged at him. "So that means I would get away scot-free!" TK struggled to get away. 'Why does Kari have to be so like Tai some times? I knew I would end up dieing pre-maturely!' TK thought to himself.

"You looked really cute yesterday in your basketball jersey," Kari whispered in his ear and kissed it softly. TK stopped struggling and blushed at the complement. "And don't worry, I don't plan to get you killed for a while.

Patamon turned to Gatomon under the table, "Do you think we will ever understand humans?"

"No, I really doubt we ever will."

The Tachikawa's walked in with Palmon. Mrs. Tachikawa immediately struck up a conversation with the women, while her husband talked to the men. That's when Matt and TK's parents walked into the room with what looked like a manager.

"So I guess that's everything except the, uh, Digimon," said the manager. Palmon looked up at him.

"Just bring us one of everything, and then keep them coming. Oh and don't worried about money Gabumon's partner Matt is rich," the plant said to the man. He looked down at her with his mouth open and then looked at Mr. Ishida.

"Yeah, just cook everything in massive quantities."

"I'll need something a little more specific then that."

"That's as specific as it gets, trust me." With that the manager just left shacking his head.

Davis walked in with Veemon in his arms followed by Jun and their parents. Davis went to go talk to TK and Kari while Jun went to Matt.

"Hey Matt," Jun addressed him with a smile.

"Oh, hi Jun," Matt became uneasy.

"I heard you and Sora broke up."

"*Sigh* listen Jun…"

"No, no! I'm not going to bother you again, so don't worry, I actually have a boyfriend. I just wanted to know if you were okay?"

"Oh… well, yeah. Thanks for asking. Actually I have a date tomorrow with a girl I met in the hospital," Matt referenced his cast.

"Ouch. Well okay! Cool, maybe we can double date sometime? See yah." She walked away.

"How the hell do you do that?" Izzy asked Matt.

"What?"

"That!" Izzy pointed to Matt's cast.

"Get my arm broken?" Now Izzy was frustrated.

"NO! Stop being as dense as Tai! How do you just walk into a hospital of all places, and get a girl to go out with you?"

"Izzy, I'll be honest, I have no idea how I do that. Girls just walk up to me and start talking."

Izzy continued to probe Matt for information while Tai dismissed himself to go to the men's room.

Tai did his business, washed his hands, and then walked out. He was stopped by none other then Yuko Nagainata, the girl who had always flirted with him in school.

"Hi, there Tai!"

"Hi, Yuko, um, how are you?"

"Great, listen, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well, me and some friends are going to the movies want to come?"

"Thanks for the offer but, um, I might be, I don't really know, I'm kinda…"

Yuko laughed, "Relax Tai, I'm not that scary. Just give me a call kay?" Before Tai could answer, she kissed him, he quickly back away. He looked flabbergasted.

Matt had come around the corner and saw the whole thing. Tai noticed him.

"Matt! I, she, she kissed me I swear, I backed away!"

Matt seemed to have noticed this and was looking at Yuko critically, "I saw Tai, don't worry." Yuko seemed confused and hurt.

"I don't understand, what did I do?"

"I'm seeing someone Yuko!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, its just, I thought you were single and…" she trailed off and got red in the face. She quickly walked passed Matt and out of sight. Tai tried to say something to Matt but, Matt waved a hand to silence him.

"Don't worry I won't tell Sora, but you should. Secrets and relationships don't work together. Trust me she can take it, just tell her as soon as possible," with that Matt walked passed him into the men's room.

A little later on, Joe, Gomamon, and his family arrived. Followed by Cody, Armadillomon, his grandfather, and his Mother. Ken and Yolei arrived holding hands, along with their respective families and partners. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji had since recovered in the hospital and were now on their feet. They all sat down. Tai was getting worried Sora wouldn't show up, but finally…

"Tai!" "Sora!" They ran to each other and Tai picked her up in his arms. Both of them had a look in their eyes… most call it love. They began to share a long passionate kiss, it seemed they forgot all their friends and family were watching.

Biyomon just ignored them and went to sit next to Palmon. Sora's Mom was getting a little impatient waiting for them to finish, she always was a little worried when ever a boy was practically eating her daughters face. She reminded herself though that this was Tai, he was a good man and had been Sora's friend for longer then she could remember. Plus Sora really seemed to be enjoying it.

The two finally split apart and Tai flashed his famous grin to Mrs. Takenouchi in a friendly but slightly nervous kind of way. She returned it. In fact, just like Tai's parents, she wondered what took them so long to give each other a chance.

Sora dragged Tai over to the window. "So, how are you Tai?"

"Nervous as hell," he answered honestly, "you?"

"I'm sure it will be… fine." There was something else in Sora's statement. Tai couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was there.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I think our parents will be a little shocked, but, they will just have to deal with it won't they?"

"That's my girl," Tai grinned. People where beginning to sit at the tables getting ready for the food to arrive. Tai decided he needed to act now. "Sora can we talk outside for a second?"

"Sure, Tai." He led her out to a large balcony that came with the reserved room, it looked out over the ocean. The air was warm and there was barley a breeze, it was nice. The sun was half way down, it's ominous glow hidden by the clouds. The sun set was nothing short of spectacular.

"It's beautiful," Sora said quietly.

"I know, she is," Tai replied. Sora thought it was weird for Tai to call the sun a she. Then again, he always was a little goofy that way. It was cute though, so she didn't mind. She noticed him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She faced him and saw an expression on his face she had never seen before, on anyone.

His eyes were as soft as cotton, his facial features more relaxed then she thought possible for him. It was obviously a look of adoration. Only… was this much adoration possible for humans?

"Tai, stop staring, your making me blush…" her voice trailed out to nothing. She wanted to look away but she couldn't, those soft, creamy chocolate eyes were drawing her in.

Tai slowly stepped up to her and pulled her body into his. He drew her into a very soft kissed. She began to softly kiss back. This was different then any of their other kisses for some reason, it felt… unearthly. She could feel her knees giving out as she melted into him and into the kiss. She began to softly moan as all her muscles relaxed. Now she was literally not supporting any of her own weight, if Tai wasn't holding her up, she would fall face first onto the wooden plank floor of the balcony.

Tai pushed her away just enough to stare into her crimson eyes. They looked drunk with happiness and… well, perhaps unaware of everything they were seeing, her brain seemed to have switch off. She wasn't even really staring back at him.

"Sora?" Tai whispered. Her eyes looked into his, but she still whore the same unconscious express. Tai still figured she was listening though so he continued. "I have a gift for you."

"Really? What?"

"Well, first I have to tell you something. Matt said I should, so, here goes. You know Yuko? From school?" She nodded. "Well, she was here just a little while ago and, well, she kissed me."

Sora was a little surprised to here this and lost her dreamy expression. She didn't look mad though. "What did you do?" She didn't sound like she was accusing him, just curious.

"I didn't kiss her back Sor, I swear. You can ask Matt even, he saw. Once I knew what was happening I pushed her away."

Sora smiled sweetly and kissed him on the nose. "I believe you. I guess I should be use to it. It happened a few times while I was with Matt too. That's the problem with being cute I guess." She winked at him and he chuckled. "I knew she liked you, I've known for awhile… actually, Tai, I need to tell you something." Tai cocked his head to the side like a puppy. Sora took a breath.

"While I was dating Matt, I was always really conscious of girls that liked you, because… I was jealous."

"Really?" Tai seemed to be pleasantly surprised to hear that.

"Yeah. Yuko, Sani, Yumi, they all liked you for a little while, lucky for me your so dense you didn't notice."

"They all liked me!"

"Yep."

"Man I would have been all over Yumi!" Sora punched him playfully.

"Watch it, Mr." Tai laughed.

"What would you have done if I started dating one of them?" Sora looked down in shame.

"I don't know… found a way to get them to break up with you."

"That's cruel Sora."

"I know, I'm immature and selfish when it comes to you." Tai lifted her chin up.

"For what its worth, I wouldn't have dated any of them, because I would have been thinking about you." This just caused Sora to look at the ground again.

"I'm so sorry Tai," she said after a while, "I don't know why I fell for Matt. I don't know why I went out with him. It just all kind off happened. I should have-"

"Shhh, Sora, its okay," Tai pulled her chin up again, "You just needed a distraction. It was all my fault, if I had just come clean sooner-" Sora put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"But Tai, that's the difference. I crumbled and went to fined someone else, and because of that… look what happened to you!" She said it loud enough that the sharp eared Digimon turned to have a look at what the commotion was all about. Sora was going to start crying, but Tai wasn't going to let that happen. He placed a kiss on both her eyes and held her tightly telling her not to cry. She didn't.

They stayed like that for about a minute until Tai spoke. "Sora? Am I good enough for you?" Sora was surprised to hear this and it scared her a little, was he doubting himself, was he doubting her love for him, was he doubting them.

"No! No, Tai. Your perfect for me. I love you, I always have. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says. I don't care, how good you are at soccer, or what kind of job you get in the future. I love you and that's that! I want to be with you forever, I want to marry you…"

Tai slowly smiled. "Just making sure. I have something that will cheer you up. Remember, the thing I said I had for you?" Sora nodded, glad that they had gotten all this behind them. The phone conversations they had had were mostly sweet junk.

Tai took something out of his pocket and began to shuffle it behind his back with both hands. He then made two fists in front off him.

"Pick a hand Takenouchi."

"I don't mind if I do Kamiya." Sora tapped Tai's right hand. He reviled it to be empty.

"Oh, so sorry Takenouchi, better luck next time." Tai pretended to start walking away, but Sora held him back.

"Hold it Kamiya. I want my gift," she demanded simply

"Sorry Sora, but you guessed wrong."

"Tai!" Sora whined. Tai smiled.

"Okay close your eyes." Sora did as she was told. "Now you have to promise you won't open them until I say its okay."

"Ok," Sora giggled. Tai took something out of his pocket. Sora felt Tai take her hand and slip something on one of her fingers.

"You can open them now," Tai said. Sora gazed at her hand and found a beautiful ring gracing her finger. It was simple yet elegant with a small white diamond on top.

"Tai its beautiful!" Sora exclaimed holding her finger with her other hand, watching it reflect the light, enhancing its features. Tai laughed and scratched the back of his head, betraying his nervous state.

"Yeah, well I said I would get you another one… plus I figured a beautiful girl like yourself deserves a beautiful ring. Not that looks matter." Sora just smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss, "Thanks Tai. I'll try to hide it till we tell everyone. Is this what you had to do on that day I ask you to take me out?"

"Um, yeah! Yeah it was," Tai answered automatically.

They went back inside just in time for the food. Tai mouthed a 'thanks for the advise' to Matt while pointing at Sora. Matt just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

The Kamiya's sat with the Takenouchi's, along with Agumon, Gatomon and Biyomon. The food was fantastic. Tai pretended to grab one of Agumon's dishes and Agumon nearly bit his hand off (he was pretending to).

"Just stay out of my way Tai," Agumon said in a mock serious tone. Tai laughed good naturedly.

Kari and TK exchanged glances from across the room any and every chance they got. Mrs. Takenouchi and Mrs. Kamiya talked up a storm. They discussed times they remembered when Tai and Sora would play together when they were little. Mrs. Kamiya also mentioned some of her latest ideas for recipes. Mr. Kamiya talked to Mr. Izumi who was seated at the table next to them. Tai, Sora and Biyomon would talk amongst themselves, while Gatomon, who was on Kari's lap, kept to herself.

The waitress and waitresses, who were not accustomed to Digimon table manners (or lack there off) had to look at them throwing food across the table and chewing with their mouths open.

Sora watched as Tai made history out off his noodles and moved on to a sushi platter. 'I wonder how hard he will be to cook for? Probably not that bad, since he'll eat just about anything. Plus I'm a decent cook… better then his mother anyways,' Sora thought to herself. She continued to watch him while his childish side came out. She would never admit it, but it was the side she liked best. He attempted to balance a spoon on his noise. Biyomon laughed hard, nearly falling out of her seat. Something different happened to Sora.

As she watched him, her mind wandered to other things not to be said in public. She forgot they were in a public place and just stared at him like she was in a trance, in a way, she was. She would have remained that way, had it not been for what began to happen in between her legs. She felt herself heat up inside and felt something slowly beginning to drench her panties. She stood up immediately once she new what it was. 'Oh my god, I'm wet,' she thought.

"Something wrong Sor?" Tai asked, ignorant of her predicament.

"Uh, um, no… I'm just going to, um, go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." She went to the bathroom to clean herself up and mellow down. She didn't want anyone to know she had wet herself in the middle of a restaurant while thinking about Tai… yet. Because she had a plan. She just hopped it would work.

She went back and sat down. Tai asked if everything was alright and Sora said everything was fine as she flashed a cute face at him she new he loved.

Izzy stood up and said he had a speech to make and that Matt, Joe, Mimi, and Cody had helped him with it. It was basically about everything that had happened in the past month or so. There were small references to Tai's betrayal, so small in fact that most of the parents didn't catch it. Izzy had spoke in a way that would try to sidestep most of that stuff, this was to be fair to Tai. Tai just stayed silent and looked down. At the end everyone clapped.

"Should we tell them now?" Sora asked, whispering in Tai's ear.

Tai took a deep breath, "I guess… I'm nervous, what if are parents disown us or something?"

"I'm prepared for the consequences. Are you?"

"Yeah. Well, here goes." Tai stood up and picked up his glass, tapping it with his finger to get everyone's attention. "So, um, Sora and I *gulp* have something to tell you all." He looked at Sora for support. She smiled at him and patted his back. That was all the encouragement he needed.

"Sora and I are engaged." Sora held up her finger to show the ring. Then everything started happening.

Kari gasped, in surprised. Sora's mom did something similar and then smiled at Tai and her daughter. Agumon began to choke on the crab leg in his mouth. Biyomon just smiled at Tai, she already knew, Sora told her before they came here. Tai's parents both had completely shocked looks on their faces.

"I knew it," Gatomon smirked.

The other tables were mostly silent with a few gasps here and there. Mimi's gasped was the loudest and most dragged out. Davis's response took the cake thought.

He sprayed his soda all over Cody and asked, "To be Married?"

"No to be dance partners, what do you thing Davis?" Tai said sarcastically using all the courage he had left, he still hadn't glanced at the parents yet. Then Matt saved the day by standing up and clapping, much to the young couples relief. Then Mimi shrieked and flew over to Sora to congratulate her. Davis did the same thing to Tai… only he ended up tackling him to the ground. Yolei and Kari both joined Mimi in hugging Sora, who was glad that her friends approved.

Sora looked over at her mom wondering if she was going to end up having a huge fight with her, but, she smiled at her brightly. At least her mom approved, tai's parents smiled at her too but they both seemed more surprised and a little forced into this situation. Tai looked at his parents after he got out of Davis's headlock. They gave him a similar expression. Tai was more worried about Sora's mom though and she looked happy about it.

After a lot more chatter and commotion Tai and Sora went to talk with their parents.

"Mrs. Takenouchi," Tai addressed her while bowing, "I just want you to know, I love your daughter more then anything and will take care of her with all I am."

"I know you do Tai, I've known for a while," she replied. Tai, and even Sora seemed a little surprised so she explained. "You see, I've seen you two together for years, you get along so well. I saw how Sora began to look at you differently and she was always talking about you at home." Tai glanced at Sora and saw her blush.

"So do you trust me with your son?" Sora asked Tai's parents. They glanced at each other before answering.

"We do Sora," Mrs. Kamiya began, "were just a little surprised, that's all. If you two really love each other, then were fine with it." At least now Tai and Sora knew they wouldn't have to elope

The Party continued and soon they started to bring out deserts. Sora told Tai that she wanted to get desert else where, so they told there parents and their friends. Sora whispered something to Biyomon before they left and Tai said by to Agumon. As they began making their way to the restaurants front doors they noticed Gomamon pestering some random family at a table. He seemed out of it. Tai noticed a broken bottle of Saki on the floor and Gomamon was proceeding to eat the rest of the food on the table. Then Joe ran up to Gomamon and asked what the hell he was doing.

Gomamon just looked at him blankly, as if he was trying to recognize him and then said, "I'm a walrus-*hic*."

"I can't bring you anywhere!" Joe shouted angrily. He began to frantically apologize for his mischievous Digimon behavior to the family who's meal had been rudely interrupted. Tai and Sora had to suppress their laughter until they were out of the Shore Boat.

"Did you see that!" Tai laughed, holding his stomach.

"Yeah! The day Gomamon behaves is the end of the world!" Sora said, also laughing.

"So do you want to get ice cream somewhere or what?"

"Um, actually, can we just go to your place and talk or whatever?"

"Okay. Wait we can get ice cream first right?"

"Tai! You just ate like three dinners in- oh who am I kidding! You eat every chance you get like it's your last day on earth!"

"So… yes?" Tai asked hopefully.

"Tai, Tai, Tai. Tell you what, lets just go to your place and tomorrow I'll buy you breakfast wherever you want. Sound good?"

"Okay, fine… it better be an all you can eat buffet type place."

"Whatever you want sweetie," Sora said kissing his cheek.

They began to walk to the Kamiya apartment. Tai noticed they were walking right threw his most hated place on earth. The place Sora broke his heart. Perhaps he could turn it into a place that wasn't so bad. He couldn't change the past, to speak truthfully, he still hurt from that night of Matt's concert. Maybe, just maybe, he could rid himself of that thorn in his side. No more thinking, it was time to act.

"Hey Sora, keep walking, I need to tie my shoe."

"I'll just wait for you," she said while she came to a halt.

"No really, just go, I'll jog to catch up, I could use the exercise anyway."

"Tai, your already in perfect condition, I doubt a ten second jog will help much."

"It can't hurt, just go I'll catch up," Tai said, his tone was kind, but he was beginning to think this wasn't going to work.

Sora just shrugged, "Oookay," she didn't want an argument right now, she didn't want anything to go wrong. Sora turned and began to walk away, oblivious to there location and its meaning. Not that she didn't know or remember, it just wasn't on her mind.

Tai waited until she was just far enough away, then ran towards her. "Sora! Wait up!"

Sora stopped and turned to wait, but she thought it was weird. Didn't he just ask her to keep going? Tai stopped just short of Sora and looked into her eyes, his face lacked his usual cocky, playful grin. Instead it was completely serious.

"Sora, are you going to the concert with anyone?"

"Tai I-" Pain filled Sora's face as she realized what he was doing. He never flinched, just waited for any answer. Their eyes locked together like two steel rods welded together. Sora thought carefully before answering.

"No."

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Always," Sora said. She then threw her arms around his neck. Tai put his arms around her waist and they drew each other into a tight embrace. They remained quiet for some time, enjoying the close proximity of their bodies until Tai spoke.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I had to. I guess I just never really got over that night."

"Neither did I," Sora's voice was barley above a whisper and shaky. They remained in their loving embrace.

"Can we go to your apartment now?"

"Sure."

…

*If you continue to read passed this point you have no right to criticize me in terms of content*

…

By the time they got to Tai's apartment building it had started to lightly rain. Its rate and amount of drops seemed to be increasing so they had to get inside quick. Of course, this is what most people would think they should do.

Sora loved the rain. It was one of her favorite things. So they slowly strolled into the apartments lobby doors, Sora tilled her face to the sky, thoroughly enjoying the cool specks of H2O that trickled down her features. Tai watched her, she continued to amuse him, even now at the age of 18.

They took the elevator up to his floor and walked to Tai's front door. Tai opened it with his key and held it open for Sora. She stepped into the familiar apartment that was practically a second home to her. She had been here a thousand times for a number of different reason ranging from a sleep over to just picking something up. The last time she was alone with Tai here was 4 years ago. So much had changed since then.

"You want something to drink?" Tai offered, going over to the fridge to forage.

"No thanks," she said as she put her coat on the couch.

"Suit yourself," Tai pulled out a bottled water and downed it in one chug. "So, you want to watch TV or something?"

Sora shook her head, "No, lets just go to your room," she took hold of his hand and led him down the hall. She opened his door and pulled him inside, shutting it behind him.

Tai's room was messy. Actually that is the understatement of the year. His room looked like it was hit with a 155mm shell. His cloths, school books, soccer equipment, and other paraphernalia were scattered across the waste land of his carpet floor. His bed had the same sad story to it. The walls were covered with soccer posters and flags. Sora still had a problem with one in particular.

"Tai, I don't know how many times I have to go over with this with you…"

"Here we go," Tai said, knowing what was coming.

"Liverpool is so much more awesome then Man U. I've tried to steer you in the right direction since we were kids, but you still won't listen."

"Sora, you are the smartest girl I've ever met, but I'm afraid you will never be able to recognize the truth that Man U is the greatest soccer club on earth."

"I guess I'll have to write something in your vows saying you will promise to like Liverpool more to make your wife happy."

"I'll just forget to say that part then," Tai said as he stuck his nose up I the air defiantly. They both laughed.

Sora looked around the room she knew so well. She was searching for one thing in particular. She found it on his computer desk, right where it had always been. She went over to pick it up.

"I see you still have it," Sora said.

"Of course I do Sora, why wouldn't I?" Tai said, almost insulted. The object to which they referred to was a picture frame. Inside it was a picture of them hugging in their soccer jerseys at the field they played at as kids. An orange and white soccer ball lay at their feet. It was Tai's birthday party that day. He had just turned seven, Sora was still six. It was their favorite picture of them together as kids.

"You always use to say the soccer ball matched my hair," said Sora.

"It did, and still does… sort of," Tai replied.

"We were so young back then." Sora seemed distant. Tai wasn't quite as insensitive to feelings as he use to be and he could read Sora well. Something was bugging her. The question was, what?

Silence replaced conversation. Tai began to feel uncomfortable and his hands started to sweat. Tai hadn't been completely and utterly alone with Sora in his apartment for a long time. The last time he had, he hadn't thought of her as a beautiful women, but more of a friend. Just the thought of being alone with her was enough to make him go crazy. What ifs stated to race threw his mind, but he quickly dismissed them as unrealistic and inappropriate. The question is, what is unrealistic and inappropriate?

Sora was still staring at the picture, more specifically the young boy with a cocky smile and a big brown mop for hair complete with goggles. That boy was now a man, and standing behind her across the room. She wanted to see that same smile on the real Tai, so she turned around.

Tai quickly looked at her and tried to smile but found he couldn't. Sora studied Tai closely. He was a man indeed. His tan athletic body was something most women could only dream of. However she saw how he looked so nervous, so confused, so… scared of something. She could tell he sensed something. This was certainly not her Tai. Not the brave, confident, and courageous Tai she came to love. She would fix this.

Tai became even more uneasy when he saw Sora looking at him in a way she hadn't before. She looked like a hungry predator that had just found her next meal. She began to walk towards him so slowly that Tai could hardly stand it. She spoke just as slowly.

"Fifteen years Tai. We've known each other fifteen years. I guess we've both changed a lot since then. I became more girly and started to play tennis and I'm even a little interested in the fashion industry. You have defiantly become more mature in… (she looks him up and down) every way. But we are still the same people at heart I think. The one thing that has remained constant in my life is you. My parents got divorced, I found out there are multiple worlds, Biyomon is only around sometimes, I quite soccer for tennis, and ended my tomboy faze. But you've always been there, you've always supported me… even at your own expense. I love you."

She was standing directly in front of him now. Tai's mind was racing trying to find something to say, but Sora moved first. She pushed him back up against the wall, her hand hitting the light switch. The room became darker, but they could still see each other thanks to the ominous glow of the moon and street lights from outside. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

"You look hot with your hair short like this goggle boy." Sora then began to kiss Tai's neck. Tai felt his mind begin to shut down as Sora began her assault that he knew he could do nothing to repel. He didn't want to. He felt his throat begin to close up and he could hardly breath, his arms hung hopelessly at his side.

After a minute or so the auburn haired girl looked up and uttered three words that made time stop.

"I want you."

Tai couldn't even responded, he just looked back down at her trying to figure out what to do.

"Do you want me?" Sora asked hopefully.

The answer seemed clear, but Tai's voice box was off line at this point. So he did the next best thing, he nodded slowly. Sora smiled. Finally he was hers. She led him to his bed and motioned for him to sit down. Then the games began.

They started to slowly kiss but it quickly escalated to a full on make out session. There hands roamed each others ready bodies eagerly. Sora helped Tai lift his shirt over his head. Her lips were on his muscular chest immediately. Tai enjoyed the sensation immensely.

He gathered the will to speak, "What happened to the sweet, polite, innocent, little girl I grew up with?"

"She fell in love," Sora answered. "Plus her best friend was a bad influence."

"Bad influence? You're the one that started this."

"Your wrong Tai. You made me do this." Before Tai could respond Sora pushed him on his back and straddled him.

"Oh my God," Tai whispered as all his darkest fantasies slowly started to come true right before his eyes.

Sora began to kiss his lips again as she worked on his pants. She finally pulled them off of him, leaving him in only his boxers. Sora felt Tai's arousal against her thigh and blushed deeply, they hadn't even done anything and already she was out of her mind. She grabbed Tai's hand and moved it into her pants so that Tai could feel her panties.

"Do you feel how wet you make me Tai?" He didn't really respond, what was left of his brain was trying to process where his hand was. Sora figured he heard and continued. "In the restaurant, I was just like this Tai. You make me like this! Do you realize that?"

"I do now." Tai said. Sora pulled his hand out of her panties and rolled to her side pulling him on top of her. She began to stroke his cheek lovingly.

"I want you to give yourself to me Tai, and I want you to take my virginity. Make love to me Tai."

Tai thought those were the most beautiful words he had ever heard. He responded by letting his carnal side completely take over and he kissed her wildly. Sora very much enjoyed this side of him and she trusted him completely. She let him do away with her shirt. Tai then looked at her face, then her braw, then back at her face, silently asking if it was okay to continue. Sora just smiled at him.

Tai used a trembling hand to reach behind her and relieve her of her entrapment. His breath left him as the piece of clothing was removed. She was gorgeous. In his opinion no other woman on the face of the Earth came close. Her perky breasts were just the right size and shape in his opinion. She gazed up at his face reading his reaction, she liked what she saw.

Tai took one breast in his hand and began to massage it while he took her other in his mouth. Sora threw her head back in ecstasy and moaned softly. Tai felt her nipple harden under his tongue and immediately felt himself grow harder. Tai then repeated the process to her other breast.

"Yes, Tai… yes, oh," Sora urged him on.

When he was finished he took off her pants, leaving her only in her panties, which by now where absolutely drenched.

"Sora, are you sure about this? We can stop if you want to."

"I'm sure, but only if you are," Sora told him.

Tai smiled and began to kiss his way down her stomach, stopping only to lick her belly button, causing her to giggle. He then took her panties in his hands and with one final glance at her took them off. When she was completely exposed to him he understood what perfection was. He marveled at her body.

"Sora… your… your… perfect." Sora new she was pretty darn cute, but she would never call herself perfect. She was glad Tai thought so. She instinctually spread her legs apart.

"Oh, that's adorable," Tai said, all of a sudden beaming as he took in all her secrets that lay in between her legs.

"What?" Sora asked curiously.

"I always wondered where your birth mark was," Tai said smirking like a little kid that had just successfully cheated on a test or stolen his friends fruit roll-up. Sora's face turned scarlet red and she put her head down on the pillow. She couldn't think of a time she had been this heavily praised in all her life.

On the inside of her upper thigh, only a couple inches form her pussy, was a brown birth mark the size of a quarter. Tai gave it a kiss and placed a few more along both her thighs. This only made Sora even more wet and her entrance was now glistening with moisture.

Tai looked at her slit and bent down to grab both of her thighs in his strong arms. He kissed her vaginal entrance softly causing Soar to twitch with longing. She made fists around the bed sheets, giving Tai a sign he was doing a good job. He continued to slowly kiss it, until he was driven to insanity by the taste. Sora directed his mouth to her clitoris and as he licked it she softly touched her breast.

Suddenly Tai felt Sora push him off of her. He worried for a second if he had done something wrong. Not so because Sora took his boxers in her hands and pulled them off of him. Tai felt immediately self consciences, would Sora approve? Apparently yes, because she quickly placed a kiss on the tip of his erection. He felt himself about to burst and pushed her away. Now it was her turn to be worried.

"Do you not want me to…" she trailed off worrying she had offended him.

"Its, not that. I just felt like I was going to cum. Please don't stop, just… go easy." Sora sighed in relief. She bent back down and kissed him again, only this time Tai was prepared for it.

Tai felt all his muscles tense. He laid his forehead on Sora's shoulder and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He sat there receiving the pleasure as the reality of the situation set in. Here he was, in his room, while his life long best friend turned lover and fiancée Sora Takenouchi explored his body.

At this point the 'wait a minute' kicked in for both of them, and both their sexual organs and more importantly their hearts said, don't stop.

Tai finally had to stop Sora from kissing his enlarged penis, and pulled her up to look him in the eye. "That's all I can take Sor, any more and I would exploded in your face."

Sora reluctantly stopped and met his eye level, "I wouldn't mined," she said quietly. Tai smiled, not really sure what to say or where to go from here. Sora kissed him and then whispered in his ear, "I want you inside me Tai."

Tai had to put his head on her shoulder again when he heard that. He put his arms around Sora and drew her chest to his. Sora gasped and closed her eyes as her breast pressed into Tai's chest, she had thought about it for a long time.

"I want to be inside you to Sora. So badly. Um, but, you see… I don't have any, you know, for if, you know, you were to… not that I care-well no, I, I mean, well…"

Sora silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. She then took his head in her hands and shook her head. Then she kissed him lovingly.

"You don't care?" She shook her head again and felt back in Tai's arms, making herself dead weight, she tugged at him wanting him to lay down on top of her. He complied with her whishes.

Sora put her legs up in the air and grabbed onto Tai's neck. "Tai… my Tai… just hold me and kiss me when you do it okay?"

Tai could only smile, "Okay." He positioned himself as best he could over her and enveloped her in his arms. Sora had never felt this level of comfort and security before, she liked it, she loved it.

"Sora… are you sure? I want you to know if you feel uncomfortable don't hesitate to let me know."

"I'm sure."

"Promise you'll let me know?"

"Promise."

Tai kissed her nose lovingly. Sora stroked his tan chest with her hands.

"So sexy," she whispers to him. He blushes almost as much as she did.

He slowly begins to kiss her. Each touch of their lips is fire. Tai feels the head of his shaft rub against Sora's wet opening and he has to try hard not to come. After all, this is his first time. Sora wiggles beneath him in her completely vulnerable state, wanting more.

"Please Tai," Sora whispers under their barely touching lips, "please please please." Tai kisses her again. Whether it was intentional or not, he didn't know, but he slips into her all the way.

"OH!" Sora bites Tai's shoulder and digs her nails in to his back and neck.

'Dear God', Tai thinks as he is swallowed by Sora and her warm, wet, tight tunnel.

Sora begins to moan in pain and starts to cry. She had no idea it would be this bad. Sure she had learned in heath class it might hurt, but this was almost to much. Tai pulls her as close as possible to comfort her.

"Are you hurt Sor? Should I pull out?"

"No don't. Just hold me please *sob* and say nice things." Tai does as commanded and begins to whisper sweet, loving, fluff into her ear.

"Shhh, Sora. Its okay, it won't last forever. I'm here for you." Tai hated the fact that he was hurting her and had to listen to her cry, which were his two least favorite things in the universe. At the same time his eye were wide as he tried to describe how she felt.

"Sora you feel… amazing."

"I'm glad at least one of us likes it. Not that I hate it," she quickly recovered. "Just give me another minute, its starting to feel better."

In the mean time Tai told her she was beautiful and that he loved her with all his heart. Then Tai started to pump into her. She began to moan, this time in pleasure as she felt herself contracting around him.

"Yes, Tai, yes, yes… mm, yes." Tai looked down at Sora's fatigued face cover in sweat, her cheeks flushed. Yet she still looked cute as ever and had a smile of happiness on her face. They continued to share sweet kisses as Tai moved in her.

"I love you Sora-ughhhhhh." Tai felt his climax coming as Sora's fluids coated him, there was no stopping it this time and he didn't want to. He began to chant her name over and over as his eyes filled with lust and love, staring into Sora's eyes full of trust, love, and yes, lust.

"Sora!" Tai felt himself come undone as he claimed Sora as his own. He came into her pussy harder then he thought possible. Her eyes grew wide as she felt him squirting into her. He collapsed on top of her without bothering to pull out, completely exhausted from the love making.

They laid there basking in the after glow. Tai moved to Sora side not wanting to crush her. They held each other in their arms and kissed each others salty faces. Before either of them could mention so much as an I love you, they drifted of to the best sleep of their lives.

…

(hours later)

Sora woke up in a dark room wondering where she was. There was a arm over her. It belonged to a boy that had darker skin then her and a black arm brace. Then she remembered. She felt happy and content. She looked over at Tai. She smiled when she saw how peaceful he looked, softly breathing into her hair. She felt no discomfort being with him in his bed like this.

Deciding to wake him, she shifted herself to get access to his face and then gently covered his nose with her mouth to get him to wake up. She giggled as Tai simply opened his mouth to get oxygen into his lungs. So she rocked him side to side while calling his name.

His eyes shot open and he began to yawn, and smiled when he saw Sora looking at him. They both just looked at each other wondering who should speak first.

"Tell me last night was real," Tai finally said.

"It must have been because we're both naked," said Sora.

"Mm good." Tai said closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't Tai! You'll just go back to sleep. Well, not while I'm in your bed Mr."

"I like it when your in my bed," Tai said, his eyes still closed.

"Do you want me to sleep with you again?"

"Of course, plus were getting married so you kinda have to"

"Well then stay awake and keep me company, and don't think I won't make you sleep on the couch. Plus I owe you a breakfast remember?"

At the mention of food Tai bolted straight up, "That's right! You do… um, Sora?"

"Mm hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"5:34 am. Why?"

"My… family." They both remembered they had gotten here at ten pm so they must have gone to sleep at about eleven pm. The question is how many people knew about them.

"Oh my gosh Tai! Mm… what if we were caught? I wasn't even planning on staying, but the bed was just so warm and you were so warm and… this is all your fault."

"What! Have you gone crazy? How is it my fault?"

"Because you… I don't know Tai, you just made me stay with your puppy dog eyes."

"Oh, right, okay Sora. I made you have sex with me and because of that you ended up staying," Tai said sarcastically.

"Well, yes. Remember how I had explained to you that it was all your fault that I felt compelled to seduce you?"

"Yeah, your right. I am irresistible." Tai laughed and Sora hugged him playfully. She pretended she was mad at him by shacking him back and forth, but it was just an excuse to be close.

"I love you too, but seriously, what are we going to do?" Tai asked.

"Go turn the light on."

"Why can't you go, your closer?"

"Because you're the guy, and girls get cold easily."

"Oh so this is how its going to work? Your just to embarrassed to be nude with the light on, so you want me to do it."

"I'm not embarrassed, just cold."

"Fine," Tai got out of bed and turned on the light. It was still new to be nude like this in front of a girl, even if it was Sora, so he was a little uneasy. Sora couldn't help but let her eyes wonder.

"Hey there's a note on the door… form Kari."

"Really? What's it say?"

"Come over here and read it."

"Can't you just read it out loud?"

"Come on Sora, come over here, I'll keep you warm." Tai grinned mischievously at her, knowing Sora couldn't say no to his famous grin. A little shyly, Sora got out of the bed and walked over to Tai who rapped her in his arms. They read the note together.

_To my brother and future sister,_

_I can't believe you two. I didn't think you guys would go that far that quickly. Don't worry I didn't seen anything, you guys had the bed sheet over you. Was this your idea Tai? Of course I guess Sora could have pulled this of if she's crazy enough to marry you. Just kidding I think you two will make a great husband and wife. But seriously guys, what where you thinking? Couldn't you have waited for marriage? Did you at least use protection? Never mind I don't want to know. Your just lucky I found you two first and not Agumon, or worse Mom and Dad. I had to make up an elaborate lie. I told them and Sora's Mom that Sora had gone to Mimi's. Ithen called Mimi to say you were spending the night with us, and she went on for half an hour about why you two shouldn't be sleeping in the same house (obviously I already knew that, but don't worry I didn't tell her). Then I contacted Biyomon so she knew what was going on, apparently she already knew something was up, whether she knew what exactly is a different story. Agumon and Gatomon don't know, Agumon's in my room right now, that or he's in the frig getting something to eat, you know the drill yeah, I've been busy. And to think Tai you lectured TK on not having sex with me, but trust me we're both way more responsible, not to mention younger. Don't let Tai wet the bed or anything Sora. Your on your own now, so as soon as you get up, think on your feet. You two owe me big time!_

_Love you, Kari_

"She saved us," Sora said.

"Not yet, you need to leave before people start waking up."

"Your right," Sora sighed. She began gathering her cloths and dressing. Tai put on his boxers and watched her.

"Listen Tai, I'll get home fast, sneak in a go to bed for another hour or so. You should do the same. Then we can call each other and go get breakfast, Kay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tai noticed Sora admiring the ring he gave her. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," Sora said, walking over to him and kissing him on the forehead. "Thanks for everything Tai."

"Anything for you Sora, I love you." They shared one final kiss and Sora opened his bedroom door checking for one of the Digimon or one of the other Kamiya's. The coast was clear, she slipped out of the apartment and headed to her own.

In that one hour of sleep they dreamed only of each other. Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi were one friend, one partner, one companion, one warrior, one lover, one Digidestined, one soul, now and for all eternity.

THE END…

**That's it. I thought I did good. But please review and tell me what you thought, particularly about the lemon. Well this story is over! YAY! WOHHOO! TAIORA FOREVER! I want thank God, and um me, and actually all of you guys for the feed back and encouragement! So lets get right to the reviewers recognition.**

**ZariDenim: Thank you so much for everything. You are probably my biggest fan and best reviewer. For that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You always gave me unique feed back and encouragement, and always reviewed. I look forward to seeing you in the future.**

**Aussieking: Once you discovered the story you became one of my best reviews. I looked forward to your feed back because you could always see what I hope you would. Your knowledge on Digimon is unparalleled compared to my other reviewers. You may still be able to See Fanglongmon, just read about my bonus chapters.**

**fireangel08: Thanks for all of your reviews. You were always really enthusiastic about the Taiora and anti-Soratoism. I'm glad I could make your days better.**

**digimonfan4ever101: You may have been my most enthusiastic reviewer and one of my best critics. You seem to hate Sorato, or more spesificaly Matt, even more then me. Don't stop, we know we are right. I haven't seen you in a while though, where have you been?**

**anonymous08: Thanks for reading. I tried to make it thirty chapters, but oh well. I brought back Agumon for you though didn't I?**

**Takari Takaishi: You reviewed once, then disappeared. Then left 6 reviews in a row. Because of you I achieved my goal of 100+! Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Supershooter: You were defiantly here for the Taiora. I just hope this last chapter satisfied you.**

**Drake-El: You sure gave some interesting reviews that kept me on my feet. Thanks!**

**Lord Pata: I know you like Patamon and Gatomon together, but I don't do digimon parings, sorry. I hope the Takari and Taiora was enough to compensate.**

**arandomguy227: Your awesome, but I'm sure you knew that already. I can't believe you didn't know I was writing it at first lol! Any way thanks for the reviews.**

**Other honorable mentions:**

**Odinson83**

**TooShyToScream5863**

**digi-cata**

**inuyashadigimonforever**

**Appealtoreason**

**Lachelle92**

**gluesticks**

**The New Mandalord**

**shibuya-type girl**

**Digimon575**

**rawmeonce**

**punkagumon**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**taichi fan**

**Anonymouse**

**Any way I have three bonus chapters in mind. They will answer these questions; Just what happened in the final flash between good and evil? What happened to Dagomon? And what became of Mikeala? I have no idea when I'll write them, but I will eventually.**

**I really enjoyed writing this story and all the ups and downs. I have always liked the idea of Tai going rouge and everything falling apart. And in the end Tai and Sora realize their mistakes and get together forever.**

**My next story will be called; No One Can Replace You. The first chapter will be up within a couple days, look for it.**


End file.
